


Partenaires Particuliers

by tomlindrugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1986, AIDS crisis 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Coming of Age, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, HIV/AIDS, Historical Inaccuracy, LIVE AID 1985, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sad Ending, c'est un peu dark mais bon, ce sera tout pour les tags, danse danse danse, enjoy, ils font que ça, ils sortent toujours en boîte pour danser, louis sait danser dans celui-ci, musique disco, si cétait pas dark je mappelerais pas léah, un mix de call me by your name et san junipero
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindrugs/pseuds/tomlindrugs
Summary: C'est les années 80 en France. Harry Styles, dix-sept ans et la tête pleine de questions en tout temps, vit une vie des plus simples. Il est un peu perdu et cherche encore à savoir qui il est vraiment, lorsqu'il fait la rencontre de Louis, un jeune homme vif d'esprit, brillant et plus grand que nature. Entre la musique disco, les nuits en boîte et les cachotteries, Harry tombe peu à peu pour ce garçon qui l'aide à se définir. Quand il apprend que Louis est malade — vraiment malade, il est beaucoup trop tard pour faire marche arrière.ouLouis est séropositif et ne vit que pour la nightlife, et Harry en tombe éperdument amoureux à ses risques et périls.





	1. un.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-bonjour !  
> J'en ai pas fini avec le 20ème siècle.  
> J'attaque les eighties.
> 
> Je ne vis QUE pour les hits des années 80, francophones ou anglophones, et je suis fan de la pop culture autour de cette décennie, donc il fallait que je la mette en scène aussi. J'imagine que la modernité, c'est pas vraiment mon truc (pour celles qui ont lu If they Could Fly et/ou Taxi Graveyard, vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Le 20ème siècle est truffé de potentielles histoires et il est beaucoup, beaucoup trop intéressant pour être négligé.  
> Bref. Après presque trois ans d'absence, je suis de retour, et j'espère que vous aimerez lire cette -plutôt courte - histoire. 
> 
> Ça s'appelle Partenaires Particuliers.
> 
> Le thème n'est pas super rose. Mais comme d'habitude, c'est basé sur des faits réels. Le problème abordé dans l'histoire est une véritable crise ayant surgi dans les années 80 et qui fait encore rage aujourd'hui, dans certaines parties du monde.
> 
> Ce n'est pas toujours facile de rendre justice aux tragédies dont il est question dans mes écrits, mais sachez vraiment que je fais de mon mieux chaque fois, qu'il y a énormément de recherche en amont pour éviter de dire des conneries et de tourner le tout en parodie. Sachez aussi que dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas de moyen réaliste pour obtenir une fin digne d'un compte de fée, et qu'il y a beaucoup de problèmes non résolus. J'essaie de rendre le tout le plus réaliste possible, c'est mon but premier et ultime. Toutefois, si l'un des sujets abordés est votre domaine de prédilection et que vous repérez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, je suis prête à corriger et je ne le prendrai pas mal.
> 
> Mais bref, sur ce, voici quelques précisions sur l'histoire, en rapport avec la forme.
> 
> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> ⇢ C'est Larry, évidemment, même si le premier chapitre peut vous faire croire que non.
> 
> ⇢ L'histoire se déroule d'abord à Lyon, en France, et débute en 1986. Harry et Louis sont donc français et One Direction n'existe bien évidemment pas.
> 
> ⇢ Il y a quelques conversations écrites en anglais. Elles ne sont pas traduites. Elles sont importantes pour l'histoire !!! Si vous ne comprenez absolument pas, c'est pas si grave, et vous pouvez soit me demander en commentaire ou bien les mettre sur Google Traduction, ça fera l'affaire ;)
> 
> ⇢ Il y a des événements/nouvelles qui sont mentionnées mais qui n'ont pas nécessairement eu lieu à la date du récit. Je m'explique. Si je mentionne une manifestation diffusée à la télévision, elle a bien eu lieu, mais pas exactement à cette date-là. Je les déplace de quelques mois voire d'une année parce qu'elles sont importantes pour l'histoire à ce moment-là. J'aime pas faire ça, mais c'est un détail que je dois sacrifier.
> 
> ⇢ Les filières du lycée français !!! Dans les années 1980, ce n'était pas pareil. Il y en avait plusieurs, avec des spécialités et des appellations différentes, mais par souci de simplicité, je les ai réduites aux 3 générales que l'on connaît : S, ES et L.
> 
> ⇢ Le lycée que j'ai mentionné n'existe paaaaas :) (du moins pas à Lyon). Et je crois que c'est le seul truc que j'ai inventé.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Léah .xx

       Je ne voulais même pas y aller, à cette fête, mais j'y suis pour trois raisons : Cédric m'a invité et c'est le seul mec que je peux considérer comme un pote depuis la rentrée en Terminale dans le nouveau lycée. Deuxièmement, il y a de l'alcool. Donc bien sûr j'ai bu comme un trou dès que j'ai mis le pied chez Cédric et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait m'en empêcher, contrairement à Gemma. Troisièmement, je savais que Florence y serait. Florence, elle est jolie. Un jour, en cours d'anglais, on s'est regardés et j'ai senti un truc. On ne s'est jamais adressé la parole mais je me dis que j'ai encore le temps parce qu'on n'est que le douze Septembre. 

      Il était presque minuit et le grand salon de l'appart de Cédric est bondé de monde. Il fait chaud et tout le monde danse et la musique est forte parce qu'il a une énorme Boom box. Si j'étais son voisin, j'aurais appelé la police sans aucune gêne. 

     Je n'aime pas trop danser. Quand j'ai rejoint Cédric et ses potes avec mon énième verre en main, j'ai quand même remarqué que je hochais la tête au rythme de la musique disco. Cédric m'a demandé si je comptais danser, j'ai dit non. Il m'a demandé si je comptais draguer, j'ai dit non alors qu'en fait oui. Il m'a dit qu'il me donnait exactement trente minutes avant de me voir danser collé-serré avec une fille, alors j'ai rigolé et j'ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour ça, puis il m'a dit qu'il avait un plan.  
      Jusqu'ici, les gens dansaient sur L'Aventurier d'Indochine, mais quand il a mis une autre cassette, l'ambiance a changé du tout au tout. Il y a eu des cris et puis tout le monde s'est mis à chanter en chœur, un brouhaha de voix fortes et de voix fausses, surtout les filles. Dès que la première phrase a retenti, j'ai senti que la soirée allait être longue.  _Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire, le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière, et j'aime ça._ Ma mère, elle adore Marc Lavoine mais mon père déteste, donc quand il y a  _Elle a les yeux revolver_ à la radio, elle a exactement quinze secondes pour se réjouir avant que mon père change de chaîne.

         Cédric m'a fait remarquer que Florence était toute seule dans un coin du grand canapé, alors je lui ai demandé ce que ça pouvait me faire. Il m'a dit d'aller lui parler, j'ai dit que je voulais un autre verre avant, et il m'a poussé donc j'ai atterri devant elle et j'ai eu l'air d'un idiot. Elle aussi, elle avait un verre à la main et une jambe croisée sous ses fesses. Je vois bien qu'elle a fait un effort avec ses cheveux châtain parce que son brushing est particulièrement  _bouffant_. Florence, elle est un peu bronzée et puis elle a les yeux noisette et un visage rond. J'ai décidé de m'asseoir près d'elle et j'ai posé mon verre sur une petite table. Elle m'a regardé, attendant sans doute que je fasse le premier pas. C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux et c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai vraiment l'occasion de lui parler. Elle s'assoit loin devant en classe et je ne la vois jamais dans les couloirs.

       Elle attend que je parle, mais si je parle, je sais que je vais sortir la pire réplique de toute l'histoire des premières répliques. Comment je le sais ? Là, dans ma tête, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est : T'as les yeux revolver, t'as le regard qui tue. Donc voilà, je garde ma bouche fermée et je me contente de la regarder.   
  
« Ça va? » elle a finalement demandé, et pour toute réponse j'ai acquiescé. Je me suis senti trop con alors j'ai parlé.

« Je m'emmerde un peu. T'avais l'air seule. »

« Je m'emmerde aussi. »

« Ah. Tu veux... »  
  
        Elle m'a interrompu en s'approchant et en agrippant le col de mon tee-shirt pour m'attirer à elle. Sans que je le réalise, mes lèvres se sont retrouvées sur les siennes et puis on s'embrassait. Je suis content parce que je n'ai rien eu à prouver et que je n'ai pas eu d'efforts à faire. Je dis ça parce que je n'aime pas travailler, c'est tout. Florence, ce n'est pas la première fille que j'ai embrassée, mais c'est la première qui se lance avant moi. Et c'est la première fois que ça me plaît, je crois. Et elle aussi, elle me plaît, parce que ça prend des couilles pour faire ce genre de choses. Peut-être qu'au final ce qui me plaît c'est les gens avec des couilles, bref.  
       Quand la musique change, on ne s'est toujours pas lâchés. Ça recommence à danser, quelqu'un a ouvert une fenêtre, et il y a un peu de vent frais qui est entré. J'ai senti que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de moi. Peut-être qu'on nous regardait mais je m'en fiche. Entre temps, elle avait posé son verre quelque part pour s'en libérer, puis sa main s'est posée sur ma joue.  
        Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais c'était probablement assez de temps pour qu'un mec normal ait envie d'aller plus loin. Surprise : je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin. On s'embrasse et c'est bien. Je sens qu'on secoue mon épaule et j'entends Cédric :  
  
« Champion. Je te l'avais dit. »  
  
       Alors j'ai levé mon majeur vers lui sans quitter les lèvres de Florence, dont la main a lâché ma joue et poursuivi son chemin contre mon cou puis mes clavicules. Sa main était sur mon torse quand un mec bourré a renversé tout son verre sur son débardeur. Elle s'est séparée de moi, outrée. Le mec s'est excusé en rigolant comme un con et Florence l'a traité de bouffon et lui a dit d'aller se faire mettre, c'était trop mignon. Elle s'est levée sans un seul regard pour moi et elle a quitté la pièce en appelant Cédric. Je suis resté seul dans le canapé, encore un peu sonné et perdu. J'ai fini mon verre qui était sur la table et je me suis mis à regarder le sol parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien.  À ce moment-là, on m'a attrapé par la main et on m'a tiré en plein centre de la pièce, là où tout le monde dansait. Les gens hurlaient le refrain : T'ES OK ! T'ES BATH ! T'ES IN ! 

       J'ai enfin pu voir qui m'avait traîné là : c'était un mec, il était un peu plus petit que moi et il avait un jean délavé, taille hyper haute, avec une ceinture noire. J'hallucine. Il y avait ses yeux bleus qui brillaient et il me souriait comme si on se connaissait. Les manches de son tee-shirt blanc étaient retroussées et les chevilles de son jean aussi. Quand je dis que ce mec sait danser, ce n'est pas pour rigoler. Il voulait qu'on danse ensemble et bizarrement, j'étais partant. Il se déhanchait devant moi et chantait les paroles (je ne pouvais même pas l'entendre parce que la musique était trop forte) :  _J'ai besoin de tendresse, j'ai tellement de problèmes, donne-moi ton adresse, je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime_. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler, un, parce que je suis bourré, deux, parce qu'il est ridicule. Il voulait vraiment que je danse avec lui, alors, quoi, j'ai dansé avec lui, et on a chanté le refrain ensemble. Il a pris mes mains entre les siennes pour me guider et me faire danser. On s'amusait bien, mais il s'est un peu trop approché alors  je l'ai repoussé doucement. Je suis sorti de la pièce pour aller reprendre à boire dans la cuisine, là où c'est aéré. J'ai passé en revue toutes les bouteilles qui traînaient encore sur le comptoir, il ne reste qu'un fond de liquide dans chacune. J'ai soupiré. Je me suis posté devant la fenêtre grande ouverte pour respirer : il y a une vue à couper le souffle sur Lyon. 

      J'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine alors j'ai juste tourné la tête pour l'apercevoir. C'était le mec qui danse bien. Il a passé le pas de la porte, on s'est regardés mais il ne m'a pas parlé. Il a ouvert un placard, il a pris un verre et il l'a rempli d'eau. Il a sorti une petite plaquette de comprimés de sa poche, en a détaché un et l'a avalé avec l'eau.   
  Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça va peut-être m'aider à passer à travers le reste de cette soirée, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé :  
  
« T'hallucines avec ça ? »  
  
    Il a eu un petit sourire et il a dit « Nan. »   
  
    Il est reparti tout de suite après. J'ai résisté cinq secondes, puis je l'ai suivi. 

     On a encore dansé, cette fois sur Partenaire Particulier, et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Quel ringard. Il chantait encore les paroles, sauf qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux.  _Alors je cherche et je trouverai, cette fille qui me manque tant, alors je cherche et je trouverai, cette fille qui me tente tant, qui me tente tant.... Partenaire particulier cherche partenaire particulier..._

      J'espère avoir mal interprété ses gestes mais il y a une limite à mon imbécilité profonde, il a dit partenaire particulier cherche partenaire  _particulier_. Et pas -ère. On dansait encore, mais quand il a mis ses deux mains contre mes joues et qu'on était presque collés l'un à l'autre, il a activé ma réponse combat-fuite. J'ai fui, bien sûr, comme dans toutes les situations qui me font peur. Je ne suis pas un combattant, loin de là, je suis même un petit lâche, donc je suis parti même si Dieu sait que j'en voulais encore plus.

      Je cherchais la sortie mais je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre que je pensais vide jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte. Florence y était, et elle était seule. Quelques tiroirs étaient ouverts, il y avait des vêtements par terre. Elle tenait un miroir portatif dans sa main et se remaquillait de l'autre. J'ai compris que c'était la chambre de la sœur de Cédric et j'ai aussi compris qu'elle devait être très cool, parce que moi, si j'entre dans celle de Gemma quand elle n'est pas là, elle le remarque toujours et m'engueule comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.  
      Florence m'a vu. Je suis entré, j'ai fermé derrière moi, et je me suis dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Que ce serait le moment où j'allais enfin prouver à moi-même que je pouvais le faire et que je n'étais pas détraqué dans ma tête.   
  
« C'est pas trop tôt. » Elle a dit, et je suis resté sans voix.  
  
      Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui s'est passé, parce que tout est allé très vite et que je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je me suis retrouvé sur le lit et presque à poil, et elle était à cheval sur moi, encore en jean mais sans son débardeur et juste en soutif. J'ai éteint la lumière, elle m'a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai dit que c'était pour mettre l'ambiance. Elle n'a pas relevé, et j'en suis reconnaissant. Elle a laissé une traînée de petits baisers bruyants contre mon torse en partant de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril. Ses cheveux chatouillaient ma peau. Elle a défait ma ceinture et m'a débarrassé de mon jean et quand elle m'a touché, j'ai compris que les problèmes commençaient. Elle a hésité, puis elle a retiré sa main et elle est remontée à ma hauteur. Son visage était très proche du mien et heureusement qu'on est dans le noir.  
  
« Bah alors ? » 

 

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi, quoi ? Je dois le faire moi-même ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » J'ai demandé, innocemment, comme si je n'étais pas au courant que je ne bandais pas.  
  
      J'ai vu qu'elle retirait son soutien-gorge et j'ai dégluti parce que je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin avec une fille même si j'ai essayé. Elle a pris ma main et elle l'a plaqué contre son sein gauche. C'était bizarre mais je n'ai rien dit encore une fois. Elle m'a embrassé, et elle bougeait un peu sur moi.  
      Rien. Mais même moi, j'étais frustré, je voulais crier. Sur Florence et sur ma bite.  
      Elle l'a remarqué, donc elle a tout arrêté et elle a tendu le bras pour allumer la lumière. On s'est regardés, mais il n'y avait rien de tendre dans son regard, cette fois. Elle avait les lèvres retroussées, comme si elle se retenait pour ne pas me lâcher une flopée d'insultes, alors pour éviter de me mettre à pleurer j'ai regardé ses seins.  
  
« Tu me trouves jolie, Harry ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est quoi, dysfonction érectile, c'est ça ? »

« Dis pas des choses comme ça, c'est pas sympa. »  
  
  Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle m'a mal regardé.  
  
« En plus, t'es pas sobre. Je veux pas le faire si t'es pas sobre, peut-être que tu vas m'en vouloir demain matin. »

« Je t'en veux  _maintenant._ »  
  
      Elle s'est levée et s'est rhabillée et j'ai fait de même, chacun d'un côté du lit. Je m'en veux et je me déteste.  Elle est tellement jolie, Florence, elle ressemble à Brooke Shields dans Blue Lagoon, je suis  _dégoûté_. 

       Elle a quitté la chambre et je l'ai suivie de près pour dire pardon encore, mais elle ne m'écoute plus. J'ai croisé Cédric qui m'a fait un petit sourire entendu, un pouce en l'air. Je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité, je ne lui ai pas dit que je n'ai pas réussi à coucher avec la fille la plus jolie du lycée alors je me suis contenté de lui faire un petit sourire faux.   
Quand je suis retourné au salon pour trouver le mec qui danse bien, il n'y était plus.

*** 

      Je me suis pris une sale cuite. Dimanche encore, deux jours après la fête, j'avais encore mal à la tête. Mais ce lundi ça allait mieux.   
       On était en cours de littérature et j'étais assis complètement à l'arrière. J'ai sorti une feuille et un stylo de mon sac, je les ai mis sur mon bureau pour faire genre. Le prof a commencé son cours et mon cerveau a lâché au même moment. J'ai dessiné sur le coin de ma feuille, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, puis enfin, mon attention s'est centrée sur Florence qui était au deuxième rang. Florence, elle travaille fort. Je le sais, parce que le prof a dit au début de l'année qu'elle avait eu 20 à  _toutes_ les épreuves anticipées et qu'on devrait prendre exemple sur elle.  
       Florence m'a regardé pendant le cours. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas souri, rien. Puis elle s'est penchée vers sa pote et elle lui a chuchoté un truc. Elles doivent parler de ma bite mais pas pour lui faire des éloges donc je me suis concentré sur le cours et j'ai pris quelques notes.   
  
  
« Styles, » une voix a chuchoté près de moi. J'ai tourné la tête, et Cédric me regardait.«T'as une feuille ? »

« Oui. J'ai  _une_ feuille. J'écris mon cours dessus. »

« Vas-y, laisse tomber. »

« Attends. Y'avait un mec à ta soirée. Il est pas très grand, il dansait bien. Tu vois c'est qui ? »

« C'est ça, ta description ? Après 9 heures j'ai perdu le compte des invités en tout cas. Ça se trouve, le mec il est même pas au lycée, hein. »  
  
      J'ai évité de laisser paraître ma déception. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux le revoir. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir, en fin de compte. Ça recommence. Ce sera comme l'année dernière, si je ne me contrôle pas.  
  
      Après le cours, j'avais rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation, et j'étais le seul. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais j'y suis quand même allé. Je suis entré dans son bureau, j'ai laissé tomber mon sac presque vide par terre et je me suis assis sur la chaise face à son bureau. Elle m'a souri, j'ai fait un sourire de circonstance, je suis doué avec ceux-là.   
  
« Harry Styles, alors... » elle a pris un stylo, et elle a passé en revue une fiche sur son bureau. « Terminale L1? »

« Oui. »

« C'est ta première année à Jean Jaurès ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi tu as changé de lycée après la Première ? »

« On habitait à Nice, avant. On est venus ici pendant l'été. »

« D'accord... C'est pas facile, hein, être nouveau en Terminale ? À Jean Jaurès, certains élèves sont là depuis la maternelle. »  
  
      J'ai haussé les épaules. Rester dans le même établissement depuis la maternelle ça doit rendre malade. C'est comme une secte, à force. La dame a continué à écrire sur une fiche et puis je l'ai vue se saisir d'une feuille qui ressemble effroyablement à mon bulletin de l'année dernière et j'ai eu envie de me barrer.   
  
« Je ne t'apprends rien, je crois, mais les résultats de l'année dernière, c'est pas trop ça.»

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour refaire une Première L? Ou n'importe quelle autre filière, d'ailleurs, tu avais des bonnes notes en Seconde.»

« Non merci. Je veux pas repasser les épreuves anticipées, ça va. »

« Je comprends ça. Mais c'est ton avenir qui est en jeu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, entre la Seconde et la Première? »

« Rien. La marche est haute, c'est tout. »

« Je vois. Mais là... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard, Harry ? »  
  
      J'ai failli rigoler. Je ne suis pas venu pour reconsidérer ma vie entière. Je n'aime pas y penser, ça m'angoisse trop. Comme ma mère, quand elle refuse de voir ce qui lui reste dans son compte bancaire, je refuse de voir mes notes quand on me les remet. J'ai toujours eu quelques petites idées pour après le lycée, mais quand je vois mes notes, je les raye une par une et ça m'affecte plus que ça ne le devrait. Je ne vais pas lui dire tout ça, alors je lui ai dit :

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu avais une idée en tête quand tu as choisi la L? »

« Non. J'aime pas les maths, alors la décision était simple. »

« D'accord. Tu sais quoi, je vais fixer un autre rendez-vous, et on parlera de tes options à la fin du semestre, ça te va ? »

« Ouais, bah... ouais. »

« Tu peux y aller. »

« Merci. »

*** 

       Si je pouvais avoir au moins le prénom du mec, ça m'avancerait beaucoup. Je ne comprends pourquoi il m'obsède à ce point. J'ai mal à la tête. Je l'ai trouvé beau, peut-être, mais ce n'est même pas suffisant pour que je me retrouve dans un tel état.  Après tout, j'ai bien trouvé Florence belle mais elle ne me perturbe pas comme ça.  
       Au dîner, à table avec mes parents, je mangeais sans parler et je regardais la télé qui était un peu plus loin dans le salon. Il y avait  _Des chiffres et des lettres_  alors j'ai fait semblant d'être très concentré pour ne pas qu'on me pose de questions. J'ai porté une fourchette de salade à ma bouche et ma mère a parlé.  
  
« Tout à l'heure, on a reçu un appel de la conseillère d'orientation, tu es au courant ? »

« Mh. »

« Why, what's wrong? » Mon père a demandé.

« Vraiment ? » Ma mère est intervenue. « Tu peux faire un effort, Mark, s'il te plaît? »   
  
      Mon père l'a ignorée et il a repris en anglais, parce qu'il est fier d'être anglais et que le fait que ma mère soit française et qu'on vit en France depuis toujours ne le dérange visiblement pas.   
  
« It's mid-september, why would she be calling already? »

« What do you mean,  _already? »_  Je me suis révolté, même si je ne voulais pas. J'ai repris en français pour apaiser ma mère. « J'ai jamais causé de problèmes, hein. T'abuses. »

« That's not what I meant. Did anyone else get called to her office? »

« Comment j'suis censé savoir ? Elle m'a dit viens, je suis allé. »

« Hé. » Ma mère a essayé de calmer le jeu avant que ça escalade trop. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé à propos de tes notes de l'année dernière, c'est tout. Et elle m'a posé des questions pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

« T'as dit quoi? »

« J'ai dit que je savais pas. »

« Bah... il s'est rien passé, justement, hein. »  
  
       Je me suis tu et je me suis concentré sur l'émission en finissant ma salade.   
  
« Enfin, quand on voit Gemma, c'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. »  
  
        Ma mère a soupiré et moi aussi. Il a peut-être parlé français mais c'était pour nous comparer, Gemma et moi, et il sait que ma mère déteste ça par-dessus tout. Gemma, elle est super intelligente et super organisée. Elle a 23 ans et elle est en faculté de pharmacie parce que son prof de chimie au lycée lui a dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y accéder même si elle le voulait. Elle était la seule fille dans sa classe de S et il y avait tellement de pression sur elle. Donc ma sœur a passé le concours et maintenant elle fait des études en pharmacie par pure rancune, mais heureusement, elle aime ça. J'aimerais être comme Gemma et papa aussi il aimerait que je sois comme Gemma, mais je suis comme Harry, donc il n'est pas content.   
Maman ne me voit pas comme ça. Elle m'aime, que je sois con ou pas. Enfin, c'est son rôle.   
Elle a compris qu'elle avait un peu plombé l'ambiance.  
  
« Harry, chéri, je te sers des pâtes ? »

« Non. »

« C'est très bon. Donne ton assiette. »

« Je sais, merci, mais non. »  
  
      Au même instant, la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Gemma est rentrée. Elle a posé son sac quelque part et on l'a entendue presque crier :  
  
« Je l'ai ! »  
  
      Elle est venue dans la salle à manger et elle tenait un trousseau de clés dans ses mains et souriait. Maman s'est levée pour la rejoindre.  
  
« Quoi ? » 

« J'ai l'appartement que je vous ai montré, dans le 3ème. »

« Dans la Part-Dieu? »

« Ouiiiiii. »  
  
        Elle était toute contente et mes parents l'ont félicitée. Moi, j'ai cru que ma vie s'effondrait. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle emménageait seule. Ça prouve à quel point je n'écoute rien et je ne fais attention à rien ni personne, dans cette maison. Gemma, c'est mon pilier, la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie et pas crevé sur un trottoir. J'ai caché mon envie de pleurer et je l'ai regardée.  
  
« T'as quoi, toi ? » Elle a demandé après avoir quitté les bras de maman.

« Rien. T'avais rien dit, juste. »

« Mais si, je t'en ai parlé.... Arrête, tu vas pleurer? »

« Non. »

« Hey. »  
  
       Elle a fait le tour de la table et elle m'a enlacé de derrière.   
  
« Je te l'ai dit, l'autre jour. Vraiment rien dans la tête, celui-là. »

« Laisse-moi. »   
  
      Je me suis défait de son étreinte et j'ai pris le reste de ma salade pour aller dans ma chambre. J'ai mis l'assiette sur ma commode et je me suis allongé sur mon lit, sur le côté, face à la fenêtre et dos à la porte. Gemma est quand même entrée et je l'ai entendue s'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau.   
  
« T'es fâché ? »

« J'suis pas fâché. »

« Faut bien que je parte, non ? Je vais pas vivre avec papa et maman toute ma vie. »

« Il y a moi, aussi. »

« Ouais » elle a rigolé. « Je sais qu'il y a toi, tu te fais remarquer tous les jours. »

« Je peux venir vivre avec toi ? J'peux me trouver un travail, je t'aiderai avec le loyer. »

« T'es vraiment la pire des drama queen, Harry Styles. Tu détestes tant que ça vivre ici?»

« Non, mais tu seras plus là. »

« Il y a une merveilleuse invention qui s'appelle le téléphone. »  
  
      J'ai soupiré et je l'ai entendue griffonner sur une feuille de papier.   
  
« Mon numéro à l'appart. Et l'adresse. Tu vas t'adapter. »

« J'ai pas envie. Gemma, j'ai des trucs à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je te dirai pas, parce que tu pars. »

« T'es lourd. » elle s'est relevée et elle s'est dirigée vers la porte. « Je pars vendredi. On pourra parler si tu veux et si t'arrêtes de faire la gueule. T'as plus cinq ans, je te signale.»


	2. deux.

  
  
  
   En cours d'anglais, je me suis assis au premier rang parce que la prof m'adore. Il y a de quoi. Mon père vient de Birmingham et elle aussi. Elle se sent dépaysée en France et je suis la seule chose qui lui rappelle sa ville et son pays, parce que je comprends tout, que j'ai l'accent et que je sais de quoi elle parle quand elle donne son cours. J'ai toujours eu 20 de moyenne en anglais et je crois que c'est ce qui a sauvé ma moyenne générale toute ma vie. C'est un avantage injuste parce qu'ici, ils ont tous le même niveau nul, mais qui suis-je pour me plaindre ?

   On lisait un texte et la prof commençait à s'impatienter parce qu'un mec assis loin derrière lisait avec un accent abominable et butait sur ses mots comme s'il le faisait exprès.

« Thank you, Louis, that'll do. »

   Elle m'a demandé de poursuivre la lecture après l'avoir interrompu. J'ai vite trouvé la ligne et j'ai lu à voix haute.

« The current London Bridge was designed by architect Lord Holford and...»

« Pouahhh comment il fait trop le mec avec son accent, là ! 'Scuse nous, Prince Harry. »

   Alors là.

  Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu.

  Le mec de la soirée. Mon cœur a fait un bond, il a failli sortir de ma poitrine. Il était là et il me regardait avec un sourire complice et j'ai compris qu'il ne se moquait pas vraiment de moi. Il voulait seulement que je le regarde. Et quel regard il a. Ses yeux brillent autant que la première fois.

« I beg your pardon, Mister Tomlinson? » La prof s'est indignée. « That's how he  _speaks_! Et il parle mieux que vous tous ! »

« Certes. Mais il fait le mec, on est d'accord ? »

« Oh, really? Should he fake a bloody French accent just to please you? »

« Moi j'suis pas contre. »

     La cloche a sonné. Je n'ai pas bougé de ma table. Les gens ont commencé à ranger leurs affaires et sont sortis petit à petit. Moi, j'ai bien pris mon temps pour réorganiser mon classeur, ranger mes feuilles, ma trousse, tant et si bien que lorsque j'ai terminé je me suis retrouvé seul. La prof était encore là, elle rangeait elle aussi.

    J'ai senti qu'on s'approchait de moi, alors j'ai tourné la tête, et il était là. Assis sur la table à me regarder de haut.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » J'ai répondu, hésitant.

« T'as quoi comme cours, après ? »

« Euh... Histoire. »

   Il a fait un signe pour dire « c'est mort » et m'a dit de venir avec lui pour fumer dehors. Je n'ai rien dit, et il a dit qu'il avait de l'herbe et des feuilles alors par automatisme je me suis levé. Il a regardé la prof, elle nous a regardés et j'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait nous balancer mais non:

« Well go on then! Out. »

  Et  _out_ , on est allés.

  On a marché en silence jusqu'au portail, on a quitté le lycée et bizarrement, à ce moment-là, je ne réfléchissais plus. Je savais juste que je marchais avec lui et que ça ne me faisait rien de sécher. Même quand il marchait, il avait du rythme. Ce type est trop bien dans sa peau.

  Il faisait encore chaud dehors. Il y avait un parc, pas loin, alors on s'est assis sur un banc. Pas  _sur_ le banc, en fait, mais sur le dossier. Il a ouvert la petite poche de son sac et il en a sorti de quoi faire un joint. Il m'a demandé si j'avais du feu, j'ai sorti mon briquet et je lui ai donné.

   On a fumé en silence. S'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse la conversation, il allait attendre très longtemps. J'ai regardé autour de moi, les arbres, les chemins, les passants, le soleil qui brille à travers les feuilles. J'ai retiré ma veste. Il a enfin pris la parole.

« T'es anglais ? »

« Mon père. » 

   Et plus rien.

   Palpitant. Pour un mec qui se déhanche comme un pro sur la piste et qui a autant de style, on s'attendrait à plus d'entrain. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, puis directement, une fois de temps en temps, et il ne le remarquait pas.

« Tu danses bien. » J'ai dit, et il a un peu rigolé.

« Merci. Tu danses pas très bien. »

« Sympa. »

« T'es nouveau, tu viens d'où? »

« Nice. Toi ? »

« Je suis né ici. »

« T'es en L ? » il a secoué la tête alors j'ai poursuivi. « .... T'es pas en S, si ? » il a pouffé de rire et moi aussi.

« Mais même si je le  _voulais,_  frère,j'aurais pas pu _._  Une fois, j'ai eu 5 en physique, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

     On a recommencé à fumer en silence, il y a eu un blanc de quelques instants puis je l'ai entendu inspirer, comme s'il se préparait à m'annoncer quelque chose.

« Tu vois la fille... Florence? »

« Celle avec qui j'ai couché à la soirée? »

   Je suis con. Tellement con. À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? On se regardait directement, maintenant.

« Oui, elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Bah c'est ma sœur. »

   J'ai toussé et j'ai senti que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. J'avais envie de disparaître au fond de ma tombe. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dis pardon ? Je me lève et je cours ? Je lui dis que je m'en bats les couilles? Je fais quoi ?

   En me voyant paniquer, il a vite perdu son air sérieux et il a souri jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se plissent :

« Je déconne. »

« Putain. » j'ai soufflé. « Ça se fait pas. »

« Si, c'était drôle. »

« Hilarant. »

« T'as remarqué ce grain de beauté entre ses seins ? Il est hyper flagrant, c'est le premier truc que tu vois. »

   Je ne me souviens de rien. À quoi ils ressemblaient, même ? Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête alors j'ai menti et j'ai dit oui.

« Aussi elle a un sein plus petit que l'autre, » il a rajouté. « Ça t'a pas dérangé ? »

  Je m'enfonce encore et encore. Je ne me souviens pas, et je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention, alors j'ai encore menti et j'ai dit que ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. C'est là qu'il a souri, qu'il a secoué la tête et que je me suis dit que je venais de tomber dans un piège.

« Tu les as vus, ses seins, toi ? » j'ai demandé, peu sûr de moi.

« Bah oui. »

« Dans quel contexte ? »

« Un gentleman ne parle pas de ce genre de chose. »

« Vas-y... »

   Il a ri, doucement, et on a continué de fumer en silence. Il a regardé sa montre après un moment.

« J'y vais. »

   Il s'est levé, m'a redonné mon briquet, a pris son sac et il est parti, me laissant seul sur le banc, un joint encore aux lèvres. C'est là que toutes les questions que j'aurais pu lui poser ont fait surface dans ma tête, comme convenu. J'aurais dû lui demander s'il avait vraiment dit Partenaire Particul _ier_ , à quoi servaient les pilules qu'il devait avaler, en quelle classe il était et où il avait appris à danser comme ça.

***

   Mardi soir, c'était l'anniversaire de mon grand-père alors on y est tous allés. Je n'ai pas parlé à Gemma et je m'en veux mais je me dis que j'ai encore le temps de me rattraper. Ça me fait mal seulement, de savoir que je ne pourrais plus venir l'énerver dans sa chambre quand je veux, ou y entrer pour lui raconter ce qui se passe dans ma vie et qu'elle me donne des conseils comme si elle était ma psy assignée, que je ne pourrais plus lui faire de câlins quand je veux et pour aucune raison. C'est la seule personne au monde qui peut me voir dans des états pareils. Je faisais la même chose avec maman avant, mais là, j'ai grandi, donc je suis officieusement obligé de prendre mes distances et de jouer le mec indépendant qui sait s'autogérer.

   Bref.

   Chez mes grands-parents, j'ai dit bonjour et je me suis laissé pincer les joues sans broncher parce que maman regardait. Après le repas, j'ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes mais en fait je suis allé dans la chambre à coucher et j'ai fouillé dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'une boîte en particulier. Je connais le nom de la molécule. Je ne m'en souviens pas en ce moment mais je sais que si je vois le nom, je le reconnaîtrai.

   Je l'ai vite trouvée : citrate de sildénafil. J'en ai pris trois que j'ai mis dans ma poche, j'ai lu rapidement les instructions et les effets secondaires et je suis sorti de la chambre.

   Ça semblait être une bonne idée, et je me suis félicité de mon ingéniosité quand le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, Florence et moi on s'était enfermés dans les vestiaires des mecs et que je la prenais contre les casiers. J'ai beau faire le malin pour tromper mon propre corps, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas moi qui aurai le dernier mot avec la Nature.

   Ses jambes s'accrochaient autour de ma taille, ses chevilles croisés dans le bas de mon dos. Elle gémissait doucement dans mon oreille. Je ne me serais jamais douté que ma première fois, je la ferais debout dans un vestiaire crade. La pauvre, elle doit s'écorcher le dos contre les casiers. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Quand on a fini, je l'ai relâchée avec précaution. Elle a baissé les yeux, elle souriait comme pour se moquer et elle m'a dit :

« Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Tu vas pas redescendre ? »

  Comment lui dire que les effets se dissipent qu'après une heure et que je suis condamné à me traîner comme ça jusqu'à treize heures...

    Ne pas lui dire.

    Tant mieux, parce qu'elle s'est mise à genoux, ensuite.

    Puis après, quand elle a enlevé son pull, je me suis souvenu.

    Elle n'avait pas de grain de beauté, et ses seins étaient exactement de la même taille.  Je suis passé pour le pire des menteurs devant Louis et je veux me flinguer.

   Quand elle est partie et qu'elle m'a laissé seul, je me suis habillé et je me suis assis sur le banc contre le mur, la tête contre les briques, les yeux rivés sur les néons, priant je ne sais qui pour qu'il n'y ait plus le chaos dans ma tête.

***

   À la sortie du lycée, j'ai vu Louis. De loin. Je n'ai pas couru mais j'ai accéléré le pas et quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur je l'ai bousculé, mais pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'il remarque que je suis là. Il m'a regardé du coin de l'œil et je l'ai vu retenir un sourire.

« Tu sais, l'autre jour, quand tu m'avais demandé tous ces trucs sur Florence et que je t'avais dit que j'avais remarqué ? En fait je m'en souvenais plus. Donc j'ai dit oui, juste pour... »

« Alors bonjour, déjà. »

« Salut. »

« Pourquoi tu te justifies, tu as quelque chose à prouver ? »

« Non, je... »

   Je rien. Il me l'a clouée et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je crois que c'est la seule personne au monde qui me fait perdre mes mots de cette manière et je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça signifie.

   Maintenant qu'il est là, je veux lui poser des questions, je veux lui parler, je veux me rattraper. Alors je lui propose de faire un truc cet après-midi, il me dit qu'il doit étudier mais il me propose de venir chez lui parce qu'il n'y a personne pour le moment et que c'est un endroit tranquille pour lire ou réviser. J'ai accepté parce que je n'ai pas d'excuse. De toute façon, ça ne veut rien dire. Il a juste l'air grave cool et je veux qu'on soit potes. Du moins, c'est ce que je me répète, et j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est tout ce qui se trame dans ma tête.

On a pris le bus, on s'est assis à côté, près d'une fenêtre ouverte. Une brise soufflait sur lui, sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il regardait la rue, et moi, c'est lui que je regardais. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait un piercing à l’hélix; deux minuscules anneaux argentés sur le haut de son oreille. 

   C'est très grand, chez Louis, il y a plein de chambres. Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de petites sœurs et que j'ai de la chance qu'elles ne soient pas là parce que les petites m'auraient sauté dessus. Il m'a demandé si je voulais manger quelque chose, j'ai dit non, et il m'a emmené dans sa chambre. C'est grand aussi, mais en largeur seulement. Il a un lit double, et une grande porte-fenêtre qui mène sur un petit balcon avec une vue sur la rue d'en bas. Il a beaucoup de posters, et je reconnais celui de  _Live Aid 1985._

« Mon père y était. Il m'a ramené un tee-shirt. » Et c'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire.

« J'aurais aimé y aller. Y'avait Queen, Bob Dylan, Mick Jagger, les mecs des Beatles, tous les grands noms du rock...  _Queen,_  ça faisait un moment qu'on les avait pas vus. »

« Ouais, il a filmé, il m'a montré. »

« T'as fait des dons ? » Il a demandé, sur un ton de reproche. « C'était une levée de fonds pour la famine en Éthiopie. »

« Je sais. Mon père en a fait, moi j'ai pas d'argent. »

« T'es pas allé avec lui ? »

« Il est parti sans moi, il m'a rien dit. »

« Ah l'bâtard... Pardon. Quelle horreur. » Il a rigolé. « J'aurais pleuré. »

   Il a ouvert la porte-fenêtre pour aérer et j'ai vu une dizaine de boîtiers de médicaments comme celui qu'il avait à la soirée, posés sur sa commode. Je n'ai pas percuté.

« Tu veux le lit ou le bureau ? » Il a demandé.

« Comme tu veux. »

« Je vais prendre le lit. »

  Je me suis installé au bureau et j'ai sorti quelques trucs, histoire de faire semblant de réviser, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer dans un endroit pareil. Il y a trop de choses à voir, il a un tas de trucs intéressants. Il a la dernière console de Nintendo, il a une étagère remplie de films, de disques en vinyles et de petites cassettes, et plein de bande-dessinées. J'ai souri en repérant sa petite collection de figurines de super-héros, bien alignés sur sa commode. Il a allumé sa radio en tendant le bras hors du lit et a baissé le son immédiatement pour que ce ne soit pas trop fort.  _Eternal Flame_ jouait, et il m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait, j'ai dit non, pas du tout. Je l'entendais fredonner puis chanter à voix toute basse. Je ne me suis pas retourné, je me suis contenté de regarder une page de mon livre sans lire.

« Tu veux faire quoi, plus tard ? »

   Je lui ai demandé ça pour avoir des idées. Parce qu'en ce moment, c'est la dèche. Je me suis retourné sur la chaise et il avait l'air d'y réfléchir aussi. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le menton appuyé dans le creux de sa paume, les yeux songeurs. 

« J'veux être acteur. 'Fin comédien. Ou créer un jeu vidéo. Ou être propriétaire d'une boîte de nuit. J'sais pas. Ou même les trois à la fois. Toi ? »

« On va commencer par finir la Terminale, hein, on verra après. »

   Il a rigolé et ça m'a fait sourire ; j'ai réalisé que j'aimais bien le faire rire.

« T'es sûr, t'as pas faim ? »

« Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que t'as? »

« Bah... J'ai des biscottes, je pense, » il a dit, en riant. « Ah non, attends. J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes, hier. T'en veux un peu ? »

  J'ai hésité, et il s'est levé de son lit. Il m'a fait signe d'attendre et il a quitté. J'en ai profité pour continuer d'admirer les nombreux détails de sa chambre. Il doit beaucoup l'aimer, j'ai l'impression que chaque petit élément a sa place et son importance. Surtout cette grande affiche de Freddie Mercury, le poing en l'air, victorieux, avec son iconique veste jaune. 

  Louis est revenu peu après. « Tu me diras comment tu la trouves. J’ai pas goûté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était pour les filles. J'avais pas faim. Tiens. »

   Il m'a tendu une petite assiette et une fourchette. Il se tenait debout près du bureau, une main contre sa hanche et l'autre dans le vide, le poignet un peu cassé. Je me suis forcé pour ne pas analyser son maniérisme. Ça ne veut  _rien_  dire. J'ai mangé une bouchée, maladroitement : la moitié s’est échappée de ma bouche et est retombé dans l’assiette. On a rigolé doucement, et j’ai acquiescé pour lui signifier que c’était très bon sans devoir parler.

« T’aimes ? »

« Mh. »

« Ça fait plaisir, alors. »

  Il est retourné s'allonger sur son lit et j'ai fait semblant de bosser pendant un quart d'heure. Puis je n'ai pas pu résister. Je me suis retourné vers lui.

« Ils font quoi, tes parents ? »

« C'est un interrogatoire ? Tu veux mon certificat de naissance, là ? »

« S'il te plaît, je cherche des idées. »

« Mon père il est pilote chez Air France. »

« Ah carrément. »

« Ma mère est réceptionniste dans un hôtel. »

« Okay. »

« Tu vas bosser, ou... ? »

« Honnêtement, non. Toi ? »

« Moi non plus. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

  J'ai haussé les épaules. Je suis bien avec lui, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit, j'aime bien lui parler, seulement.

« Tu me montres ton appart ? »

« Y'a rien à voir, franchement. Y'a ma chambre, ici. Après, le long du couloir, y a celle de Charlotte, c'est la plus vieille. Après, la chambre de Félicité, elle a douze ans. Et celle des jumelles, elles ont huit ans. Au fond, y'a la salle de bain. Et après, la chambre de mes parents, la cuisine, le salon, tout ça. »

« Bah... merci pour la visite, » j'ai souri, il a fait de même.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? »

« Ça dépend. Est-ce que t'es le genre de personne qui se fâche si quelqu'un pose trop de questions pendant un film ? »

« Nan, » il m'a rassuré. « Au contraire, c'est moi qui fait chier les gens. »

« Cool. »

  Il s'est levé, il a ouvert les deux battants d'une grande armoire et ma mâchoire a failli se décrocher. Il a une télévision dans sa chambre, face à son lit. Il s'est moqué de ma surprise et il est allé choisir un film.

« J'ai le dernier Star Wars mais il est en anglais, je pige rien. Sinon, j'ai Indiana Jones. »

« Lequel? »

« Bah les deux. Celui d'il y a deux ans, tu l'as vu ? »

« Non. »

« Moi non plus. Je le mets. »

« Ouais, si tu veux. »

« Tu peux aller sur le lit, c'est plus confortable »

   Sans réfléchir, j'y suis allé. Il a mis le film et il est revenu. Il a enlevé ses feuilles, ses cahiers, ses affaires et il s'est allongé près de moi. 

  Je regarde le film à moitié. L'autre partie de moi s'est plongée dans une crise existentielle et tout mon corps est hyper-conscient de la situation, de sa proximité, de sa présence, alors qu'il n'y a absolument pas de quoi s'alarmer. Il est totalement détendu et il regarde l'écran attentivement. Mais moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards du coin de l'oeil.

  Il m'a cramé, une fois. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés, j'ai vite détourné le regard vers un poster de Queens of Space. Il y avait deux femmes en bikini qui se battaient à l'épée sur un vaisseau spatial en plein milieu de l’espace.

   Quelqu'un a frappé à sa porte puis une femme est entrée. À la voir, je lui aurais même pas donné plus de trente ans. Elle s'habille comme une ado, elle a des longs cheveux bruns, une épaisse frange qui cache son front, et une cigarette allumée entre ses doigts. Elle nous a vus tous les deux, et ça lui a pris cinq secondes pour s'en remettre.

« Salut. »

 Elle a une voix cassée. Et un tout petit peu rauque aussi. Comme une voix de quelqu'un qui a fumé toute sa vie, quoi.

« Salut, » Louis a répondu sans la regarder. « C'est Harry, il est au lycée. On bossait. »

« Bonjour Harry. » Je lui ai fait un signe de la main. « Tu lui as offert à manger ? »

« Ouais. » Il a pointé l'assiette sur le bureau, d'un mouvement de tête assez vague.

« T'as encore faim ? » Elle m'a demandé, et j'ai dit non. « Bon, bah je vous laisse. »

   Elle est repartie.

« Ma mère. »Il a répondu à ma question silencieuse.

« Elle est  _hyper_ jeune, putain. »

« Oui. »

   Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais après ça, l'ambiance avait changé. Il regardait toujours l'écran, passivement, et il ne réagissait même pas aux moments drôles. Il était même un peu tendu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien. » Il a répondu, directement, comme s'il s'y attendait.

   Sa mère l'a appelé depuis la cuisine, il s'est levé, il a fait pause sur le VCR et il est sorti pour la rejoindre. Quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans l'appart, et j'ai entendu une autre voix féminine. Ça commençait à se disputer à voix basse et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on parlait de moi alors j'ai déjà commencé à ranger mes trucs.

« Encore un ? Mais c'est  _n'importe quoi_. Tu vas où, comme ça ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

« Pourquoi je m'énerve ? T'es sérieux ? »

« Ouais, Lottie, je suis sérieux, ce qui est fait est fait, t'as pas besoin de me faire la morale, c'est pas comme si ça allait arriver une deuxième fois, non plus. »

« Mais tu t'entends parler, même ?  Maman, tu peux m'aider ? »

« Bah....non. Il est grand, hein, il fait ce qu'il veut. Il a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait, après, moi ce que j'en dis...Grand garçon responsable qu'il est, il a pas vraiment besoin de notre aide, chouchou.»

« Maman, c'est pas drôle ! »

   J'ai entendu des pas qui s'approchent de la chambre. La porte s'est ouverte sur une jeune fille blonde, plus petite que lui, avec les mêmes lunettes que John Lennon. Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a pointé la sortie.

« Il faut que tu partes. »

« Quoi... »

« Tu peux pas rester. »

   J'ai vu Louis au fond du couloir qui regardait la scène sans réagir. Je ne comprends plus rien.

« J'allais partir de toute façon. »

    J'ai quitté la chambre, je suis passé par le couloir et à côté de Louis qui m'a attrapé doucement par le bras. Il m'a dit, tout bas, que c'était pas du tout contre moi, que je ne devais pas le prendre personnellement, je lui ai dit de me laisser, parce que, pour la millième fois, je ne comprends rien et personne ne m'explique. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai fait une sieste dans le lit de Gemma parce qu'il est plus confortable que le mien. Tant pis si elle s'énerve en rentrant de la fac, au moins, peut-être que je trouverai le courage de lui parler. C'est toujours dans les périodes comme celles-ci, où tout est flou dans ma tête et où des centaines de questions surgissent, dont je n'ai jamais la réponse parce que j'ai peur de les poser ou bien on ne veut pas me répondre, que je réapparais dans la vie de Gemma.

   Sauf que là, putain, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne peux pas lui dire, j'ai beaucoup trop peur de ce qu'elle peut m'annoncer et me révéler sur moi. Si ça se trouve, elle sait déjà, et elle se tait pour pas me faire peur. J'ai mal à la tête.

   Elle est rentrée à dix-huit heures, l'heure à laquelle je me réveillais dans son lit, affalé sur mon ventre, les pieds pris dans ses draps et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller qui laisse sûrement des marques sur ma joue à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'ai entendue parler avec papa dans le couloir. Demain, il y a un camion qui vient pour l'aider à transporter toutes ses choses dans son nouvel appartement, et ils l'ont aidée en commandant des nouveaux meubles.

   Elle est enfin venue dans sa chambre, elle a allumé la lumière et j'ai senti qu'elle s'était immobilisée.

« Harry. »

« C'était confortable. »

« Tu veux mon lit ? J'en ai acheté un autre. »

    J'ai failli me mettre à pleurer. Je voulais lui dire de venir dans le lit avec moi parce qu'on le faisait tout le temps quand on était petit et qu'elle faisait les meilleurs câlins du monde, mais je ne lui dis rien parce qu'on a grandi et ça ne se fait plus. Ou peut-être que c'est seulement moi qui ai les idées tordues.

« Ça va ? »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Tu veux me parler ? »

   J'ai tourné la tête vers elle, enfin, et elle semblait inquiète, ça m'a fait de la peine.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pas maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'sais même pas. »

« Bon... Je t'ai ramené ça. »

   Elle a sorti un paquet de bonbons Haribo de son sac et j'ai pouffé de rire même si je n'avais pas du tout envie de rire. Je me suis levé, j'ai pris le paquet et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.


	3. trois.

  
  
En octobre, j'ai appris que Florence était ma petite amie.

  On me l'a dit pendant que j'étais sur le banc, en EPS. Un mec dans l'équipe adverse au handball m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance de sortir avec une bombe pareille. J'ai dit merci, puis j'ai remis ma vie en question. Elle est allée dire ça à tout le monde. Donc Florence et moi, on sort ensemble, visiblement. Ce qui est bien pour moi, je crois. De plus en plus de gens commencent à me parler et à vouloir passer du temps avec moi, on m'invite à des soirées, j'y revois Louis mais il passe son temps avec des gens que je ne connais pas. On se parle rapidement dans les couloirs, à la pause, mais jamais pour se dire quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, et ça m'attriste parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose, c'est con.

   Florence se plaint que je ne l'appelle pas, que je ne l'emmène jamais nulle part. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je viens tout juste d'apprendre qu'on sortait ensemble et que je viens de découvrir la liste d'obligations officielles du petit ami modèle, donc...

  Ça me fatigue.

   Je pensais qu'on n'était que des connaissances qui se retrouvent pour baiser une fois de temps en temps – j'ai à peu près résolu mon problème gênant, alors elle est contente, ça va.

  Elle m'a dit de l'appeler, un soir, alors je l'ai fait. J'ai pris le fixe et je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre puis j'ai verrouillé la porte. J'ai composé son numéro et j'ai posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, face au plafond, le combiné contre mon oreille, ça a sonné deux fois, puis elle a répondu. Quand on a commencé à parler, j'ai réalisé qu'on n'avait rien du tout à se dire. On parlait des cours. Elle m'a parlé de ses potes, je lui ai dit qu'elle était plus belle qu'elles et elle a rigolé.

   Il y a eu un blanc de quelques secondes, et on a fait ce qu'on sait faire de mieux.

   Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle portait, et on est partis de là. Je crois que c'était plus facile pour moi cette fois, parce que je ne la voyais pas, que je ne la touchais pas, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me toucher non plus. Il n'y avait que sa voix, et ça me suffisait.

***

    Pendant la semaine de vacances à la fin du mois, j'ai revu Louis. J'étais dans la pharmacie près de chez lui, ma mère m'avait chargé de lui ramener des analgésiques puisqu'ils étaient sans ordonnance. La première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'il avait perdu du poids. Ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes sous sa peau, et c'était un peu creux, sous ses yeux. Je me suis approché et il a levé les yeux vers moi. J'ai parlé en premier.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Ça a pas l'air d'aller. »

« Jure. »

« Tu ressembles aux mecs dans Thriller. Ceux qui dansent derrière Michael Jackson. »

« T'es sympa, toi, dis donc. »

« Pardon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. J'ai une prescription à prendre, tu m'attends ? »

« Ouais. »

    Je me suis éloigné pour prendre la marque que ma mère choisit toujours pendant qu'il partait vers le comptoir. J'entends une femme qui lui dit qu'il n'y en a plus pour le moment, qu'il fallait attendre vendredi prochain pour que le stock soit refait, et il a protesté en disant qu'il en avait besoin tout de suite.

« Bah, désolée, m'sieur, mais moi j'peux rien y faire. Le stock, il est là, où il l'est pas. Essayez la pharmacie sur rue de la Barre. »

« Y'a pas, rue de la Barre, ils ont jamais rien, là-bas. »

« Désolée. »

« Mais même le médicament qui sert à rien vous l'avez pas, vous vous fichez de nous ? C'est quoi, il a été discontinué, lui aussi ? »

« Pour les plaintes, c'est directement au labo qu'il faut s'adresser. Allez hurler devant les portes de l'Institut Pasteur, vous l'aurez plus vite, votre molécule. »

« Vous parlez trop mal, putain, allez vous faire foutre. »

   Il est sorti directement sans un seul regard pour moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. J'ai payé pour les médicaments de ma mère et je suis sorti pour le rejoindre. Il m'attendait, les dents serrées et la mâchoire crispée.

« Hey. Il y a une autre pharmacie à côté de chez moi. »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Ma sœur elle connaît des gens, elle peut obtenir ton médicament rapidement. C'est quoi, le nom ? Ou la molécule ? »

« Laisse tomber, j'ai dit. C'est même pas le médicament le problème, c'est eux. C'est comment ils parlent à chaque fois. La dernière fois c'était un mec, il me dit que c'est parce que je suis pédé, que j'ai mérité d'être malade. »

   Je n'ai pas fait le lien.

   Comment j'aurais pu ? Je ne sais rien sur rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il vient de m'avouer qu'il est homo et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je suis resté là à le regarder comme un con, la parole en suspens et la tête qui tourne à mille à l'heure. Puis je suis redescendu sur Terre.

« T'es malade ? »

   Il n'a pas répondu.

« C'est grave ? »

Toujours rien. J'ai compris que si je continuais à lui poser des questions il allait se renfermer et partir.

« Il est midi passé, on va manger. »

   Je ne fais même pas ce genre de propositions à Florence. Donc je me pose des questions encore. Il a eu l'air d'hésiter, puis il a dit d'accord. Je l'ai emmené chez le traiteur près de chez moi, parce que je connais le menu par cœur. J'ai commandé pour nous deux et je suis sorti pour fumer parce que j'en avais besoin. Je le regardais par la vitre avec ma clope en bouche. Il était à table et il surveillait le comptoir pour notre commande. Après quelques minutes, il a croisé mon regard, et j'ai laissé tomber le reste de ma clope avant de l'écraser par terre. Je suis rentré et je me suis assis face à lui. On a pris nos commandes et on a mangé en silence. Je le regardais encore et je me disais qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre du  _phénomène_ que j'ai vu à cette première soirée. Ou peut-être que j'étais trop bourré à l'époque, pour m'en rendre compte. Je l'avais tellement idéalisé. Dans ma tête, c'était Le Mec Qui Danse Bien, celui qui m'avait permis de m'échapper pendant quelques minutes, c'était un personnage à part entière, je ne savais même pas qu'il était réel. Maintenant je le sais, et je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Je veux le voir danser et je veux qu'il danse avec moi, alors je lui ai parlé de la fête d'Halloween chez Cédric. Il mâchait encore ses frites, puis il a réprimé un petit rire. Il a essuyé sa bouche et le sel sur ses doigts et il a dit :

« Tu vas danser avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Y aura Florence. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Je t'avoue un truc. Jusqu'à tout récemment, j'savais même pas qu'on sortait ensemble, » je lui ai avoué et il s'est moqué de moi. « J'te promets. On me l'a annoncé, je me sentais spectateur de ma propre vie.»

« Pourquoi t'as pas nié, alors ? Si c'est pas ta meuf, c'est pas ta meuf. C'est pas elle qui décide. »

« Ouais, mais... Sur le coup, j'ai pas réfléchi. Du coup, on est ensemble. »

« Vous faites quoi, elle et toi ? »

« Rien. Vraiment, rien. On parle pour rien dire. »

« Elle est super jolie, Florence, quand même. T'as beaucoup de chance. J'crois que tu le réalises pas encore parce que t'es nouveau. Je connais des mecs qui tueraient pour être à ta place. »

« Genre toi ? »

« Ha, ha. Tu commences déjà à me vanner ? »

« Non, pardon. » J'ai vite changé de sujet avant qu'il ne me questionne. J'ai décidé de relancer Halloween. « Tu viendras à la soirée ? »

« J'sais pas. Il habite vachement loin, Cédric, quand même. »

« Quoi, c'est rentrer tard, qui te dérange ? Comment tu es rentré la dernière fois ? »

« Je suis rentré avec un mec, il m'a ramené chez lui. Il était pas au lycée, c'est un pote à Cédric. Il l'avait invité mais il sait pas qu'il est pédé.  Tu lui dis pas, à Cédric, par contre. L'autre type il est bien profond dans le placard et il compte pas en sortir. »

   Ah. Ça me choque toujours qu'il soit si direct, qu'il le dise sans aucune retenue, et ça me flatte un peu qu'il présume que je ne vais pas être dégoûté. J'ai gagné sa confiance et c'est important, je crois.

« Bah... Moi, j'habite près de chez lui. Tu peux passer la nuit, si tu veux. On a deux chambres parce que ma sœur est partie. »

« Je verrai. C'est sympa, merci. »

« Je vais parler à ma sœur pour tes médicaments, je sais qu'elle peut faire quelque chose. »

« Je suis sérieux, laisse tomber. Ils servent à rien. »

« Mais tu vas pas bien, là. »

« Que je les prenne ou pas, je vais jamais bien, donc... »

   Il me fait tellement de peine et je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je lui ai proposé d'aller prendre une glace, il a explosé de rire. Je lui ai dit que j'étais sérieux, et que j'en voulais aussi, alors il a fini par accepter, il a dit merci pour le déjeuner et on est partis.

***

    À la soirée d'Halloween, j'ai évité de trop boire parce que je voulais être assez conscient en fin de soirée. J'ai dit à Louis qu'il pouvait passer la nuit et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit m'effondrer comme une merde chez moi à trois heures du matin. 

    Florence portait une robe beige un peu courte, avec le signe de Ghostbusters, et des bottes cirées noires qui montent jusqu'à ses genoux. J'ai compris que c'était son déguisement : ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. J'ai juste un tee-shirt et un vieux jean délavé, avec mes Converse abîmées. Elle m'a présenté à des gens que je n'avais jamais vus :

« C'est mon copain nul qui n'a pas de déguisement, il s'appelle Harry. »

« Ça fait plaisir. » j'ai répondu en serrant la main de tout le monde.

   Florence et moi on a dansé ensemble sur les paroles de Ghostbusters, elle s'éclatait. Cédric est monté sur un meuble, il a crié « WHO ARE YOU GONNA CALL ? » et ils ont tous répondu « GHOSTBUSTERS! ». Si Cédric ne devient pas DJ, plus tard, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

  Quand Louis est arrivé, j'ai dit à Florence que je devais pisser mais ce n'était pas vrai. Je suis bien allé aux toilettes, mais seulement pour me reprendre. J'avais les deux mains appuyées sur le bord du lavabo et je me regardais dans le miroir. La musique résonnait à l'extérieur. J'ai remarqué que je suais un peu, alors j'ai essayé de me détendre parce que je n'avais pas d'autre tee-shirt.

  J'ai fermé le couvercle de la cuvette et je me suis assis dessus, j'avais la tête qui tournait un peu.

  La porte s'est ouverte, j'ai sursauté. Je pensais l'avoir verrouillée, putain.

  C'était lui. Il s'est arrêté directement et il a pouffé de rire.

« 'Scuse. Tu chiais ? »

« Nan. »

« Okay. Je peux entrer ? »

« ... Pourquoi ? »

  Il n'a pas répondu. Il est entré, il a fermé derrière et il a allumé la petite lumière au-dessus du miroir du lavabo. Je l'ai regardé des pieds à la tête et je sais que j'ai l'air d'un con parce que je commence à être bourré et que je me sens tout léger. Il ne portait que du noir, tout près du corps. Il se recoiffait devant le miroir et il m'ignorait. Tant mieux, je devais sûrement être en train de baver devant lui. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient sous cette lumière et son teint un peu hâlé les faisait tant ressortir. Il allait mieux.

Il brillait, comme je n'ai jamais vu personne briller.

  Il bougeait un peu au rythme de la musique étouffée. Il a fouillé dans un tiroir et, sans aucune gêne, il a ouvert une trousse de maquillage qui devait appartenir à la soeur de Cédric. Il en a sorti un crayon noir pour les yeux et me l'a montré.

« Est-ce que j'en mets ? ... C'est trop de noir, non ?  »

« Je...Je sais pas. C'est du maquillage, c'est pour les filles, non ? » 

Il a levé les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Oh là là... Bon. »

  Il a abandonné l'eye-liner et il est sorti en me laissant seul. J'ai enfoui mes mains dans mes cheveux et j'ai pris une grande respiration. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'ai espéré m'évanouir avant la fin de la soirée pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la vérité.

   Dans la grande pièce, j'ai vu Florence qui dansait avec Cédric. Elle avait croisé ses mains derrière sa nuque et ils dansaient, hanches contre hanches. Alors je pourrais me mentir à moi-même et aller les séparer pour la reprendre parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était  _ma_  copine. Je n'en fais rien. Je la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut, et je fais ce que je veux aussi.

    Cédric m'a regardé pendant une fraction de seconde, il a rigolé et il a lâché Florence. Je me suis éloigné, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie. 

    J'ai repéré Louis qui dansait avec une fille en Première. C'était une petite blonde aux boucles folles. Elle dansait très bien, elle aussi. Leurs mouvements  s'accordaient atrocement bien. Ils bougent ensemble comme si tout était prévu, comme s'ils savaient exactement ce que l'autre pensait. Et ça me rendait fou. Quel genre de connexion spirituelle est-ce qu'il faut avoir pour danser comme ça avec quelqu'un ? 

    Je me suis approché et j'ai mis ma main sur son bras, doucement, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là. Il s'est retourné, m'a vu, et m'a fait le même regard que lors de cette première soirée. Des yeux défiants, plein de malice et étincelants, plus que de raison.

     Ce n'est plus moi qu'il voyait, mais un partenaire de danse. Particulier. J'ai failli rire à cette référence mais je n'ai pas eu le temps parce qu'il a mis sa main sur ma hanche et a placé la mienne sur la sienne parce que le rythme avait changé. Là, devant moi, se trouvait Le Mec Qui Danse Bien, et pas Louis Qui Est Malade Et Qui Est Homo Ma Parole. C'est ce que je voulais dire, l'autre jour, quand je disais qu'avec lui, je pouvais m'échapper. Il m'apprend à bouger et étrangement j'apprends vite.

« Tu es déguisé en quoi ? » je lui ai crié pour qu'il m'entende par-dessus la musique.

   Il s'est approché pour me répondre à l'oreille :

« Johnny Castle. »

« Quoi ?  »

« Johnny ! Castle !  »

« Ah ouais ! Genre Patrick Swayze ? »

« Exact. »

« T'as trouvé ta Baby Houseman ? » J'ai demandé alors qu'on s'éloignait lentement de la piste.

« Je cherche encore. »

  J'ai souri comme un débile, et il m'a pris la main pour me faire danser. Il m'a complimenté, il m'a dit que j'avais pris un peu plus confiance en moi. 

« Toi ? » Il a lancé, en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. « En quoi t'es déguisé ? »

 « Harry Styles. »

  Entendre son rire réchauffe mon coeur, et j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas.

 « Si tu connaissais la choré, t'aurais pu être Baby, » il a fait remarquer sur un ton léger. « On leur en aurait mis plein la vue, ce soir. »

    J'ai rigolé doucement, et quand la musique s'est un peu adoucie, j'ai réalisé que sa main tenait toujours la mienne. On ne dansait plus. On se regardait seulement. J'ai jeté un oeil autour de moi, ils ne faisait même pas attention à nous. J'ai repéré Florence qui se bourrait la gueule dans un coin. J'ai eu peur soudainement, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui se passait, ma tête tournait. J'ai repris ma main et j'ai quitté la grande pièce pour aller dans la cuisine et respirer.  J'ai bien vu qu'il m'avait suivi; mon cœur s'est remis à battre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. 

   Dans la cuisine, j'ai bu un verre d'eau, et il est venu près de moi. Il était dos au comptoir, moi j'y faisais face. Y'avait  _Boule de Flipper_ qui jouait et qu'on entendait vaguement. Je crois que ça lui prend toujours un moment pour sortir de cet état second dans lequel il se retrouve, parfois. Moi, je le regardais sans gêne. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'aurais pu blâmer l'alcool qui me monte à la tête, sa peau qui brille, sa mâchoire définie, les petits anneaux qui scintillent sur son oreille, son allure décontractée, ses mains appuyées sur le comptoir, sa posture, ses courbes, son air absent, mes fantasmes tordus. La musique résonnait dans ma tête.

_Moi j'suis comme une bombe, qu'on a larguée, et puis qui tombe au beau milieu d'un slow d'enfer sans partenaire._

  J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai compris que c'était réel. Que c'était là, et que ça n'allait pas partir, même si je le repoussais au fond de moi, même si j'utilisais Florence pour me protéger des autres. Je jouais un rôle avec elle pour qu'elle joue bien le sien aussi. Mais avec lui, je n'ai aucune raison de mentir ni de me cacher et je n'en avais pas envie non plus. C'est ce qui me fait peur. Alors, quoi, je l'ai embrassé. Il ne m'a pas repoussé et je ne m'en attendais pas à moins de sa part. C'était comme s'il s'y attendait. Je n'ai pas trop compris ni suivi ce qui s'est passé, je ne réfléchissais plus. Je l'écrasais presque contre le comptoir, ma main plaquée contre sa joue toute douce. Sa bouche, elle goûtait l'innocence, un peu. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je me suis séparé de lui après un moment, pour le regarder. Lui, il regardait mes lèvres. Puis, quand ses yeux ont croisé les miens, mon coeur a raté un battement. Il semblait incertain. Même un peu...désolé, ou déçu, ou un truc du genre. Je ne comprends pas. Je me suis éloigné vers la droite et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. À quoi j'ai pensé...

« Pardon. » J'ai dit, à voix basse.

« T'es un drôle de mec. » Il avait un demi-sourire.

Il m'a regardé, et moi je ne savais plus comment réagir.

« On peut parler ? » J'ai demandé.

« On parlera tout à l'heure, je dois danser. »

« On rentre à minuit, ça te va ? »

« Minuit et demi. » il a négocié en me tendant une bière.

« Minuit et demi. »

    Dans les photos de cette soirée, je suis certain qu'on en verrait une de Louis et moi qui embrassons Cédric sur chacune de ses joues, une où je regarde Florence danser avec d'autres mecs, et une où on me voit affalé sur le canapé, profondément endormi. C'est Louis qui m'a réveillé à deux heures du matin, quand il ne restait presque plus personne. J'ai ouvert les yeux, perdu, et je me suis redressé, complètement désorienté. Louis aidait à ranger ce qui traînait un peu partout. Je ne me souviens de rien.

« On y va ? » Louis s'est assis près de moi.

« Où ça ? »

« Bah... chez toi. »

   Je reste silencieux en essayant de me souvenir où c'était, chez moi. Je dois avoir l'air tellement perdu, parce qu'il rigole.

« Ah ouais... Okay. On y va. »

   Cédric nous a dit qu'on peut passer la nuit, si on veut, alors je lui ai dit que c'était gentil mais qu'on allait rentrer. J'ai vraiment envie de prendre une douche et de me changer. En plus, si ma mère ne me voit pas dans mon lit le matin, la France entière va en entendre parler. Donc on est rentrés. À pied, on a mis cinq minutes, j'ai galéré avec la clé dans la serrure et on est entrés sans allumer quoi que ce soit. J'ai trébuché sur des chaussures, je me suis penché pour leur dire chut et il a pouffé de rire. Je lui ai dit chut, à lui aussi. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai guidé avec mes mains sur ses épaules, vers ma chambre. Là, j'ai allumé, et j'ai tout de suite eu envie de m'écraser par terre. C'est ce que je craignais. Je voulais passer du temps avec lui avant qu'il soit trop tard pour en parler, comme le lendemain matin où on blâme tout sur l'alcool. J'ai pris ma douche en premier et je lui ai laissé la salle de bain. Je me suis installé devant la télé et j'ai mis le volume très bas pour ne réveiller personne – c'est sûrement déjà fait mais à ce moment-là je m'en fiche. Je me bats pour ne pas dormir sur le canapé : j'ai ouvert la fenêtre avec mon pied. Un vent froid souffle sur moi. Tout ce qu'il y a à la télé c'est le documentaire  _l'Aventure des Plantes_. Mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus et je lutte vraiment. J'ai changé de chaîne et c'était la rediffusion des nouvelles de tout à l'heure. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent mais je peux lire la bande qui défile sous la journaliste :  _Jean-Marie Le Pen brocardé par les associations pour sa position discriminatoire envers les séropositifs : il propose l'instauration de « sidatoriums »._

Je n'ai pas percuté, là non plus. J'ai entendu l'eau de la douche qui se ferme, alors je me suis levé et j'ai traîné jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai sorti un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt trop large et je les lui ai donnés quand il est sorti de la salle de bain. 

« Merci. Tu veux toujours qu'on parle ? »

« Ouais... Viens dans ma chambre. »

Il m'a suivi et j'ai fermé la porte derrière nous. Je me suis allongé dans mon lit, le bras derrière ma tête et les paupières lourdes. 

Je l'ai vu se changer devant moi. Pendant un moment, il était complètement nu. J'ai contemplé son corps en silence, impassible, mais la tête bourrée de questions. Mes yeux glissent sur sa peau, son torse lisse, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses. Tout est ferme, mais par endroits, ses os ressortent. Je peux voir qu'il rase certains endroits que moi, je ne touche même pas, mais je n'ai pas fait la remarque à voix haute. 

Une fois habillé, il s'est assis sur ma chaise. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait s'allonger, s'il voulait. Je l'ai vu inspirer et il s'est décidé à le faire. Il s'est couché, lui aussi et je me suis contenté de le regarder seulement, avec mes yeux qui s'apprêtent à se fermer.

« Alors ? » J'ai chuchoté.

« Quoi, alors ? C'est toi qui voulait parler. »

« Oui. » Sauf que je n'ai toujours rien dit. J'ai souri, mais lui, il ne souriait pas comme moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose le tracasse, à un tel point qu'il s'interdit de se laisser aller. Et je me sens comme le dernier des imbéciles à ne toujours pas comprendre ce qui se passe avec Louis. «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

« Bah... On parle. »

« Non, pas maintenant, maintenant. Mais maintenant.  _From now on._  »

«C'est bon, on a compris que tu parles anglais, Prince Harry. Redescends.  »

   Je lui ai souri.

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça... Et tu me plais... Un peu. »

« Écoute... J'sais pas. C'est comme tu veux. T'as une copine. Tu fais ce que tu veux. J'suis pas là pour foutre la merde. »

« Mais toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

   Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite et j'imagine que c'est parce que ça l'a surpris que je lui demande ce que lui, il veut. Peut-être que je suis le premier à l'avoir fait.

« Moi, j'veux m'amuser. Je veux rien de sérieux. » il a chuchoté, je me suis tu, jusqu'à ce qu'il poursuive. « C'est mieux pour toi, aussi. Ce serait trop compliqué. Surtout que t'as pas trop l'air de t'assumer, pour le moment. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, sois pas bête. Et puis... Si tu me veux, je suis toujours là, t'as pas besoin de... T'as pas besoin de te casser la tête avec moi. »

« Est-ce que je vais devoir le dire à Florence ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. » Il a insisté. « Je t'oblige à rien. »

« Me laisse pas seul là-dedans. » J'ai murmuré, et je l'avais pensé sur un ton de plaisanterie mais quand c'est sorti, c'était comme si je le suppliais.

   Il a souri paresseusement et d'une voix encore plus fatiguée que la mienne, il a répondu.

« T'es pas content ? Les autres ils sautent de joie quand je leur dis ça. Un truc sans attaches, c'est une aubaine. »

« C'est qui, les autres ? » J'ai froncé les sourcils et il a tendu la main vers mon front pour enrouler une mèche autour de son doigt. Il a frôlé mon front, mon coeur s'est emballé.

« Bah... les autres. »

« J'ai déjà mal à la tête. »

« Prends un Doliprane, ça ira mieux. »

   Si au début de la soirée, j'étais perdu, là, je n'ai même plus les mots.


	4. quatre.

    Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, j'ai constaté l'ampleur de la connerie que je venais de faire. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai soif. J'étais au lit, couvert jusqu'au cou, je sentais son bras contre le mien, sa peau brûlante. Il dormait profondément et je pouvais le sentir respirer. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour de bon, j'ai regardé autour de moi. Ma chambre est baignée de lumière parce que je n'ai pas fermé les volets, la veille. Ça sent le café, alors il ne doit pas être extrêmement tard. J'entends quelque chose, dehors. Dans la cuisine, ma mère mangeait sûrement son petit-déjeuner parce qu'il y a les couverts qui claquent entre eux et une cuillère qui tourne dans une tasse en céramique. Elle est toute seule, donc mon père n'est pas là. J'ai regardé le plafond pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, et je pensais. Je pensais à ma mère. Je me suis souvenu qu'hier, je m'étais mis dans la tête que j'allais tout lui dire, parce que je n'aime pas lui cacher des choses – quand j'essaie de le faire, même si ce n'est pas mal intentionné, elle est toujours triste. Elle me dit toujours que je peux tout lui dire et qu'elle ne se fâchera pas, mais, quoi, c'est ma mère, je ne vais pas tout lui raconter. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Et je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'elle me voit autrement. Donc, quand je l'ai entendue se diriger vers ma chambre, j'ai remonté le drap encore plus haut pour qu'elle ne voit pas Louis et j'ai fermé les yeux. Elle a ouvert la porte, s'est assurée que j'étais bien rentré de la soirée, et elle est retournée dans la cuisine. J'ai baissé le drap et j'ai soupiré. Quand je dis que je suis un lâche, ce n'est pas pour rigoler. 

 

   Louis s'est réveillé un peu après. Il a seulement ouvert les yeux mais il n'a pas bougé. On s'est regardés, et je n'ai pas su quoi dire donc je me suis contenté de regarder le plafond comme le dernier des imbéciles. 

   Je me suis souvenu qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait rien de sérieux et que, certainement, ça m'arrangerait. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'aiderait pas. Temporairement, du moins. C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas le concept. Ce serait si facile de le blesser, comme ça, et je ne le saurais jamais parce qu'on ne se devrait rien, l'un l'autre, donc je ne pourrais pas dire pardon, ou arranger les choses. 

« T'as bien dormi ? » Il a demandé. « Je t'ai pas trop soûlé cette nuit ? J'sais que je bouge. On me le dit toujours. »

« J'ai rien remarqué. Tu m'as gardé au chaud, j'aime bien. »

« Pff. »   

    Je me suis levé et j'ai pris mon paquet de clopes qui traînait sur mon bureau. Il ne m'en restait qu'une, alors j'ai pris mon briquet et j'ai ouvert la fenêtre en grand pour fumer vers l'extérieur. Je me suis un peu penché pour voir la rue et éviter d'avoir à le regarder, lui. Il faisait froid, parce qu'on est en novembre, maintenant, mais je m'en fiche. Il y a une moto qui est passée, puis un énorme camion, et la pollution m'a frappé en pleine gueule. J'ai tapoté ma cigarette sur le bord de la fenêtre pour faire tomber les cendres et je lui ai parlé, enfin.

« T'as faim ? »

« Pas trop, mais faut que j'aille pisser. » Il a commencé à se lever et j'ai dû le stopper.

« Non, attends un peu. Ma mère part dans quelques minutes. Et je te ferai à manger, après. »

« Y a pas de problème. »

   Il s'est recouché et j'ai fermé les yeux un instant.

« Pourquoi ta sœur s'est énervée, l'autre jour ? »

« J'sais pas. Elle aime bien prendre des décisions pour moi. »

« Elle est plus jeune que toi. »

« Seulement sur son certificat de naissance. »

« Même ta mère était plus cool. »

« Ma mère. » Il a rigolé. « Elle est pas de ce monde. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'sais pas, elle est ailleurs, elle réalise pas ce qui arrive autour d'elle. Ça l'accable, ce qui se passe, donc elle se distance de nous... 'Fin, de moi. »

« Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? »

« On ira lui demander ensemble, toi et moi. »

« Non, vraiment. »

    Il s'est étiré sur le lit, et le vieux tee-shirt que je lui ai prêté est remonté sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de son nombril. Il a couvert ses yeux avec son avant-bras et je me suis dit qu'il allait peut-être dire quelque chose de vrai, puisqu'il se cachait les yeux et qu'il n'avait pas à me regarder. J'ai visé en plein dans le mille, parce qu'il a lâché une véritable bombe atomique en parlant :

« Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a appris que j'allais essentiellement finir par crever sans préavis. »

    J'ai mis quelques secondes à m'en remettre. Je le regardais encore mais lui il n'osait pas. 

« T'as quoi ? » J'ai demandé, avec une voix à peine audible. « C'est grave à ce point ? »

    Rien.

« Ça se soigne ? »

« À ton avis ? »

   J'avais tellement d'autres questions, mais je n'ai pas pu les poser, parce qu'immédiatement, j'ai senti quelque chose d'affreux qui déferlait dans tout mon corps et toute ma tête. Je ne savais pas quoi penser et encore moins quoi lui dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans des situations comme ça ? Je suis sûr que Gemma, elle saurait. Elle sait toujours quoi dire. Elle a une empathie démesurée et elle gère toutes les situations. Mais Gemma n'est pas là et moi je suis là et je suis encore plus perdu que je ne l'étais au début. J'ai entendu ma mère qui quitte la maison et j'ai soufflé. J'ai fouillé dans la poche de ma veste qui traînait au sol pour essayer d'y trouver une autre cigarette. Rien. 

« Eh. J'suis encore là, hein. » Il m'a fait remarquer en s'asseyant sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

« Oui. »

« J'sais pas, mec, tu me regardes comme si j'étais déjà un cadavre... Détends-toi. »

« Désolé, je voulais pas. »

« Ça va. » Il a hésité, puis il a trouvé le moyen de changer de sujet. «Tu vas faire à manger, t'as dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Des oeufs. »

« C'est déjà bien.  » 

***

    Ce soir-là, je l'ai passé chez Gemma. Tout à l'heure, Louis a quitté ma maison et je n'ai même pas trouvé le courage de l'embrasser. J'en avais envie, tellement, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il va penser que j'ai peur, maintenant. Il va penser que je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui. Si je fais ça, je ne vaux pas plus que sa mère. Je m'imagine dans sa situation, et je me dis que si ma mère commençait à me tourner le dos pour se distancer émotionnellement de moi, je n'y survivrais pas. Putain, mais qui fait ça? Comment est-ce qu'on peut se distancer émotionnellement de son propre enfant ? Mais je juge, je juge, je ne connais même pas l'histoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il sente que je fais la même chose de mon côté. Alors, je fais quoi ? J'agis normalement ? Ou j'agis comme si je pouvais le perdre à chaque seconde ? J'angoisse ou j'essaie d'oublier ? 

   Je ne sais pas, pour changer. Je ne sais jamais rien. J'ai passé toute la soirée avachi sur son nouveau canapé en cuir, le visage à moitié écrasé contre un coussin et les yeux rivés sur la télévision. La salle à manger et la cuisine sont juste à côté, alors je peux entendre Gemma et Alain, son mec. Ils rigolent et ils préparent le repas de ce soir. Ils s'entendent très bien. Je regarde l'écran, mais en vrai, je ne regarde rien du tout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer parce que c'est compact, dans ma poitrine. L'écran est devenu un peu flou à cause de l'eau qui s'accumulait dans mes yeux, et j'entendais le mec de ma sœur qui parlait de moi.

« Il va bien, ton frère ? Il a pas bougé depuis une heure. »

« Rien d'extraordinaire. C'est la moyenne, une heure. »

« Vraiment ? » Il a rigolé. « C'est si passionnant que ça, _Des chiffres et des lettres_  ? »

« Ah non, il suit pas, hein, détrompe-toi. Il fait genre, mais il est ailleurs, en vrai. La télé c'est son excuse pour réfléchir à la vie, il fait ça depuis toujours. Harry ? » Elle m'a appelé mais je n'ai pas répondu. Alors elle est venue jusqu'au salon et elle s'est postée devant moi. « Bah... Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« J'pleure pas, arrête. »

« Harry. »

« C'est les oignons, aussi, là. »

« Ah, oui... On en parle tout à l'heure. »

« J'veux pas... J'vais rentrer après le dîner. »

   J'ai vu qu'elle allait protester, mais au final, elle n'a rien dit. Elle est retournée dans la cuisine, elle a dit à Alain qu'elle voulait une marque de pâtes précise, et lui, il a pris ses clés et en vrai gentleman, il est sorti de l'appart pour les acheter. C'était sa technique, j'imagine, parce que tout de suite après, elle est revenue et elle a voulu s'installer près de moi. Elle m'a forcé à bouger mes jambes pour s'asseoir et j'ai obéi. 

« On parle maintenant. »

« Ok. »

« J'vais pas rigoler si tu pleures. Pleure si tu veux. »

« J'veux pas pleurer, tu me soûles. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est un mec au lycée. Je l'ai rencontré en soirée. On a dansé et tout. Après on a fait connaissance. Des fois on fait des trucs ensemble... 'Fin en dehors du lycée, genre on va manger ou je vais chez lui et on révise. Il est sympa, donc je l'aime bien, vite fait. »

« Vite fait, hein ? »

« Pas vite fait. Je l'ai embrassé à une fête parce que j'en avais envie. »

   J'ai reniflé et j'ai fait une pause mais je n'ai toujours pas bougé, je suis toujours écrasé contre le coussin mais j'ai baissé les yeux pour la regarder. Je m'attendais à du dégoût, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est bête, elle n'est pas comme ça, Gemma. Mais rien. Elle m'écoutait attentivement, elle attendait la suite. Alors j'ai continué. 

« On n'a rien fait de plus, hein. »

« Okay. » Elle a dit, comme pour m'inciter à aller plus loin, parce que bien sûr, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis dans un état pareil.

« Il est malade. »

« Malade, _malade_ ? »

« Oui, malade, malade. Ça se soigne pas, je crois. »

« Harry. T'as rien fait avec lui, t'es sûr ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Euh, pourquoi. Tu suis les nouvelles ou pas ? Il couche avec des hommes, ton mec ? »

« C'est pas mon mec. »

« Réponds. »

« Oui. Sûrement, oui. »

« Écoute... Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi non plus, mais le fait que t'aimes les garçons c'est le dernier de tes problèmes. En soi, c'est même pas un problème. »

« Mais quoi, alors ? »

« S'il est séropositif, Harry, c'est grave. Faut que tu fasses gaffe. 'Fin, j'suis pas là pour te faire peur, ou quoi que ce soit. Et j'vais pas te dire de le rayer de ta vie, parce que t'y tiens assez, visiblement. Juste, tu fais gaffe. »

« Gemma, je sais même pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai rien compris. »

   Et là, elle m'a expliqué, et j'ai percuté. Le VIH. Des fois, je voyais des manifs dehors, ou à la télé, je voyais des scandales à propos de ça. Je n'avais jamais fait le lien. Et j'ai appris qu'on les stigmatisait, qu'on disait de la maladie que c'était la maladie des pédés, que ça se propageait par le sang ou si on baise sans capote. J'ai appris que ça ne se soigne pas. J'ai appris qu'il n'y a aucun traitement et que le sort qui les attendait au bout de leur vie écourtée était digne des pires films d'horreur. Que les laboratoires travaillaient dessus _apparemment_ jour et nuit mais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre résultat. Qu'il y avait ce sentiment d'abandon dans tout le pays, de négligence et d'inhumanité. Qu'il y avait eu des scandales dans les hôpitaux, que des litres de sang infecté avaient été transfusés à des patients, à des enfants, par la faute de l'État, et que personne ne faisait rien pour remédier à l'épidémie. Qu'en gros, si on est atteint, c'est fini, qu'il n'y a pas de deuxième chance pour les quelques dizaines de milliers de personnes malades dans le monde. Je me suis souvenu de ce jour à la pharmacie, quand Louis s'est énervé. Je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais vu à la télé. Le Pen voulait tous les foutre en quarantaine comme on avait fait avec les malades de la tuberculose au début du siècle. J'ai fait le lien entre sanatorium et sidatorium, et j'ai trouvé ça horrible.

   J'ai vite ravalé mes larmes et je me suis maudit. Je suis là à me plaindre alors que je suis bien calé dans ma petite vie.

   Elle a pris ma main, elle a caressé la peau avec son pouce.

« On y travaille, hein, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. »

« Il y a autre chose ? » 

« J'sais pas comment agir avec lui. »

« T'agis normalement. T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux empirer son cas, le pauvre ? »

« Il dit qu'il veut rien de sérieux. »

« V'là autre chose... C'est bien, non ? Ça t'engage à rien. Si c'est trop pour toi, tu arrêtes tout. »

« ... Tu dis pas à maman, hein ? »

« Promis. »

    Elle m'a souri, puis elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me faire un câlin, m'étouffant et m'écrasant contre le canapé. 

« Lâche-moi, je respire plus. »

« T'as fini d'être triste ? » Elle a demandé tout contre mon oreille.

« J'ai fini, va-t'en. »

« Bon. »

   Elle s'est relevée mais je l'ai rattrapée par la main.

« J'ai une copine. »

« Ah non. Ça va pas se passer comme ça, hein. C'est soit lui, soit elle, Harry, tu joues pas sur deux tableaux. Les mecs qui font ça, c'est vraiment des bâtards. »

« Mais je l'aime pas. On baise, c'est tout. »

« Parle mieux. »

« Nous copulons. »

« Tu lui dis que tu veux tout arrêter. C'est vraiment pas cool, Harry. »

    J'ai dit d'accord. Et j'ai vraiment envisagé de lui dire qu'elle et moi, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ça allait me prendre une éternité avant de trouver le courage de le faire.


	5. cinq.

  
  
À la mi-janvier, Florence est venue manger à la maison. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Parce que je n'avais pas le cœur à le faire. Elle me rejoint tous les soirs après les cours, au lycée, elle me regarde et me sourit comme si j'étais ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde. Elle m'embrasse devant tout le monde. On fait les magasins ensemble. Même, quelques fois, je me sens bien avec elle. Je suis allé chez elle à quelques reprises, elle m'a présenté à sa mère, même son chien m'adore. Je lui en veux d'être allée aussi loin. Je lui en veux parce que ça va être chaud de devoir lui dire que je ne suis pas vraiment heureux et que je me sens coincé et perdu. Elle est amoureuse. Et briser le cœur d'une fille amoureuse, c'était vraiment le truc à ne pas faire. Alors, quoi, j'ai joué le jeu pendant trois mois et demi, et là, elle était à table avec mes parents et Gemma. Gemma qui se tait et qui ne dit rien mais qui m'a fusillé du regard quand elle a appris que je n'avais toujours pas rompu avec elle. Si Louis n'était pas toujours dans ma vie, j'aurais sûrement supporté Florence jusqu'à ma mort, parce qu'elle était une solution facile à presque tous mes problèmes. Je veux qu'on me respecte au lycée ? Elle est là. Je veux que mes parents pensent que tout va bien dans ma vie et qu'ils ne se posent pas de question sur mon orientation sexuelle ? Elle est là. Si je la perds, je perds mon seul véritable bouclier contre tout ce qui me fait peur, l'ancre qui me retient sur Terre. Avec un léger examen rétrospectif, j'ai réalisé que c'était un peu dégueulasse pour elle. Quand tout ça sera fini, je vais vraiment mériter ce coup qu'elle va me mettre dans les couilles, je ne me plaindrai même pas.

   Avec Louis, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je m'attache, et je m'attache tellement vite que je me fais peur. Quand sa sœur Charlotte n'est pas là, je vais chez lui et on passe l'après-midi ou même la nuit ensemble. Je m'impose un peu, je l'avoue, je force, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me considère comme une nuisance. Sa mère me voit et elle s'en fiche. Sa chambre me détend. Il y a toujours une petite musique d'ambiance et il a d'excellents goûts. Quand je dois lire un livre pour une classe, je lis sur son lit et il révise ses notes de cours en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je m'endors toujours contre lui et ça le fait rire. Quelques fois, on va danser. On danse, et on ne rentre qu'au petit matin. C'est dans ces moments-là, entre la nuit et le jour, quand on se retrouve dans cette sorte de transe, que je suis le plus heureux. Quand je danse avec lui, je me laisse complètement aller, j'oublie tout, et je sais que lui aussi. Je sais qu'il adore être Le Mec Qui Danse Bien autant que moi j'adore être son Partenaire Particulier. Une nuit, on s'embrassait. C'était derrière la boîte où on allait toujours (parce que la piste est grande, que la musique est excellente et que les lumières colorées rendent fou). Il y avait des néons bleus. Et on s'était chauffés, vraiment. Je lui avais dit que je voulais aller plus loin avec lui, pour une fois, parce que ce qu'on faisait déjà, ce n'était pas assez ni pour moi ni pour lui. Il m'a prévenu que c'était risqué, j'ai répondu que j'en avais vraiment envie, que je connaissais les dangers (Gemma, qui est bien informée, m'a donné The Talk, la conversation la plus gênante de toute ma vie) et que je tenais à lui montrer que je pouvais l'aimer comme il faut. On est rentrés chez lui à quatre heures du matin, il a eu le temps de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, on l'a fait, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le toucher avant que je mette un préservatif. Je n'en mettais jamais avec Florence parce qu'ils me font chier, mais pour lui, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi.

  Le reste de la nuit n'était qu'un beau désordre complètement flou; des soupirs, tellement de soupirs, des baisers et nos mains partout. C'était un peu maladroit, par moments, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me sentir mal à l'aise, il me montrait comment me rattraper, il me chuchotait quoi faire, et il approuvait chaque fois que je le faisais bien, il me rassurait tout le temps.

   On n'a pas dormi tout de suite après, même si le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Le ciel n'était plus noir, là dehors, il était d'un bleu très foncé, qui s'éclaircissait au fil des minutes. On entendait les tourterelles roucouler derrière sa porte-fenêtre. On reprenait notre souffle ; enfin moi, surtout. J'étais tout contre lui, et je ne savais pas ou commençaient mes propres membres et où finissaient les siens. Il caressait ma peau avec ses doigts, il aimait bien faire ça, et je le laissais faire. J'ai senti qu'un truc avait changé, soudainement, mais je n'ai pas voulu en parler. J'allais devoir y faire face bientôt.

    J'ai regardé son visage. Mes yeux étaient habitués à la noirceur, après tant de temps passé ici. Ses pommettes ressortaient tellement, autant que ses omoplates. J'ai passé ma main le long de son dos, et mes doigts ont rencontré chacune de ses vertèbres, elles étaient bien plus présentes qu'elles ne devaient l'être.

« Qui t'a infecté ? » J'ai chuchoté.

« Un mec. »

« Quand ça ? »

« J'avais... quatorze, quinze ans. Lui, il en avait vingt. » Il a commencé à raconter, à voix basse. « C'était un ami d'un ami. C'était pas le premier, mais je les aime plus vieux, bref... On se fréquentait. Ma mère me voyait avec lui, avec un tas d'autres gars. Elle s'est emportée et moi comme le p'tit con que j'étais à l'époque, je trouvais que c'était drôle. C'était drôle parce qu'elle avait aucun contrôle sur moi. Ça faisait rire les petites, quand elle s'énervait. Les jumelles s'éclataient, elles me voyaient rentrer accompagné, et elles criaient, avec leur voix aiguës, là,  _Lou il a encore ramené un monsieur !_  Ça la rendait folle. Je voulais la faire chier, parce qu'elle me faisait chier aussi. Puis quand le diagnostic est tombé, ça m'a refroidi pendant un moment, je me suis un peu calmé... Fin pas tout à fait, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Cet homme, il savait qu'il était séropositif et il a quand même...»

« Non, pas au début. Il a fini par le savoir, par contre, j'crois bien, il est mort l'été dernier. J'essaie de pas trop y penser. »

« Tu couches avec d'autres mecs ?... Depuis ? »

   Ça, c'était une question dont je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir la réponse. J'avais peur qu'il me dise que depuis qu'on se fréquente, lui et moi, il voit quelqu'un sur le côté, ou un truc du genre. Parce qu'on n'avait toujours rien établi, entre nous. C'était ça, sa condition. Visiblement, ça ne me convient pas du tout, parce que j'ai envie de lui offrir le monde entier juste parce qu'il est dans mes bras. Un soir, en boîte, un mec l'avait embrassé, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ça m'avait blessé, mais je ne lui ai rien reproché, je me suis forcé à laisser passer, faire comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas. Des fois, quand on se voit en cours après le weekend, je vois des traces de stylo estompées sur ses bras. Des numéros de téléphone écrits à l'encre bleue ou noire. Il me dit qu'il n'appelle pas ces gars là, que c'est tous des crevards, mais la vérité c'est que rien ne l'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs. Ce n'est pas mon mec. Il me dit même des fois que je ne suis pas son type. Que ce qu'il préfère, c'est les mecs plus vieux. Genre trente, quarante ans. Moi, du haut de mes dix-sept ans, je comptais conquérir un mec qui vise les pères de famille...

   Il a quand même répondu.

« Depuis ce mec-là, ouais. Ouais, ouais. Y'en a eu pas mal, hein. Des nuits, j'en ramenais deux à la fois dans ma chambre. J'crois que j'me suis tapé tout Lyon. Ça m'amuse, j'adore. »

  Il a rigolé et moi aussi, même si ce n'était pas si drôle et que je ne me sentais plus aussi privilégié. Il s'est un peu redressé, le coude contre le matelas, son menton appuyé dans le creux de sa paume, ses cheveux qui retombent sur ses yeux à moitié fermés, il me regardait.

« En gros, t'es un obsédé sexuel. »  J'ai dit, et il a pouffé de rire.

« Tu trouves ? »

C'était offensant, ce que j'ai dit ? Probablement pas. Il avait un ton léger, et puis il a même tendu la main pour dégager une mèche près de mon oeil.

« J'sais pas... C'est vrai ? »

« Naaan... J'ai connu pire que moi. »

« Mais...genre, t'as pas peur... »

« Peur de quoi, exactement ? La pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver m'est déjà arrivée. C'est eux qui devraient avoir peur. Je leur dis, ils savent tous, et ils font avec. Mais j'ai couché avec personne depuis la première soirée chez Cédric. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'es là, trésor, tu me satisfais. » C'était sarcastique, mais je vais le prendre.

« Non, sérieusement, pourquoi ? »

« J'sais pas...» Il s'est rallongé, il a reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller, tout près de moi. « J'me sens dégueulasse en ce moment. C'est plus comme avant. »

   Je ne savais pas s'il faisait référence à sa perte de poids ou à autre chose, mais dans tous les cas, je l'ai rassuré.

« Dis pas des choses comme ça. »

   J'ai embrassé sa joue, puis ses lèvres.

« Tu vas partir. » Il a annoncé, comme s'il en avait décidé ainsi.

« Comment ça, je vais partir ? »

« T'aimeras pas ce que tu verras. Je vais bien pour le moment, mais j'te promets que quand je serai vraiment malade, tu voudras pas voir ça. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« On arrête là, si tu veux. Je te rends un service, en vrai. »

   Il m'a brisé le cœur à parler comme ça.

« J'vais pas partir. »

« Je t'en voudrais pas. Je te retiens pas, franchement, tu fais vraiment ce que tu veux, hein... »

« Non. Demain je vais parler à Florence, je vais lui dire que c'est terminé. »

« Harry... Harry, j't'ai dit que je voulais rien de sérieux avec toi, déconne pas, elle t'aime.»

« Je fais ce que je veux, tu viens de le dire. Et c'est pas cool, pour Florence. »

  J'ai souri et il s'est blotti contre moi ; ses cheveux chatouillaient ma peau mais avec lui, ça ne me dérangeait pas. On était si proches que c'en était malsain. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, et dans tous les sens du terme. Et ça m'a fait peur. Je me sens en chute libre, constamment, avec lui. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, même s'il vient de me faire comprendre que même si je larguais Florence, il n'allait pas tomber dans mes bras et on ne vivrait pas l'amour avec un grand A.

  J'ai regardé au loin, sur son mur, au fond. Il y avait des photos. J'ai plissé les yeux et j'y ai vu un peu plus clair.

« C'est toi, là ? »

« Mh? » il a tourné la tête. « Oui. À droite c'est moi quand j'avais cinq ans et la p'tite blonde assise à côté de moi c'est Charlotte. »

  Je voulais m'attendrir sur ces photos mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elles avaient un goût doux-amer.

« Je vais parler à ta sœur, aussi, » j'ai dit, et je l'ai senti rigoler contre moi.

« Okay. Bonne chance. Agresse-la avant qu'elle t'agresse, c'est la technique. »

***

   Le lendemain, je suis arrivé en retard en cours et Louis aussi. Quelle idée de sortir un soir de semaine, aussi.

   Je me suis assis à ma table, en classe, et j'ai vu que les gens avaient tous un stylo et des copies vides, rien d'autre. C'était le bac blanc de philosophie. Un concept flou dans ma tête. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un quelconque BAC BLANC écrit dans mon planning. Je ne savais pas de quoi ça parlait, je n'ai rien compris, alors j'ai rendu copie blanche, et la prof m'a envoyée chez la conseillère d'orientation. J'ai dû attendre à l'entrée, parce qu'elle était déjà avec un élève. J'ai regardé par la petite fenêtre dans la porte en bois et j'y ai vu Louis. La porte était entrebâillée, alors j'entendais tout. Je me suis adossé au mur pour écouter.

« Terminale ES2, c'est bien ça ?...Ensuite... Euh... qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour l'année prochaine ? On s'inscrit, on s'inscrit pas ? »

« Je veux m'inscrire. »

« C'est un gros investissement, Sciences Po Paris. »

« Oui, et ? J'ai les notes. Et j'ai rédigé ma lettre de motivation. »

« D'accord... Comment ça se passe, alors ? Ça va mieux ? »

« Bah non, ça va pas mieux. »

   Elle est con, elle.

« Ça va peut-être paraître déplacé, mais franchement, tu es certain de tenir jusqu'à la rentrée ? Tu vas faire payer tes parents et prendre une place dans la liste de Sciences Po alors que tu n'es pas certain d'y arriver? »

« D'y arriver ? »

« Tu vas me le faire dire ? »

« Oui. »

« Si ton état ne s'améliore pas... »

« Mais mon état il va pas s'améliorer, donc c'est quoi votre argument, là ? »

« Si tu y passes, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« J'sais pas, moi ? Vous libérez la place ? Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? »

« Certes... Alors, pour l'entrevue, ça t'arrange de la faire lundi prochain? »

« Oui. » Il a répondu sèchement.

« D'accord. Bon... À lundi. »

« C'est ça, ouais. »

   Il est sorti directement, il m'a vu mais il ne s'est pas arrêté.

« Elle m'a soûlé, elle, » il a rigolé et il a tourné au coin.

   Je suis entré à mon tour, elle m'a souri.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Assieds-toi. C'était bien, ton bac blanc ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« J'ai... rendu copie blanche. »

« Ah. »

   Elle a fouillé dans le dossier des Terminales et elle en a sorti mon bulletin. Elle me l'a tendu. J'ai vu rapidement mes notes. Pas un seul nombre à deux chiffres. Tous entre 2 et 9. Sauf en anglais.

« Tu as repensé à ce que tu voulais faire plus tard, Harry ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as regardé les universités, au moins ? »

« Non, » j'ai répondu, et cette fois j'ai dû retenir mes larmes.

« Alors ? »

« Bah alors, rien. J'sais pas. »

« Tu ne pourras pas dire « j'sais pas » toute ta vie, tu es au courant ? »

   Elle a eu un sourire qui se voulait compatissant, elle a commencé à me parler de mes options à partir de là, plus minables les unes que les autres, et je l'ai bloquée dans ma tête, je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je la regardais, elle, je faisais oui de la tête, je regardais dehors par la fenêtre, je me recentrais sur elle et je comptais les secondes jusqu'à ce que je puisse partir. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire un peu plus d'efforts pour le prochain semestre même si je savais que j'étais en train de me mentir. Elle m'a laissé, en me rappelant d'en parler avec mes parents, même si je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, j'ai dit oui et je suis sorti du lycée. Florence m'attendait près des vélos, parce que c'était l'heure de manger et qu'on sortait toujours à cette heure-ci. Je n'ai pas eu la foi de continuer à lui mentir alors j'ai dit à Florence que c'était terminé. Elle ne m'a pas bien compris, alors je lui ai répété que je rompais avec elle parce qu'il y a mieux que moi, ailleurs. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'énerve, à ce qu'elle se fâche, à ce qu'elle me frappe, à ce qu'elle hurle, bref, à ce que la France entière l'entende, mais rien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle m'a demandé « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait rien fait, que c'était moi, pas elle, les trucs bien clichés, et je suis parti. Elle m'a suivi sur quelques rues en essayant de me parler, mais en voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur, elle a abandonné. Elle ne m'a même pas insulté, c'est là que j'ai compris que je lui avais vraiment, vraiment fait mal. J'espère qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce que je vienne chez elle, que je me plante sous sa fenêtre et que je tienne une radio qui joue In Your Eyes de Peter Gabriel à bout de bras pour lui dire pardon.

***

« Who was that boy who slept over a week ago? I saw him leaving the next morning, didn't say a word to me. »

   Maman coupait des carottes au-dessus d'un bol, dans la cuisine. Elle n'a pas compris parce que mon père a parlé hyper rapidement, mais elle a quand même entendu. Moi, je l'aidais à éplucher des pommes de terre parce qu'elle en avait assez de me voir traîner dans le salon à ne rien faire. Elle ne se doute de rien, donc j'ai répondu en anglais à mon père. C'était plus simple de tenter de l'apaiser tout seul sans que ma mère n'intervienne. Mardi dernier, Louis était venu, et je viens d'apprendre que mon père l'a vu.

« No one. »

« Really? » Il ne m'a pas cru. « Why would you have boys sleeping over in your room?"

« It was one boy, it's really not that big of a deal. »

« You know what I'm getting at, don't play smart with me. »

« You're not getting anywhere. He needed a place to stay for the night, I offered him Gemma's bed and he left the next morning, as you said. »

   Mon ton est peut-être calme, mais moi, je suis loin de l'être. Si mon père apprend pour Louis et moi, c'est fini.

« See, that would've been fine, if I didn't see him around every time. He's always here. »

« He's my friend. »

« Qui ça ? » ma mère a demandé, parce qu'elle avait compris, enfin.

« Un garçon au lycée, maman. »

« And where do you go every night? » Mon père a continué, sur un ton tellement accusateur que j'ai su que n'importe quelle réponse allait me mettre dans la merde.

« I just... I go out. But I'm always back here by morning, so...»

« Yeah, on a bloody Tuesday night. Makes sense, right? »

« Mark, let him be... Oh là là, toujours sur son dos, hein... »  Maman m'a défendu avec le plus adorable des accents et je lui ai souri.

   Papa m'a attrapé l'épaule pour que je le regarde.

« Get those grades up. And I don't want to see him around here anymore, you hear me?»

« Loud and clear, sir. »

***

    J'ai trouvé ça stupide. Elle m'avait ouvert la porte, elle m'avait laissé entrer, elle m'avait laissé s'asseoir sur son lit et elle avait même pris place sur le bord de sa fenêtre mais elle refusait de me regarder ou de me parler. Elle était bouleversée, je le voyais bien, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais pourquoi me laisser venir jusqu'ici si c'était pour refuser de parler ? Après un moment, elle a commencé à fumer et ça m'a énervé.

« Florence, si tu me parles pas, je pars. »

« Bah pars. »

« Dis-moi que tu vas m'écouter. »

« Je fais que ça. T'attends quoi ? »

« Okay. »

    Alors je lui ai expliqué. Je m'étais senti comme le pire des connards à l'avoir larguée comme je l'avais fait, l'autre jour. Elle méritait des explications.

    Je lui ai parlé de moi, de moi et elle, de moi avec toutes les filles envers qui j'ai cru avoir de l'intérêt alors que ce n'était qu'un moyen de tenter de me conformer, de rentrer dans la norme. Je lui ai expliqué que, du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été mal à l'aise avec les filles. Que je me forçais, que je faussais, que je faisais tout pour paraître naturel avec elle, et les autres qui sont venues avant elle. Je lui ai dit que du plus loin que je me souvienne, c'est les mecs que je regardais dans les vestiaires, dans les films, dans les magazines, dans la rue, dans les soirées. Je lui ai dit que ça avait toujours été comme ça, et que quand j'ai compris que ça allait devenir un problème, vers quatorze, quinze ans, je m'étais forcé à tout réprimer, à ignorer cette partie de moi que je trouvais dégueulasse et que je n'osais pas dévoiler aux gens, même pas à ceux qui comptent pour moi. Je lui ai parlé d'un mec dans mon lycée à Nice. On était amis et on était beaucoup trop proches pour notre propre bien. Je lui ai dit qu'un jour il avait tenté sa chance avec moi, qu'il m'avait embrassé et que j'avais aimé ça, mais je m'étais senti tellement coupable et dégueulasse que je l'avais repoussé brusquement et qu'il s'était ouvert la tempe contre une commode, que j'en avais fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Que je m'étais promis qu'on n'allait pas m'y reprendre, que c'était juste quelque chose de tordu dans ma tête que je pouvais taire facilement. Un jour, en philo, alors que j'écoutais le prof distraitement, ma tête contre la table et les yeux à moitié fermés, je l'ai entendu parler de conscience et d'inconscience et d'idées refoulées et réprimées si bien qu'elles ne faisaient jamais surface parce qu'elles nous nuiraient trop. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que mon problème pouvait facilement être répressible si je l'ignorais. Mais elle a bien vu que ça ne le faisait pas, la première fois qu'elle et moi on avait voulu coucher ensemble. Elle avait bien vu que j'avais des soucis, que j'étais mal à l'aise, que je jouais un rôle, toute ma vie.

   Pendant que je lui parlais, ses traits s'adoucissaient, et tout dans son langage corporel me faisait comprendre qu'elle m'écoutait vraiment. Ça m'a soulagé. C'est la première fois que j'en parle à voix haute, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur le coeur et sur les épaules. 

« Je veux pas que tu sois malheureuse avec moi, parce que moi je pouvais pas être heureux. »

« T'étais le mec idéal. » Elle a dit, avec un petit sourire. « Je parlais de toi à mes potes, elles étaient jalouses. »

« Vraiment ? Mais j'faisais pas d'efforts... C'est pas bien de se contenter de peu, comme ça... Pleure pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Okay. » Elle a essuyé ses yeux en se retenant de rire.

« T'es pas maquillée ? »

« Nan... » elle a caché la moitié de son visage avec sa main et j'ai souri.

« T'es jolie quand même, hein. »

« Arrête, c'est bon. »

« Aussi. Pardon pour l'autre jour. J'étais pas bien, je me suis un peu lâché sur toi. J'avais rendu copie blanche au bac blanc de philo. »

« Bien fait pour toi, idiot.»

« Hey.. »

   Elle s'est remise à pleurer alors j'ai dû me lever pour lui faire un câlin. J'ai calé mon menton dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, il neigeait un peu. J'ai dit pardon, encore, à voix basse, et je l'ai gardée contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

« J'te trouverai un mec mieux que moi, » j'ai proposé, et je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié.

« Arrête. »

« T'aimes bien Cédric, non ? »

   On s'est lâchés, elle a essuyé ses yeux avec ses manches et elle a secoué la tête.

« Tu peux me le dire, hein. »

« ... Oui. Mais j'veux pas. »

« Prends ton temps, c'est pas grave. »

   J'ai pris mon sac et je me suis préparé à partir, quand elle m'a posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Tu fréquentes quelqu'un ? »

  Aïe.

« Oui. »

« Oh... Depuis quand ? »

    Une relation en bons termes avec Florence, à partir de maintenant, dépend de ma réponse à cette question. J'ai su que je devais mentir, parce que, putain, si je lui dis qu'il y a quelque chose entre Louis et moi depuis septembre, ça ira mal.

« Deux semaines, environ. »

« C'est qui, je peux savoir ? Il est au lycée ? »

« Non. » J'ai menti. « Il est euh.. dans.. À la fac... euh.. L'institut des sciences appliquées. Ouais. »

 « ... Bah c'est bien. »

« Ça te dégoûte pas, de savoir la vérité, maintenant ? »

« Non. Je me sens mal, surtout. »

« C'est pas ta faute. »

« Non, mais ça a dû être difficile pour toi, toute ta vie, donc... »

« Les autres, ils penseront pas comme ça. »

« T'as pas besoin de leur dire. C'est une petite communauté fermée, le lycée. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux après cette année. T'as qu'à rester discret un peu plus longtemps. »

« T'as raison. »

   Il fallait que je parte, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser, non plus, alors je me suis approché et j'ai seulement déposé un baiser sur sa joue. J'ai dit pardon encore. Et je suis parti.


	6. six.

 

 

 

 

 

   Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'avais prévu de sortir.

Mon père a choisi ce jour-là pour mettre à l'appui son nouveau régime tyrannique qui ne s'applique qu'à moi. Je n'ai plus le droit de quitter la maison les jours de semaine, sauf pour aller en cours. C'est comme ça depuis qu'on a eu les résultats du bac blanc. Il a sollicité tout le personnel du lycée pour qu'on l'appelle à son travail dès que j'ai le moindre retard ou la moindre absence. Je n'ai pas vérifié, mais je crois qu'il campe devant la porte d'entrée pendant la nuit au cas où je fais le mur. Je viens de réaliser que la situation est grave, parce que maintenant je vis avec un véritable officier de la Gestapo, et maman. Maman qui ne sait toujours rien et qui commence à se douter que ma vie n'est pas exactement celle qu'elle imagine. Elle m'a demandé de qui parlait mon père quand il m'avait engueulé l'autre jour, dans la cuisine. Je lui ai dit que c'était un pote, qu'il venait passer la nuit quelques fois parce que ce n'est pas la joie chez lui (est-ce que j'ai menti ?), et elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui en parlais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, tant que je la prévienne à l'avance. Elle nous ramènerait même des pâtisseries le matin pour qu'on mange bien. J'ai eu envie de pleurer quand elle m'a dit ça, parce qu'elle ne mérite pas que je lui mente. Je lui ai dit que c'était inutile parce que papa ne voulait plus le voir, et elle m'a promis qu'elle essaierait de lui parler.

   Elle m'a ramené un gâteau pour mes dix-huit ans, et on a célébré mon anniversaire, seulement elle et moi, vu que je ne pouvais pas sortir. Même maman trouve que c'est abusé. Elle m'a offert une montre, elle m'a demandé si j'aimais, je lui ai dit que c'était super joli. Papa n'était pas là, et Gemma est venue plus tard dans la soirée. Elle nous a acheté deux places pour les BRIT Awards de l'an prochain à l'aréna O2 à Londres et j'ai failli m'évanouir. Ça ne compense pas  _Live Aid._  Rien au monde ne compensera  _Live Aid_ , auquel je ne suis  _pas_  allé,mais j'étais tellement content que je l'ai étouffée avec mon câlin.

   J'ai monopolisé le téléphone toute la soirée ; les gens m'appelaient les uns après les autres pour me souhaiter joyeux anniversaire et me donner du courage. Cédric m'a demandé combien coûtait la caution à payer pour me faire sortir de prison. J'ai rigolé mais ce n'était pas drôle parce que c'était vrai. Maman m'aurait laissé sortir si elle n'avait pas peur que mon père lui fasse des reproches sur sa manière de m'éduquer, comme si je n'étais pas son fils, à elle aussi, bref, ils ont des vies compliquées, les adultes.

   Papa ne me déteste pas, il est juste désespéré. J'ai trouvé son cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi. C'était les annales du bac L (l'intégrale) des cinq dernières années, avec un Post-It qui dit « Mets-toi au travail. Joyeux Anniversaire ».

    Louis m'a téléphoné vers 21 heures, on a parlé pendant une vingtaine de minutes, tant et si bien que j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre et que le téléphone fixe se trouvait dans le salon. Lui, il aura dix-neuf ans cette année, en août. Il m'a chanté joyeux anniversaire et je souriais comme un con en enroulant le câble du téléphone autour de mon doigt. J'ai eu envie de me l'enrouler autour du cou et de m'étrangler avec; je ne me reconnais plus. Maman et Gemma discutaient dans la salle à manger, plus loin, mais après un moment elles ont arrêté de parler et je sais que c'était pour m'écouter. Alors j'ai dit au revoir à Louis et je les ai rejointes. 

   J'ai embrassé maman sur la joue et j'ai repris une part de gâteau.

« À qui tu parlais comme ça ? »

« Hein ? »

« Florence? » Maman a souri, mais pas moi.

« Euh... Oui. »

« Vous êtes mignons, vraiment. J'aimerais bien la revoir. »

   J'ai évité de croiser le regard de Gemma. Elle était devenue silencieuse, et je ne m'inquiète pas parce que je sais qu'elle ne parlera pas à ma place. Même si ça me prenait mille ans pour trouver le courage de parler, elle ne me trahirait pas. 

    J'ai pris une bouchée de gâteau.

« Maman... Florence et moi on n'est plus ensemble. »

   Elle a eu l'air plus perdu que triste.

« Mais euh... On est amis, donc elle m'a téléphoné et on s'est parlé. »

   L'expression sur le visage de Gemma me laissait clairement voir que c'était vraiment moyen comme réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est récent ? »

« Oui... On a réalisé que ça fonctionnerait pas, c'est tout. On n'est pas en mauvais termes. »

« Mais ça va ? »

«  On se parle encore, donc ça va. Merci pour le gâteau. Et la montre. Je l'aime trop. »

   Je pense que je n'ai pas réussi à les convaincre.

Le weekend suivant, mes parents sont partis à Londres et ne m'ont prévenu que la veille. Ils m'ont laissé de l'argent et m'ont dit que ma sœur serait là pour s'assurer que je survive. Je me suis disputé avec Gemma et je lui ai dit que j'étais grand et que je pouvais m'occuper de moi-même, elle m'a dit que de toute façon elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de son weekend donc au final, j'ai obtenu gain de cause. J'ai la maison pour deux jours. Mon père n'a toujours pas mis fin à la dictature instaurée quelques temps auparavant mais il ne sera pas là, donc. 

 Je ne comptais pas sortir. J'avais autre chose en tête. La maison à moi tout seul, ça n'arrive que rarement dans une vie.

   Samedi matin, j'ai rejoint un mec de ma classe derrière la station-service près de chez moi, j'ai claqué tout l'argent dans de la beuh et j'ai mangé deux biscuits pour déjeuner. J'ai tout de suite su que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt à vivre seul et qu'il fallait que je développe mon sens de la priorité encore un petit peu. J'ai travaillé un peu l'après-midi, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer parce que j'avais dit à Louis de me rejoindre ce soir. Il devait récupérer ses dernières analyses et en faire de nouvelles aujourd'hui. Il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner mais j'avais peur de ma propre réaction face aux seringues et aux perfusions et ce genre de chose. Aussi, en faisant un effort pour ranger, j'ai trouvé mon tee-shirt  _Live Aid 1985_. Je l'ai mis en espérant qu'il allait remarquer et que ça allait lui plaire. J'ai passé plus de temps que prévu devant le miroir, à essayer de recoiffer mes cheveux qui ne ressemblent à rien, même dans le meilleur des cas. 

   J'ai fait des pâtes qui ne goûtaient rien à dix-neuf heures, j'ai mangé et puis on a frappé à la porte.

   J'ai ouvert. J'ai bloqué pendant quelques secondes. Il était tellement mal en point, j'en ai eu mal au cœur. Il avait à nouveau perdu du poids, comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à perdre. Il était pâle et il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Je me suis approché et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, comme je le fais pour saluer mes potes, et il a tout de suite rigolé.

« Ah, on fait ça, maintenant ? »

« Entre. » 

   J'ai fermé derrière, et il a regardé autour de lui.

« Tu veux un truc à manger ? »

« Non. »

« Faut que tu manges... »

« Mais crois-moi, je mange, hein. Je fais que ça. Je bouffe tellement, mon gars, c'est pas le problème. »

« T'es sûr ? » Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, même s'il avait l'air très convaincant, j'en doutais.

« J'veux pas de tes vieilles pâtes tristes, là » il a désigné la casserole quasi-vide sur la table, d'où j'ai mangé directement. « Elles sont à quoi, à l'eau ? »

« Non... »

« Elles sont à l'eau. » Il a affirmé en se penchant au-dessus de la table. « Il y a de l'eau dans la casserole. Et tu manges dans la casserole. »

« Tu viens chez moi, tu m'insultes ? Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? »

« Oui. »

« ... Tu me montreras ? »

« Si t'es sage. »

      On s'est enfermés dans ma chambre même si toute la maison était libre. C'était un peu tôt dans la soirée, et il s'était mis à neiger dehors. J'ai mis des chaussettes plus chaudes je l'ai rejoint au lit, là où il revoyait toutes ses notes de SES. Sur le lit, il y avait des feuilles, nos cahiers, plein de stylos et l'Apologie de Socrate, et aussi mon cul, parce que je n'allais pas la lire. Je m'étais blotti contre lui, il avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et avait laissé ses doigts frôler ma peau. On a commencé à fumer et je me sentais complètement détendu après une heure ou deux. C'était un bon investissement, toute cette herbe que j'ai achetée ce matin. Il y a de la fumée partout, des petites feuilles pour rouler et deux briquets entre mes révisions. On atteignait la fin du joint et je commençais à me sentir tout léger. Je relisais mon cours, mais je finissais toujours par penser à autre chose, et je devenais hyper conscient de sa main qui caresse mon bras, le bout de ses doigts contre ma peau. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, il me regardait déjà. Mon coeur flanche comme celui d'une gamine de treize ans. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue, et je sentais ses doigts se faire un peu plus fermes contre mon bras. 

    Bientôt, on a abandonné les livres. On parlait, on se passait le joint, on rigolait; un rien devenait drôle. Et puis je me suis souvenu de quelque chose de beaucoup moins marrant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit, quand t'as fait tes analyses ? Y a des bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Y a pas de bonnes nouvelles, c'est juste... Ils font des bilans chaque fois. Et ils observent. On est des sujets de tests, ils suivent la progression. »

« J'peux voir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Les dernières analyses. »

    Il a sorti une grande enveloppe de son sac et il me l'a tendue, peu sûr de ce que je pouvais bien en faire. Je dois avouer que j'ai peur de ne rien y comprendre et de passer pour le dernier des débiles. J'ai lu, j'ai passé les résultats en revue mais je n'ai rien saisi, comme prévu.

« C'est quoi, un lymphocyte T4? »

« Demande à tes potes en S. »

« Eh oh, c'est pas mes potes, les S ! » Je l'ai prévenu et il a rigolé ; ses yeux se plissaient et ça m'a réchauffé le cœur. « Je leur cause pas. Ils nous regardent de haut, genre, c'est l'Élite de la Nation. Alors qu'en vrai ils mélangent de l'eau et du sucre en travaux pratiques et ils pleurent chaque soir. »

« Toi, tu pleures pas chaque soir? »

« Non, que les weekends. »

« C'est triste. » 

« Arrête de rire. Explique c'est quoi un lymphocyte. »

« J't'ai dit va piquer les cours des S, c'est hyper bien expliqué. Y a une meuf en TS1, Lise Charrier, la blonde, elle te fait de l'œil depuis la rentrée. Passez une nuit ensemble et t'auras son cours en échange. »

   J'étais mort de rire, mais au fond, je me suis demandé si c'était grave qu'on puisse rire de trucs comme ça et que ça ne le mette pas mal à l'aise, ce genre de relation ouverte. Moi, en tout cas, oui. Je ne pourrais jamais me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse aller voir ailleurs quand je ne suis pas avec lui, ou qu'un autre garçon puisse le toucher et le traiter comme je le fais. Il faut dire que son « rien de sérieux », ça m'est rentré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre, parce que quand je le prends dans mes bras je ne veux plus qu'il me quitte. Un jour, je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà eu des relations sérieuses, il m'a dit que non, qu'il aimait trop s'amuser, et que rentrer tous les soirs chez la même personne, devoir des comptes à quelqu'un, devoir s'abstenir de faire ou dire certaines choses, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Ce jour-là je lui ai dit qu'il avait un peu raison, mais je m'étais aussi demandé s'il pensait la même chose de moi.

« C'est pas de la prostitution ? »

« Non, si c'est pour te cultiver. L'État cautionnerait. »

« Mais dis, s'il te plaît... Explique vite fait. »

« Alors, les T4... C'est euh... Une catégorie de globule blanc. Rassure-moi, tu sais ce que c'est un globule blanc? »

« Ouais... Vague souvenir de la SVT en Troisième. »

« Ça a à voir avec le système immunitaire. »

« Ah oui, genre, les flics du corps. Ceux qui butent les intrus. »

« Hein ? Oui, si tu veux... Les flics. Pas con. »

« Et donc ? »

« Bah... par millimètre cube de sang... une quantité normale de T4, c'est entre 500 et 1500. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'en ai un peu moins de 300. Le virus dérègle les T4 et ils ne se reproduisent plus. En dessous de 200... S'ils ne trouvent pas de traitement, ce sera pratiquement terminé pour moi. En gros... Quand j'aurais tout perdu, ce sera moi, tout seul, contre tous les dangers qu'un corps normal peut facilement repousser... J'sais pas si tu réalises à quel point on est fragiles, sans ce genre de protection. »

    La réalité m'a vite rattrapé et frappé en pleine gueule. J'essayais toujours de ne pas trop y penser, mais plus il apportait de détails, plus je me rendais compte que c'était réel, que ça n'allait pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, et que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il était condamné.  

   Il avait vu que ça avait carrément plombé l'ambiance, alors il a déposé des milliers de petits baisers dans mon cou jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le sourire. Et ça a bien fonctionné. 

« T'as les yeux rouges, » il a remarqué, en portant sa main à ma joue.

« Toi aussi. Viens. »

   Je l'ai embrassé tellement, tellement longtemps que j'ai presque oublié où on était, qui j'étais et ce qu'on faisait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi défoncé de toute ma vie et j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un nettoyeur professionnel pour retirer l'odeur et la fumée dans ma chambre et dans la maison.

   Sa main s'est retrouvée entre mes jambes, il l'a glissée sous l'élastique de mon jogging. J'ai doucement agrippé son poignet et je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dit que c'était mort, parce que j'avais trop fumé et que je ne pouvais rien faire.

« T'es nul. » Il a chuchoté et m'a embrassé une dernière fois.

« Je vais terminer l'Apologie de Socrate. »

« C'est l'Apologie de Socrate qui va te terminer, oui. »

« Non, non, je comprends mieux quand je suis défoncé. J'ai écrit une dissert' dans cet état, j'ai eu 16. »

« Bravo, champion. »

« Merci, bébé. »

« Euh, juste... M'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Tu veux un autre surnom ? Je suis Prince Harry. »

« Appelle-moi King. »

« C'est noté. » 

    J'ai commencé à lire, je m'y suis mis sérieusement, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de me blesser en me coupant le doigt avec le papier. Ça saignait un peu et c'était profond, ça faisait un mal de chien et Louis s'est foutu de moi. 

   Puis il a commencé à tousser. Rien d'alarmant, parce qu'on tousse et on crachote depuis une heure ou deux. Sauf qu'il toussait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent ; il était carrément plié en deux à force. J'ai frotté son dos pour l'aider, je lui ai demandé s'il s'étouffait ou quoi, il n'a pas répondu, et quand j'ai baissé les yeux, j'ai vu que mon tee-shirt était tâché de sang. J'ai cessé de respirer. Il a arrêté de tousser; sa main en était couverte, ses lèvres aussi. J'étais complètement paralysé, et je suis resté là à le regarder comme un con, les yeux grands ouverts, paniqué. Il n'y avait rien dans ma tête à ce moment-là, rien. Que du brouillard. Je me suis levé et je suis sorti de ma chambre. J'ai fermé et j'ai verrouillé pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. Je suis allé dans le salon et j'ai pris le téléphone pour appeler Gemma sans même y réfléchir. Quand elle a décroché, je n'ai pas réussi à parler pendant quelques secondes. Puis je lui ai dit quelque chose qui ressemble à « Viens, Gemma, s'il te plaît, faut que tu viennes ». Elle n'a pas posé de question et elle a dit qu'elle arrivait tout de suite parce qu'elle a compris que c'était très grave. J'ai regardé mon doigt blessé dont la plaie piquait encore, puis tout le sang sur mon tee-shirt. J'ai eu une pensée intrusive qui m'a pétrifié. Si ça se trouve, si mon doigt touche les taches sur mon tee-shirt, je serai malade, moi aussi. 

    J'ai entendu Louis qui m'appelait depuis ma chambre. Il me demandait ce que je faisais, alors je suis revenu et je me suis arrêté devant la porte. Il était en train de la déverrouiller mais j'ai saisi la poignée pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de la tourner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, » je lui ai dit. « T'as vu que j'étais blessé, t'as voulu... »

« Mais quoi ?! T'es malade ?! Lâche la poignée, putain, Harry, t'es taré ou quoi ? »

« Non, » j'ai secoué la tête comme s'il pouvait me voir et j'ai retenu mes larmes. 

    Il a encore essayé d'ouvrir. En vain. Je la tenais trop fort.

    Après quelques secondes, il a arrêté.

« Va te faire foutre, » il a dit, et ça m'a fait si mal que j'en ai lâché la poignée. Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre de Gemma et je me suis vu dans le miroir. Avec mes yeux rouges et mon visage livide et tout le sang sur mon tee-shirt  _Live Aid._

   Gemma est arrivée trois minutes plus tard. Elle a ouvert la porte de la maison, elle s'est précipitée à l'intérieur en m'appelant en panique. Elle m'a trouvé dans sa chambre et elle s'est retenue de crier. 

« Je te laisse seul  _UNE_ journée... »

« Arrête. »

« Pourquoi tu saignes ? C'est ton sang, ça, sur le tee-shirt ? »

« Non. »

   Elle a écarquillé les yeux. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à croire que j'ai buté quelqu'un, je lui ai expliqué. 

« C'est Louis, il a toussé. »

« Tu t'es blessé au doigt ? » elle a remarqué et elle s'est approchée pour mieux voir.

« Oui. »

« Putain. Met un pansement et tu enlèves ce tee-shirt. T'y touches pas avec ton doigt.... Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Are you even listening to me ?! Were you smoking weed  _in the house_  ?»

« ...Stop yelling at me. »

« Alors bouge-toi. Et plus jamais tu fumes dans la maison ! T'es un malade, toi. »

   Elle a quitté la chambre et elle est allée voir Louis. Je les ai entendus parler pendant un moment. Je n'entendais que Gemma, lui, il parlait trop doucement.

« Hey... Ça va ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Tu as mal quelque part ?... D'accord, tu peux respirer normalement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, tu es au courant ?... D'accord... Non, d'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. Je t'emmène, suis-moi. »

  Elle est repassée par sa chambre. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé et maintenant j'avais les larmes aux yeux. « Je l'emmène. Aère la maison. Et met un pansement ! »

   Je les ai vus partir tous les deux. Et le regard qu'il m'a fait, je sais que je n'allais pas l'oublier de sitôt.

C'était tellement dur, tellement empreint de reproche et de colère que ça m'avait achevé. Ils ont quitté. J'ai trouvé un pansement, j'ai couvert ma plaie et j'ai retiré mon tee-shirt. Je ne savais même pas où le mettre parce qu'il était taché de sang infecté. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer, comme elle m'a dit de faire, et le vent glacé a soufflé sur moi et ma peau nue et je me suis mis à pleurer comme un con même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer, je pense que je suis juste trop défoncé pour fonctionner.

 

    ***

 

   Après les cours, d'habitude, on se retrouve tous devant les grilles du lycée pour parler et traîner un peu et, normalement, c'est ce que je préfère dans la journée parce que c'est le seul moment de liberté que j'ai avant de rentrer, étant donné que je suis toujours privé de sortie. Sauf que là, je n'ai envie de parler à personne. Je suis resté adossé à la grille, avec ma capuche enfoncée sur ma tête, et rien dans la bouche. Je ne touche ni aux joints ni aux cigarettes depuis le weekend dernier. Je garde mes mains dans mes poches parce qu'il fait putain de froid dans leur ville. Près de moi, il y a tous mes potes dans ma classe. Ils parlent et ils rigolent entre eux et j'ai regardé Cédric qui discutait avec Florence, un peu plus loin. Elle lui sourit, une cigarette aux lèvres, et elle se tient bizarrement, avec une hanche plus ressortie et la tête inclinée sur le côté. Lui, il fait le con pour la faire rire. 

    Elle a croisé mon regard et elle m'a souri. J'ai faussé un sourire. La minute suivante, Cédric m'a rejoint et a passé un bras autour de mes épaules. Je l'ai regardé rapidement puis j'ai tourné la tête. 

« Bah alors ? Tu l'as larguée, t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? »

« Ça fonctionnait pas entre nous, tu peux l'avoir si tu veux. »

« ...Si y a un truc qui va pas avec elle, faut que tu me le dises, frère, c'est la règle. »

« Elle est parfaite. C'est moi le problème. »

« Ah ouais... Tu... » il a désigné le bout de la rue d'un mouvement de tête. « Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Non. »

« Bon... T'as du feu ? » 

   Je lui ai carrément donné mon seul briquet, puis je suis parti.

   J'ai failli faire demi-tour quand j'ai vu Louis mais c'est un truc de gamin donc j'ai continué ma route en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir. Lui aussi il se tenait près de la grille, et je le sentais me suivre du regard. 

« Harry, viens là une minute. » 

  Je me suis arrêté. Je sais que si je n'y vais pas, je vais le regretter cette nuit, vers une ou deux heures du matin. Donc je me suis retourné. Il s'est approché et j'ai senti mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. 

« T'inquiètes, j'vais pas t'cracher du sang à la gueule. J'ai juste une question. »

  Je n'ai rien dit.

« Tu réalises qu'on est en février ? »

« Oui. »

« Il fait froid, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je peux ravoir ma veste, s'il te plaît ? Elle est chez toi. »

  Bien sûr qu'elle est chez moi. Et de toute façon elle y restera parce que je dors avec, la nuit, tant qu'elle a encore son odeur. J'ai regardé derrière lui, dans le vide, et j'ai répondu.

« Elle est pas chez moi. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non, je te promets. »

   Quand j'ai recroisé son regard, il me fixait. C'était le même regard qu'il m'avait fait, la dernière fois, avant que Gemma ne l'emmène à l'hôpital. Et même s'ils étaient devenus gris à cause du temps qu'il fait, et qu'ils étaient soulignés de cernes creuses, ses yeux ont toujours su parler plus que sa propre bouche. Il a un regard qui dit tout, même quand on danse ou quand on rigole et qu'il me regarde tendrement. Là, il n'y avait plus rien de tendre. 

« Mais t'es tellement méchant, j'crois pas que tu réalises à quel point. Et je parle même pas de la veste. »

« C'est pas vrai, » j'ai protesté, faiblement, parce que je commence moi-même à douter.

« Si. Ça fait pitié, même. »

   Et il a tracé son chemin, me laissant seul au milieu du trottoir givré, avec mes mains dans mes poches et mes yeux qui s'embuent d'eau encore une fois.


	7. sept.

    Quand sa veste ne sentait plus rien, je la lui ai redonnée. C'était la mi-mars.  
Je l'ai rejoint dans les vestiaires après l'EPS. Il se changeait après la douche, entouré de quelques gars. Je suis venu comme ça, tout habillé, parce que je séchais un cours. On m'a toisé quand je suis entré, et lui aussi, il m'a mal regardé. Je me suis arrêté devant lui, j'ai hésité pendant quelques secondes, et je lui ai rendu sa veste. Il l'a regardée, puis m'a regardé, moi.  
  
« T'oses ? »

« Écoute, tu la prends, tu la prends pas, ça me fera rien. »  
  
Il l'a reprise. Tout doucement. J'aurais peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose, si les gens ne nous regardaient pas. Et puis ça avait l'air tellement suspect, cet échange.  
  
« C'est quoi, votre délire ? » Un grand gars à la peau un peu matte, Xavier, a lancé sans aucune gêne.

« Rien. » Louis a répondu.

« Vous échangez vos vêtements ? C'est un truc de meuf, ça, non ? »

« Tu dis quoi, toi ? » Je me suis emporté ; je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est sorti tout seul.

« Bah, j'sais pas, vous êtes là à agir bizarrement, j'ai le droit de poser des questions. Soit vous êtes collés, soit vous êtes en froid, on dirait des gonzesses, s'te plaît. C'est quoi, vous êtes pédés?»

« Va poser des questions à ta mère, nous fais pas chier. »  
  
Xavier s'est énervé, et moi encore plus. On s'est poussés, rien de super violent, mais quand même assez pour anticiper une bagarre. D'habitude, j'évite ce genre de truc. Sauf que là, je ne me contrôle pas. C'était clairement une attaque, et je ne comprends pas comment Louis peut regarder la scène, impassible comme il est. Louis s'est éloigné avec précaution, parce qu'il ne voulait rien à voir avec ça. Il a fini de se changer en silence. J'imagine qu'il est trop habitué à se faire traiter comme de la merde. Pas moi.  
  
« Vas-y, j'vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves si t'as rien à te reprocher ! »

« J'ai rien à me reprocher, pauvre con, c'est toi qui m'agresse. »

« Harry, doucement. » Louis est intervenu, fermement, de loin.

« Trop adorable. » Xavier a souri. « Il te parle comme ça quand vous baisez aussi ? »  
  
J'ai pris sur moi. J'ai trop de problèmes, je ne peux pas le taper ; ça le rendrait trop heureux et moi je serai seulement dans la merde.  
  
« Pourquoi t'as largué Florence Valcourt ? C'est parce que t'aimes les mecs, c'est ça? »

« Mais de  _quoi_  je me mêle, putain ? »

« Alors c'est vrai ? Et tu crois que j'suis le seul à le dire ? »  
  
   J'étais trop paumé pour m'énerver davantage. J'avais oublié que les rumeurs circulaient vite dans une communauté aussi fermée que le lycée. Qu'ils n'avaient rien à foutre de leur vie minable qu'il leur fallait s'occuper de celles des autres. C'est tellement pathétique de ne pouvoir se sentir vivant qu'en faisant ce genre de chose.  
   Alors j'ai pris sur moi. J'ai pris sur moi tellement fort, mais il cherchait trop la merde. Il a fait allusion à la maladie de Louis, il a dit que c'était nous, le genre de personnes responsables de cette épidémie, que j'étais le prochain, ce genre de truc. Peu importe, je ne m'en souviens plus, je l'ai éclaté contre le casier jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre et j'ai tracé ma route. Les autres mecs qui étaient dans les vestiaires étaient un peu choqués, mais ils rigolaient entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas trop où se mettre. Je suis sorti, calmement, et Louis m'a suivi. Je l'ai ignoré, mais il ne m'a pas lâché. J'ai vu une petite éraflure sur mes jointures, la peau est un peu déchirée.

J'ai dû marcher jusqu'au préau, dehors, là où il n'y avait personne, pour qu'il trouve le courage de prendre la parole.  
  
« C'était super violent. T'avais pas besoin de t'emporter comme ça. »

« Ah non ? Genre, toi, ça te fait rien qu'il parle de nous comme ça ? »

« Nous ? Qui, nous ? »

C'est vrai, ça, qui, nous ? Nous, moi et lui ? Nous, tous les gays ?  
  
« J'sais pas, Louis. J'vois pas comment tu peux rester calme. »

« J'vais faire quoi ? Je vais me battre ? J'fais un mètre vingt les bras levés ! Et ça sert à rien. C'est tellement plus drôle de le regarder s'exciter tout seul sans lui donner de réponse, ça me garde en vie, ce genre de choses. C'est des petits êtres pleins de haine, ils font du mal qu'à eux-même. Dis, ça te met mal à l'aise à ce point qu'on insinue que tu sois homosexuel ? »

« Bah, un peu, quand même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah... Je... »

« Tu vas ressortir avec une fille d'ici le bac ? »

« Non. »

« Tu vas revoir ces gens-là ? »

« Non. »  
  
Il m'a regardé, l'air de dire « Et donc ? ». J'ai soupiré et j'ai levé la tête pour regarder le ciel. C'était humide et il y avait une très fine pluie et mes cheveux frisaient, comme s'ils ne me faisaient déjà pas assez chier comme ça. Il y a eu un moment de silence, et c'était bien, ce n'était pas inconfortable, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il fallait je meuble cet instant. On s'est regardés, enfin. Il n'y avait plus ce mépris dans ses yeux. Mais il n'y avait ni tendresse, ni affection, ni rien.  
  
« Ça va ? » J'ai posé cette question en m'attendant à un bilan complet de son état mental, physique et émotionnel. Il m'a déçu.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Ça va.... Tu me manques. »  
  
Il n'a pas souri, ni rien. Ça m'a fait plus mal que s'il m'avait insulté. Et il le fait exprès, parce qu'il ne me laissera jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé.  
Cette nuit-là, la nuit où j'ai vraiment merdé, Gemma l'avait conduit à l'hôpital. Elle était restée à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils le prennent en charge et pour s'assurer qu'on ne le renvoie pas chez lui sans lui avoir apporté l'aide dont il avait besoin. Elle a négocié pendant près d'une heure avec eux au sujet des médicaments qu'il prenait, outrée par le traitement inefficace qu'il recevait. Elle a proposé de l'emmener manger quelque part, apparemment il a refusé, elle l'a conduit jusqu'à chez lui à deux heures du matin et elle est revenue. Elle m'avait trouvé sur le canapé devant la télé éteinte. Je ne dormais pas ; comment j'aurais pu ? Elle m'a dit qu'il avait une infection aux poumons, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que c'était, que c'était probablement dû à une bactérie. Je lui ai demandé si c'était de ma faute s'il avait craché du sang, elle m'a regardé de travers et elle m'a dit que c'était à lui de ne pas fumer et que je n'y étais pour rien. Mais j'étais quand même rongé par la culpabilité alors j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux : l'éviter. Il l'a vraiment, vraiment, mal pris. Et je peux le comprendre.  
  
« Je suis désolé. Pardon. »

« Pardon pourquoi ? »

« J'étais défoncé, je réfléchissais pas, j'avais peur, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit... Et puis j'ai cru que c'était ma faute, que j'avais empiré ton cas... Et moi j'peux pas gérer ce genre de truc. J'me gère à peine moi-même. Je t'ai évité, j'ai été con, c'était pas la chose à faire. Ta veste, là. Je l'avais. Je dormais avec. Elle avait ton odeur. Je te l'ai redonnée parce qu'elle sent plus rien. 'Fin avant de te la redonner, je l'ai mise à laver, aussi. »

« C'est gentil. »

« Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais rien de sérieux. »

« J'ai dit ça, oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. J'te fais la gueule, comme tu dis, parce que t'as vraiment cru que c'était dans mes intentions de te refiler la mort. C'est dégueulasse, Harry, c'est horrible.»

« Je le pensais pas, j'étais défoncé. Peu importe. J'veux plus de ça. Ton  _rien de sérieux_  il me casse la tête. »

« C'était pas le but, pourtant. » Et pour la première fois, j'ai vu l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un peu plus. » Je l'avais dit avec tant d'espoir. Je pensais que ça passerait crème après mes excuses bidon mais il m'a ramené sur terre de la pire des manières, on aurait dit qu'il prenait plaisir à faire ça.

« Pas moi. »  
  
Je crois que je ne sais juste pas comment réagir parce qu'on ne m'a jamais traité comme ça.  
J'entends le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule de la gouttière à quelques pas d'ici.  
La pire des choses, c'est quand j'ai réalisé qu'il ne nous voyait pas comme moi je nous voyais. Et c'est ma faute, encore une fois, j'ai trop idéalisé la situation, je l'ai foutu sur un putain de piédestal et même s'il m'avait prévenu je ne l'ai pas écouté et j'ai continué de me faire des films.   
Mais je me suis souvenu de cette nuit qu'on a passée ensemble et où il m'avait dit, complètement vulnérable, que j'allais finir par partir et le laisser quand son cas empirerait. C'était peut-être un moment de faiblesse, ou peut-être qu'il délirait trop à l'époque, mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu.  
  
« Tu mens. » J'ai eu le culot de le contredire. Il a eu un rire nerveux.

« Non, je suis sérieux. Et je te l'ai dit, en plus. C'est pas mon truc. T'vois, on est là, on s'amuse, pas de prise de tête, tu fous ça en l'air. C'était bien, au début. »

« Tu ressens rien du tout pour moi ? »

« J'suis pas amoureux de toi, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Je fais pas ce genre de choses. »

« C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Arrête de te priver, comme ça, tu te fais du mal pour aucune raison. »

« Pour aucune raison ? »  
  
Il s'est approché de moi, il a soutenu mon regard.  
  
« Pour aucune raison... Tu sais rien, Harry, tu sais rien du tout. »

« Alors explique-moi. »

« Je te dois rien. Tu sais, c'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation. J'ai toujours été honnête et correct avec toi. On couche ensemble, on est potes, y'a rien de plus, y'a jamais eu rien de plus. Et tu le sais. »

« Vas-y, tu sais quoi ? Reste tout seul. Continue à te faire baiser par une centaine de mecs pour te sentir vivant. »  
  
J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me taper. Il ne l'a pas fait, il a même eu un petit sourire. Un sourire énervé, qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas continuer à se battre avec moi, un sourire résigné, un peu pâle.

« T'as raison, je vais faire ça. »

« Et t'es heureux, comme ça ? »

« Tellement heureux, mec, t'imagines pas à quel point. »

  
***  
 

Le lendemain, après les cours, Gemma est venue me prendre en voiture. Elle ne m'a pas dit où on allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle verrouille les portes et qu'on démarre.  
  
« Tu vas faire des prises de sang. »

« Hein !? Arrête, je déteste les seringues. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir, je vais rentrer à pied. »

« C'est pour ton bien. Tu pourras m'écraser la main, si tu veux. »

« J'te jure, je vais casser ta vitre. Laisse-moi sortir. »

« Casse la vitre, c'est ta tête que je vais casser. »  
  
Ça ne servait à rien de protester. J'ai soupiré et j'ai appuyé ma tempe contre la vitre parce que je ne voulais plus lui parler. Je l'ai regardée discrètement, et elle s'en fiche. Elle conduit sereinement, elle regarde autour d'elle, encore un peu et elle se met à siffler un air. Elle m'a conduit à l'hôpital où elle avait déjà pris rendez-vous au centre de dépistage, et on m'a fait plusieurs tests. On est rentrés ensuite, mais je ne lui ai toujours pas adressé la parole. J'ai mal et il y a un pansement sur mon bras, maintenant. Quand elle s'est garée devant la maison, je lui ai dit que ça avait été inutile, parce que de toute manière, lui et moi, on ne faisait plus rien et on ne s'adressait même plus la parole. Elle m'a regardé, et je sais qu'elle a dû penser que je suis une merde parce que je trouve le moyen de tout ruiner chaque fois, mais elle ne l'a pas dit. Au lieu de ça, elle m'a dit : «Aucune importance. Il faut faire des tests régulièrement.»  
  
Après une semaine, j'ai reçu les résultats par la poste. J'ai téléphoné chez elle pour lui dire que j'étais séronégatif et qu'on m'avait défoncé deux veines pour rien.  
  
 

***  
 

Le vendredi, à midi, je suis resté au lycée pour travailler parce qu'il fallait bien que je m'y mette à un moment. Je galérais tout seul, alors Florence est venue s'asseoir près de moi et elle a proposé de m'aider, parce qu'elle est super intelligente et que moi je suis super con. Elle a été gentille avec moi, et très douce, même si je méritais qu'elle me mette un coup dans les couilles. Elle est repassée sur la méthode avec moi, elle m'a prêté quelques-unes de ses notes. Les gens nous regardaient, j'avais envie de leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais Florence m'a dit de les ignorer. Ça a bien fonctionné, jusqu'à ce que cette enflure de Xavier passe devant notre table. Il avait deux bandelettes blanches contre la tempe et un bleu près de l'œil et sur la joue. Il m'a mal regardé, je n'ai rien dit. Il a dit « Sale pédé. Assume, au moins. ». Je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai commencé à taper sur la table avec mon crayon. Quel culot. Ce type est né avant la honte. Florence s'est levée et l'a engueulé.  
  
« Eh, ta gueule, toi, retourne jouer au ballon, fous lui la paix ! »

« Tu vois, au moins, s'il le faisait discrètement ça passerait. Mais là il me mate dans les vestiaires, ton pote. »  
  
Les gens écoutaient. Je me suis levé brusquement et j'ai explosé.  
  
« D'où j'te mate dans les vestiaires, connard, t'as vu ta dégaine ?! Tu ressembles à rien ! Vas-y dégage, avant que je t'éclate encore. Ta sale tête, là, t'as pas honte ?!»  
  
Ses potes sont intervenus, ils l'ont emmené ailleurs, mais je voyais bien qu'il voulait se battre. Tant mieux. Si j'étais lui, je me serais tu. C'est déjà la honte de se trimballer les blessures que je lui ai infligées, mais là il cherche encore à ce que je le défonce devant tout le monde. J'étais tellement en colère que je me suis lâché sur Florence alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait.  
  
« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Je lui ai rien dit, Harry, je lui parle même pas. »

« Mais t'as parlé, putain ! T'as parlé à quelqu'un et maintenant tout le monde sait. Tu pouvais pas fermer ta gueule, pour une fois ? »

« Alors là... »  
  
Elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie en coup de vent. Naturellement, j'ai immédiatement regretté et je l'ai rattrapée dans le couloir.  
  
« Attends ! Pardon. Pardon, désolé. »  
  
Elle s'est retournée vers moi.  
  
« J'essaie de t'aider. Tu comprends ça ? J'suis pas ton ennemie, Harry. »

« Je sais. Je sais, merci, pardon. Je vais pas très bien en ce moment, je.. J'suis paumé, pardon. »  
  
  
Elle m'a pardonné. C'était déjà ça. Je lui ai demandé de continuer à m'aider, parce qu'elle expliquait bien. Je l'ai amadouée en lui disant aussi que si j'avais un espoir d'avoir mon bac, ce serait grâce à elle. Ce n'est pas faux. Elle est en tête de classe. Un mec que je connais a dit qu'elle suçait le prof de litté pour avoir ces notes-là, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'ai encastré dans le mur quand il a dit ça, parce que je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu réagir autrement. C'est si improbable que ça qu'une fille puisse exceller académiquement ? J'ai pensé à ce que Gemma a dû vivre dans sa classe de S composée exclusivement de garçons, ça a dû être pareil pour elle.  
J'ai proposé à Florence qu'on se voit samedi pour travailler, elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait et qu'elle allait en boîte. Je lui ai demandé avec qui, elle m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas. Elle m'aiderait le matin, mais il fallait que j'aie la foi de me lever.  
On s'est quittés là-dessus, et j'ai eu envie de pisser alors je suis allé aux toilettes. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire en fixant le plafond. Il y avait du bruit dans une cabine, quelqu'un qui tousse, une toux assez sèche et restreinte. J'avais ma petite idée. La porte de la cabine n'était pas complètement fermée. Louis en est sorti, trois mouchoirs contre sa bouche et son nez. Nos regards se sont croisés, mais on n'a rien dit. Il est passé derrière moi pour se rendre aux lavabos. Il a jeté ses mouchoirs tâchés de sang dans la poubelle et il s'est lavé les mains. J'ai fermé la braguette de mon jean et je suis allé près de lui pour me laver les mains, aussi. Je le regardais à travers le miroir; il me regardait déjà. J'ai remarqué qu'il se retenait de sourire, ou de rire. Ses yeux brillaient, on aurait dit un enfant, un peu. Je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle, par contre.   
  
« T'es encore fâché ? » Il a demandé, sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

« Je suis pas fâché. »

« On peut recommencer à baiser alors ? »  
  
J'ai eu le réflexe de regarder autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne nous écoutait. Il attendait ma réponse, il soutenait mon regard de ses grands yeux qui hurlent l'insolence, et en même temps, il était en train de sortir son walk-man de son sac en démêlant le fil de son casque.  
  
« Louis. Je veux qu’on arrête de se faire du mal. »

« ... Okay. Je plaisantais, en fait. »

« Faut qu'on parle. T'as une minute ? »

« Euh... » Il a mis une cassette dans le walk-man et il a mis son casque sur ses oreilles.« Je rentre, là, par contre. Je vais dormir. Je suis en train de suivre un traitement aux antibiotiques, ça me pompe à mort. Passe chez moi, demain soir. Je dois te dire quelque chose »

« Tu peux pas me téléphoner ce soir ? Je suis un peu occupé demain. »

« Non, ce soir, je dors. Passe demain, vite fait. Si t'as cinq minutes. C'est important, faut qu'on mette des choses au clair, entre nous deux. »  
  
Il ne m'a pas laissé protester. Avant de partir, il m'a mis une petite cassette dans les mains. Elle était encore dans son boîtier. Derrière, il avait écrit, en tout petit, les noms de tous les morceaux contenus dans le mix. Le premier, c'était  _Love Will Tear Us Apart_  de Joy Division. J'ai vu le titre, écrit aussi sur son tee-shirt noir, au-dessus de l'emblème du groupe. Il a fait rock n'roll avec ses doigts et il est sorti en me laissant seul. De l'autre côté du boîtier, il avait dessiné une lettre  **H**. Et une date. 1er février 1987. Il l'avait préparée pour mon anniversaire, et il ne me l'a jamais donné parce qu'on s'était disputés entre temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a rendu tellement heureux, ce petit geste, ça signifiait beaucoup. Ou peut-être qu'il essayait de m'envoyer un message avec ce premier titre. Il n'a pas tort. Je le sens, si on s'aime, on va se déchirer.

***  
  
 

Je suis passé chez Florence le lendemain vers neuf heures du matin. Elle était encore en pyjama, et sa mère ne m'a pas adressé la parole, alors que quand on était encore ensemble, elle semblait bien m'aimer. Bref. Florence venait à peine de se lever, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne croyait pas que j'allais vraiment venir. Elle m'a laissé seul dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle prenait une douche et qu'elle mangeait un peu. Je suis resté allongé dans son lit encore défait. J'ai regardé le plafond pendant un bout de temps et j'ai lutté pour ne pas me rendormir. J'ai tourné la tête, et sur la table de nuit, j'ai vu une petite boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur. Elle était vide, mais il y avait un mot dessus.

 _De: Cédric P._  
_Because you're sweet. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. x_

J'étais content pour elle, et soulagé qu'elle ait pu passer à autre chose sans trop de problème. Cédric est quelqu'un de bien et il mérite Florence.  
Elle est revenue, vêtue d'un vieux pyjama. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, rassemblés en une longue tresse. Elle n'avait pas du tout de maquillage, elle se fiche de ce que je pense, et j'apprécie cette confiance.  
  
« Sur le bureau. » Elle a ordonné. « Tu as tes affaires ? »

« Oui Madame. »

« Eh, commence pas, il est tôt. »  
  
On a travaillé – vraiment. Je me suis concentré, et je comprenais ce qu'elle disait. Elle a résumé en deux minutes ce que notre prof de philo s'acharnait à expliquer pendant trois mois.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? » Je lui ai demandé.

« Avocate. Concentre-toi. »  
  
   J'ai obéi en bon soumis. On a travaillé une bonne partie de l'avant-midi. On a déjeuné ensemble et j'ai réalisé que ça m'avait un peu manqué, tout ça. Elle est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec moi. Peut-être parce qu'avant, elle pensait qu'elle devait toujours être à la hauteur, toujours m'impressionner, faire attention à ce qu'elle dit, à ce qu'elle fait. Maintenant elle se permet de faire des blagues nulles et de rigoler sans se soucier de rien. Quand j'ai refusé de finir mes petits pois, elle me les a lancés à la figure, alors il allait de soi qu'on a commencé à se battre et qu'on a foutu un bordel pas possible dans sa chambre. Elle s'est plainte que je ne me donnais pas à fond comme si j'avais peur de la blesser. Ce qui est vrai, parce que je me contentais de lui balancer des oreillers à la figure. Après notre bagarre, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien et elle était toute rouge parce qu'elle riait trop ; c'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état. On s'entend beaucoup mieux quand on est amis, visiblement.

  On a repris le travail peu de temps après, parce que Florence, c'est quelqu'un de discipliné, aussi. On n'arrive pas à ses notes avec une éthique de travail aussi pourrie que la mienne. On a bossé jusqu'à dix-huit heures, avec une pause d'une heure où elle m'a montré sa collection de vinyles. Je me suis retenu de lui dire que celle de Louis était plus grande.  
Quand elle a jugé que j'avais terminé, elle a fermé tous ses classeurs puis elle a rattaché ses cheveux.  
  
« Bon, Harry, j'y vais. Tu rentres à pied ? »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Chez Lou. »

« ... Qui ? »

« Louis Tomlinson. Terminale ES 2. »

« Je sais qui est Louis Tomlinson. C'est mon... C'est un.. Un pote.»

« On sort ce soir. »

« T'as un mec. »

« Oui. Mais tout le monde sait que Louis est homo. Et puis surtout, il me raccompagne, la nuit. »  
  
« ... D'accord. »  
  
« Et il est super stylé, il m'aide avec mes tenues et tout. »

« C'est drôle parce que... 'Fin on devait se voir, lui et moi. Ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de l'enchanter. Elle a froncé les sourcils et elle a commencé à se changer devant moi. « ...On y va ensemble, alors. »

« Tu vas danser dans cette tenue ? » J'ai désigné son vieux pull et son jean.

« Nan, je me change chez lui. Bon, si tu viens, alors, range tes affaires et fais vite. »  
  
Elle a rassemblé quelques vêtements dans un sac, y a rangé tout son maquillage et je l'ai suivie. Elle a dit :  _Bisous ! Je sors !_  à sa mère, puis on est partis. Je sais que si je dis _Bisous, je sors,_ à mon père, il m'enverra valser contre le mur.   
On a marché vers l'arrêt de bus en silence et on a attendu quelques minutes.  
  
« Tu sais que Louis est malade ? » J'ai pris la parole, et peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Elle est restée silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

« Depuis le premier jour. On savait pas trop ce que c'était, quand il a eu son diagnostic. Y avait beaucoup de rumeurs à propos de la maladie... des idées reçues, des mensonges, des histoires... Il avait peur. »

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Il me l'a dit. Et il a toujours peur, faut pas croire. Il est mort de peur mais il fait comme si ça l'atteignait pas. »  
  
J'ai tâché d'encaisser ces nouvelles informations. J'apprends que Louis et Florence sont plus proches que je ne le pensais. Et bizarrement, je ne me sens plus si spécial.  
Le trajet en bus s'est fait dans un silence quasi-total. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et moi je réfléchissais.  
On est arrivés devant chez lui et j'ai eu envie de faire demi-tour. Je ne la sentais pas, cette soirée. Elle a frappé à sa porte et une petite gamine blonde nous a ouvert. Elle nous a toisé des pieds à la tête.  
  
« Lou ! Y a Flo avec un monsieur. » Elle a crié en direction de l'entrée.

« Quoi ? » J'ai entendu sa voix de loin. « Ferme la porte. J'arrive. »

« Je dois fermer la porte parce que t'es bizarre et je te connais pas. » Elle m'a dit, sereinement, puis a claqué la porte.  
  
Louis nous a ouvert. Il est resté bloqué sur moi pendant si longtemps que Florence a dû secouer la main devant lui pour qu'il se réveille. Il nous a fait entrer.

   Dans sa chambre, j'ai pris place par terre, contre le mur, près de son étagère remplie de bande-dessinées. J'en ai pris une pour m'occuper. Sur sa commode, entre les dizaines de boîtiers de médicaments, il y avait deux bouteilles d'alcool. Il en a pris une qu'il a tout de suite débouchée. Il a pris ses nouveaux médocs et les a avalés avec une longue gorgée. Florence s'est assise sur son lit et elle a sorti ses vêtements de son sac pour les lui montrer.  
  
« Tes parents sont pas là ? » J'ai demandé, dans l'espoir de faire la conversation.

« Mon père, je le vois une fois par mois, si j'ai de la chance. Ma mère travaille jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. »  
  
Je n'avais rien d'autre à dire. Et dire que je suis venu ici pour qu'on parle...

   Ils ont passé les deux prochaines heures à discuter, rigoler, boire, essayer différentes tenues au rythme d'un album de Donna Summer. Il bougeait sur Hot Stuff, et ça lui a valu un sincère compliment sur son cul de la part de Florence. Il lui a dit "Merci, chaton", et a répondu que c'était son jean qui faisait tout le travail pour lui. J'ai fait semblant d'être plongé dans ma BD, mais je ne me suis pas empêché de le reluquer discrètement. Il conseillait Florence sur les couleurs: elle a choisi un short taille haute, et il l'a aidée à ajuster son soutien-gorge pour qu'il ne soit pas visible sous son petit haut.

« Attends, y'a quelque chose qui pique, » elle s'est plainte en appuyant sous son bras. « Quand je bouge mon bras, je le sens. »

« Fais voir. »

Il a essayé d'arranger le problème, en vain.

« C'est le truc en métal, » il a dit. « C'est ça, qui pique. »

« Tu peux le réparer ? Le fixer, vite fait ? J'ai pas d'autres soutifs avec moi. Et Lottie elle a des bonnets A, ils servent à rien. »

« Ouais, je peux essayer. »

Sans hésiter, elle a retiré son haut et son soutien-gorge qu'elle lui a tendu. Il ne s'est même pas attardé sur son corps et il est allé fouiller sur son bureau pour trouver de quoi réparer le problème. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait vu ses seins. Ils ont dû faire ça une centaine de fois. Florence s'est assise sur le lit, les seins nus et les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? » Elle m'a lancé, et m'a fait sortir de mes pensées.

« Hein ? Rien du tout. »

« Il vérifie s'ils sont de la même taille, » Louis s'est moqué. « L'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il les trouvait un peu bizarres. »

Il faisait allusion à notre première conversation. Je n'ai pas ri. Et Florence non plus.

« T'as dit quoi sur mes seins ? » Elle m'a reproché, un peu vexée.

« J'ai rien dit, » je me suis défendu. « C'est lui, il dit n'importe quoi. »

  Louis a ricané. Je sens que je n'allais pas le supporter, ce soir. Il a réussi à fixer le bout de métal pour qu'il ne ressorte plus et l'a tendu à Florence.

« Ils sont magnifiques, tes seins, chaton. Si j'étais une meuf, je voudrais avoir les mêmes. »

  Des petits rires ont retenti depuis la porte. Florence s'est couverte avec son tee-shirt.

« Eh, barrez-vous, les filles ! Vous êtes sérieuses ?! Mais on est où, là ?  » Elle a hurlé.

« On les a vus, tes tétés, c'est trop tard! » 

Louis est allé fermer la porte en leur disant doucement de ne plus espionner parce que c'était impoli. Florence s'est rhabillée en silence, les joues toutes rouges. 

« Ton cache-cerne, bébé, tu l'as avec toi ? »

« Je crois bien, oui, » Florence a fouillé dans sa trousse de maquillage et le lui a donné.

   C'était donc ça son secret pour paraître un peu plus vivant, en soirée. Je le regarde se maquiller, fasciné par ses gestes et sa nonchalance. Il s'est coiffé à l'aide d'une brosse ronde et d'un sèche-cheveux, pour faire en sorte que ses cheveux tiennent et qu'ils ne lui retombent pas sur le visage. Ils se sont disputés parce qu'il prenait trop de temps et qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul. J'ai pu être témoin de cette nouvelle facette : Louis est une vraie diva. 

Décidément, je ne savais pas qu'il leur fallait autant de temps pour se préparer. Moi, je fous mes baskets et je suis prêt.   
  J'ai vu qu'il me regardait à travers son miroir pendant qu'il se coiffait. Il m'a fait un sourire en coin. J'ai vite blâmé ça sur l'alcool. Il a aspergé ses cheveux de fixatif.  
  
« Charlotte a un crayon noir hyper foncé. » Il a annoncé à Florence.

« Oooh. Ramène-le. »

« Il est dans sa chambre. Je reviens. »  
  
Il m'a encore regardé. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Il voulait que je le suive. On va enfin parler. J'ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes et je l'ai suivi. Florence a acquiescé, distraitement, et a remis une couche de mascara sur ses cils.  
  Il s'était arrêté devant la dernière porte du couloir. Il a frappé, et il a attendu. Deux voix ont retenti en même temps.  
  
« Quoiiiiii? »

« Les filles, vous sortez, deux secondes ? »

« Euh... pourquoi ? Y a  _Princesse Sarah_  à la télé, on peut pas rater. »

« Y'a une télé dans le salon aussi. »

« Mais Lottie elle regarde déjà un film, Lou, on peut  _pas_  rater. »

« Les filles. Y a du flan, dans le réfrigérateur. »

« Caramel ? »

« Caramel. »

« On arrive. »  
  
La porte s'est ouverte sur les jumelles. C'était la gamine qui m'a ouvert la porte d'entrée, mais en double. Quand l'une d'elles m'a vu, elle a souri ; il lui manquait une dent.  
  
« Monsieur, est-ce que toi aussi tu les as vus, les tétés de Florence ? »

« Bouge. » Louis l'a doucement poussée pour qu'elle s'éloigne.  
  
On est entrés, il a verrouillé de l'intérieur. Il y avait deux petits lits, l'un à côté de l'autre, et la télé devant. On s'est installés, chacun sur un lit, et on a attendu ensemble que le générique de  _Princesse Sarah_  se termine.  
Je l'ai bien regardé. Il était redevenu Le Mec Qui Danse Bien. Celui de la première soirée. Mythique, irréel. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas tout à fait. Ses clavicules ressortaient tellement sous sa peau, et le maquillage ne pouvait rien faire pour atténuer ses pommettes tranchantes. 

Et pourtant, il brille. Dieu, comme il brille.

« Tu voulais me parler, Louis. À propos de nous » Je lui ai rappelé, parce que je crois qu'il commence à être franchement bourré– c'est la première fois, maintenant que j'y pense. Il a toujours été sobre avec moi.

« Ouais... »

« Je t'écoute. »

« En fait... Laisse tomber. » Il a rigolé, et il a eu le hoquet alors il a eu le réflexe de couvrir sa bouche. Il a encore rigolé. « J'peux pas être sérieux, en ce moment. On remet ça. Tu viens avec nous, en boîte? »

« Je sais pas... J'en ai pas franchement envie. À la base, on devait parler. Moi aussi, j'avais des choses à dire. Et là, j'te cache pas que tu me fais légèrement chier. »

  Il a eu un petit sourire, il a un peu incliné la tête, et la lumière de la lampe de chevet éclairait son visage, projetant l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues. Il s'est levé, il est venu s'asseoir près de moi et, doucement, il a commencé à défaire ma ceinture.

 « Tu fais quoi, là ? »

« T'es trop sexy quand t'es énervé, tu devrais te voir, tu- »

« Arrête, c'est bon. » 

  Je me suis levé avec l'intention de quitter la chambre parce que j'en avais assez, et il s'est repris instantanément. Il m'a rattrapé par la main, et il avait l'air sérieux, tout à coup.

« Pardon... S'il te plaît, viens avec nous. Je ferai pas le con. »

  Je me suis résigné. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas du tout prêt à avoir une conversation sérieuse et, pour tout dire, moi non plus. 

« Bon. Écoute. Florence sait pas à propos de nous. Lui dis rien, elle va se fâcher. »

« Mh. » Il a froncé les sourcils. « J'vois pas pourquoi elle se fâcherait, mais d'accord. »

« Parce que je lui ai menti. Mais merci. »

« ... T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on fasse un truc rapide avant de partir ? »

« C'est la chambre de tes soeurs ! »

« Roh là là... Bon. » Il s'est relevé. « On y va, alors. »


	8. huit.

    Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette soirée si je n'avais pas bu au moins un peu. Avant qu'on sorte, j'ai fait descendre le long de ma gorge tant bien que mal le peu d'alcool qui restait dans la première bouteille. Ça m'a brûlé, mais tant mieux.

Dans le bus, Florence retouchait son maquillage devant un petit miroir de poche. Louis était assis à sa droite, moi à sa gauche. Et heureusement. Parce qu'à cette heure-ci, le bus est rempli de vieux pervers et de gens douteux qui la regardaient sans gêne et qui l'auraient déjà attaquée si Louis et moi on n'était pas là. Ça m'a dégoûté. Quelle galère ce doit être, d'être une fille.

***

Vers minuit, quand ma tête tournait et que  _Party All the Time_  résonnait dans mes tympans, j'ai fait l'erreur de m'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil en cuir déchiré, près du jukebox qui ne fonctionne plus. Tout le monde dansait, et entre les coiffures folles et les vêtements flashy, j'y ai vu Louis et Florence. Partenaires de danse, ni plus ni moins. Ils bougeaient ensemble, elle dansait, les yeux fermés, les cheveux dans tous les sens, leurs mouvements étaient saccadés, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. Louis repoussait les mecs qui essayaient de la toucher et bizarrement, comme c'est Louis, lui-même un homme, qui leur dit de dégager, ils respectent, alors qu'on sait très bien que toute seule, Florence ne s'en serait pas sortie.

Je me suis dit qu'on vivait quand même dans une  _putain_  d'époque, qu'il n'y en aurait pas deux comme celle-ci.

  Eddie Murphy hurle dans mes oreilles,  _My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time_ , et moi je ne regarde que lui.

_Girl I've seen you in clubs, just hanging out and dancing_

_You give your number to every man you see  
_

Un homme s'est approché de Louis, il s'est arrêté derrière lui, je crois qu'ils se connaissent, parce qu'il a placé sa main sur son biceps, il l'a embrassé dans le cou. Louis a seulement tourné la tête, il l'a embrassé sur les lèvres en caressant sa nuque. 

_You never come home at night because you're out romancing_

_I wish you'd bring some of your love home to me_

L'homme a pris ses aises, il a posé son autre main contre le ventre de Louis en l'attirant vers lui. J'ai vu Louis sourire, puis il s'est éloigné en le repoussant tout doucement.

Je crois qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête de l'observer. Ça ne me fait que du mal. Je ne suis pas le seul à être prêt à lui donner mon coeur sur un plateau en or parce que le trois-quart de la communauté gay de Lyon est à ses pieds aussi.

Une fille est venue s'asseoir près de moi. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, très frisés, et un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre.

« T'es tout seul ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu, je me suis contenté de désigner la piste d'un mouvement de tête approximatif. Je crois qu'elle l'a pris pour un oui.

« Tu danses ? » C'est quand elle a dit ça que j'ai entendu son accent. Ça m'a fait hésiter, mais si on peut parler du Sud ensemble alors pourquoi pas.

« Oui. » Je me suis levé. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« On s'en fiche, viens danser. »

Bah d'accord. On a dansé. Alors j'ai fait de mon mieux, même si je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur. Après quelques minutes elle m'a demandé si ça allait, j'ai dit oui, elle a souri et elle a pris mes deux mains dans les siennes pour me faire danser. J'ai souri, aussi, parce que j'appréciais ses efforts et que ce serait con d'être le mec qui lui gâche sa soirée. Aussi, elle a un beau sourire.

J'avais mes mains sur ses hanches, je ne l'entendais pas mais elle formait les paroles de C'est La Vie avec ses lèvres pleines. Elle était là :  _C'est la vie, c'est la vie, that's just the way it goes !_  Peut-être qu'elle a raison.

Je la trouvais jolie, même très jolie, mais pas jolie dans le genre je veux me la faire. Juste jolie, et moi je n'avais envie de rien. C'était libérateur, comme sentiment. Et je pense qu'elle l'a senti, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue me chercher. Je me rassure en me disant que je dois avoir une aura particulière ou un bon  _vibe_ , mais peut-être aussi qu'elle cherche à se taper quelqu'un pendant qu'elle est en ville. Elle a remarqué que je réfléchissais trop, alors elle m'a dit de me détendre. On a dansé. J'ai regardé la piste, j'ai cherché Louis du regard, je l'ai vu, il m'a vu, il l'a vue. Il m'a fait le même sourire qu'il m'avait fait dans le miroir, chez lui, dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas réagi.

On dansait.

Mais je le regardais, lui. Lui et son jean taille haute, lui et ses cheveux qui commencent à retomber, lui, dans cette transe dans laquelle il tombe quand il sent le bois de la piste sous ses pieds et la chaleur et la lumière des projecteurs sur sa peau qui scintille. Cet endroit lui appartient. Il est  _né_ pour briller.

La fille avec qui je dansais s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et m'a parlé dans l'oreille pour que je l'entende. Même là, elle devait presque crier.

« Je sors fumer. Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive. »

On s'est posés à l'extérieur, il faisait un peu frais et le vent soufflait doucement. Il y avait une grande caisse en bois, posée contre le mur, une tonne de mégots de cigarette par terre et une unique lampe au-dessus de nos têtes. On s'était installés sur la caisse, j'ai remonté mon pied sur le bois et j'ai passé un bras autour de mon genou. J'ai bien pu la regarder ; il n'y avait ni lumière colorée, ni musique forte – c'était étouffé, plutôt. Elle m'a souri en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

« Tu fumes pas ? »

« J'essaie d'arrêter. »

« Ah bon. » Elle a un peu rigolé et elle a allumé sa clope. « Prise de conscience ou quoi?»

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

La vérité c'est que je suis traumatisé à vie par tout ce qui se fume depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Louis.

« Tu viens d'où ? » J'ai demandé, parce que le Sud, c'était très probablement notre seul point commun. Je savais très bien d'où elle venait, mais j'ai joué le jeu. « Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Dunkerque ? »

« T'es con, arrête... Dunkerque, c'est les ch'tis, t'as pas honte ? »

« Je déconne. Mhh... C'est difficile. » J'ai fait mine de réfléchir et elle a ri. « Aix ? Toulouse ? »

« Raté. Marseille. »

« J'le savais depuis le début, hein. »

« Toi ? T'es pas d'ici. »

« J'étais à Nice. Ça me manque. »

« Mh. On s'y fait pas. »

« Tu es en vacances ? »

« Je visite. J'ai de la famille. Je repars vendredi, heureusement. »

« Emmène-moi avec toi. » J'ai dit, pour rigoler, parce que je faisais allusion au soleil et tout, mais elle l'a mal compris.

« Je ferai ça, ouais. »

Elle a mis sa main sur ma cuisse et elle l'a caressée. Elle m'a regardé, j'ai détourné le regard, mal à l'aise. Celle-là, je ne la connais pas. Je peux lui dire que je suis homo. Et puis c'est une étape à franchir, l'annoncer à un inconnu, comme ça, pas vrai ?

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire, parce que la porte arrière s'est ouverte. Louis est sorti et il nous a rejoint. Il a vu la main de la fille sur ma cuisse, il a fait un truc qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un sourire et une grimace.

« Ah, t'étais là. » Il a lancé, à mon adresse. « Je te cherchais. Tu viens danser, trésor? »

Elle a retiré sa main et il a souri. Elle l'a regardé, elle a rigolé un peu puis je crois qu'elle a compris. Louis lui a fait signe de dégager, silencieusement, à travers une simple expression du visage.

« Ah, c'est comme ça. » Elle s'est levée de la caisse en bois.

« Oui, c'est  _commeuh_  ça. Ti es fada, toi. » Louis s'est moqué de son accent et elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Pas cool. À plus. » Elle m'a souri et elle est partie.

Moi, je ne souriais pas. Il est venu s'asseoir près de moi. Mais je ne comprenais plus rien. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'agir comme ça et de me traiter comme de la merde quand personne ne regarde. En plus, rien ne me dit qu'il ne vient pas de baiser dans les chiottes, ou un truc glauque de ce genre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » J'ai dit, directement « T'es jaloux ? »

« Nan, j'suis le plus beau, j'ai pas de quoi être jaloux. »

« Pff.. »

« Par contre, euh... » J'ai couvert la moitié de mon visage pour qu'il ne me voie pas rigoler. Il imitait son accent. « Elle a tarpin du culot ta  _nouvelleuh_   _copineuh_... Complètement fada... Tu tires ou tu pointes ? » Il s'est rapproché, je mordais mes joues pour ne pas rire. « Franchement...  _Franne-chemeng_... C'est drôle. Eh, c'est  _drôle_ , fraté, rigole. »

« Tu le fais très bien. » J'ai réussi à articuler même si je mourais d'envie de rire.

« Je peux faire Nord-Pas-de-Calais aussi. »

« Non, t'es lourd. »

« T'es pô content, lô ? »

« Arrête, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. »

Je ne voulais pas rire, mais il faisait tout pour me faire craquer. Alors je regarde ailleurs, au loin, et j'essaie de penser à des choses horribles pour me changer les idées. Je l'entends respirer. Il tousse encore quelques fois, moins souvent qu'avant, mais quand même. Le vent s'est levé et a plaqué tous mes cheveux contre mon visage. Il a tendu la main, il les a dégagés, doucement, mais il n'a pas retiré sa main tout de suite. Il a attendu un moment.

« T'es super mignon, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

« Jamais. »

« Je te le dis, alors. C'est pas pour rien que toutes les filles craquent sur toi au lycée. Si tu voyais comment elles te regardent. C'est du jamais vu, crois-moi. T'es d'une  _beauté_ , mon gars...»

« T'es bourré. »

« Et donc ? »

« Donc... Rien. »

« Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que t'avais un p'tit accent niçois. »

J'ai soufflé. Il a eu le hoquet, encore, ça le fait toujours rigoler. Mais moi, je n'aime pas trop quand il boit.

« Ah ? »

« Ouais. T'vois, il est hyper léger, mais il est là. C'est sexy, j'trouve. »

« Sexy... »

J'ai hoché la tête, j'ai baissé les yeux, mais je savais qu'il m'observait. Toutes ces choses qu'il dit, c'est pour perdre du temps. Ça ne sert à rien. Il ne veut pas parler de ce qui compte, et ça me frustre. J'ai commencé à avoir un peu froid, j'ai eu la chair de poule sur mes bras.

« La plage te manque ? »

« Ouais, un peu. » Un peu. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour y retourner. Je vivais littéralement sur la plage. « Votre ville triste, là. Toute grise. »

« On ira un jour. Tu me montreras comment c'est, chez toi. »

Chez moi. Notre maison, à deux pas de la mer, avec un soleil de plomb en été. J'y ai grandi, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu quitter cet endroit. Tous mes étés avec Gemma à la plage. Mes premières conneries, les feux de camp, mes potes et ma peau qui pèle toujours parce que je ne mettais jamais de crème solaire. Mes parents ne l'ont pas vendue. C'est la maison de mon enfance, on a toujours vécu là-bas et je compte y retourner dès que je peux.

Il veut que je l'emmène là-bas, dans mon monde. Et il fait exprès de toucher là où ça fait mal. Il me donne de l'espoir, comme ça, alors qu'il ne veut rien du tout avec moi. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, mais je me suis souvenu d'autre chose.

« Tu as laissé Florence toute seule. »

« Florence, c'est une grande fille. Ça lui plaît pas trop qu'on joue les baby-sitters avec elle. 'Fin tu devrais le savoir, c'était ta meuf. »

« T'es doué pour jouer la baby-sitter. »

« Avec mes soeurs, oui. »

Il y a encore eu un silence. Ça semblait devenir de plus en plus courant, entre nous. Mais étrangement, ce n'est jamais inconfortable. Jamais, avec lui. Les silences, c'est pour se reprendre, réfléchir et mieux parler. J'ai soupiré en le voyant s'emparer d'une cigarette qui était coincée derrière son oreille.

« Tu fumes plus, hein ? » Il a demandé, comme si ça pouvait lui faire quelque chose.

« Non. »

« Ça te dérange si... »

« Non, mais.. Toi, t'as une infection aux poumons, aux dernières nouvelles. Tu laisses tomber, c'est ça ? »

« Écoute, au point où j'en suis... Que je fume ou pas, putain, qu'est-ce que ça change... Il n'y a pas de traitement. Il n'y  _aura_  pas de traitement, quoi qu'on fasse. Pour eux, ça arrive qu'aux pédés, aux putes, aux drogués, les bas-fonds, là, ils s'en tapent. Pourquoi se donner du mal pour nous, ils ont mieux à faire. »

Il a conclu en allumant sa clope avant de la porter à sa bouche. Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé pathétique, son discours défaitiste. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, après tout ? Je voulais la lui enlever, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche, on est partis sur un bon pied, ce soir. Je crois que j'ai le dessus, pour le moment. Ça ne m'arrive jamais. Louis a toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi, prêt à me rattraper au moindre écart, avec des répliques toutes faites, bien stockées dans sa tête, qu'il me lance pour que je reste calme et que je revienne sur Terre, que je n'aille pas me faire des idées sur nous deux.

Je me suis lancé.

« Je voulais danser avec toi, tu sais. Ça fait un moment. »

Ça l'a attendri, il a doucement posé sa tête contre mon épaule. Il a passé son bras autour de ma taille, m'a serré contre lui et ça s'est réchauffé, dans ma poitrine. C'est physique, je le sens, là-dedans, c'est fascinant.

« Je finis ma clope et on y retourne. »

J'ai incliné la tête pour toucher la sienne. Il s'est un peu relevé, il a retiré sa cigarette pour la garder entre son index et son majeur, mon nez a frôlé sa joue, mon front a touché le sien et j'ai bien pris mon temps avant de laisser nos lèvres se rencontrer. J'imagine que ça marquait la fin de notre période d'hostilité. Cette compétition pour savoir qui allait faire le plus de mal à l'autre. Rancune sur rancune. Tu me blesses, je te fais dix fois pire. Ça m'avait tellement usé, mais au fond, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détesté, ni pensé ce que je lui ai dit, quand j'étais en colère. On s'embrassait encore, quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi. Alors je le lui ai dit à voix haute.

« Je veux être avec toi. Je veux plus jouer. »

Autant dire que je m'attendais à l'une de ses réponses déjà préparées, trempées de sarcasme et qui me donnent envie de le flinguer. Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça. Il a gardé le silence pendant un moment. Il a pris soin de souffler la fumée de l'autre côté, pour que je ne la respire pas.

« J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Harry. Je veux pas qu'on se fâche. »

Je n'ai rien dit.

« Alors tu laisses tomber, d'accord ? »

Je n'ai toujours rien dit. Mais je l'ai regardé, et contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il n'avait pas l'air si confiant. Il avait même l'air d'avoir un peu peur.

« Écoute, c'est ça ou rien. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

L'idiot que je suis a choisi de continuer à me torturer, sans même connaître la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à rester seul, à me repousser, à agir comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je l'ai dit, il y a une limite à mon imbécilité profonde, je sais très bien ce qui se passe entre nous. Si je ne le ressentais pas, si j'avais l'impression que le courant ne passait vraiment pas, il y a longtemps que j'aurais tout arrêté avec lui.

Et, putain, lui aussi il sait.

J'ai lâché prise. Je l'ai embrassé, il m'a embrassé en retour. C'était l'un de ces longs, longs baisers, durant lesquels j'oublie que j'ai vraiment besoin de respirer et lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il a raison, après tout. Ça devrait me suffire. Il ne dit rien avec des mots, il dit tout avec ses lèvres, ses caresses, ses yeux. Est-ce que ce n'est pas encore plus sincère que des paroles, qu'un statut ? C'est ce que je me fais croire. Parce que si je ne m'accroche pas à ce petit espoir, moi, je vais sombrer.

Sa main est passée derrière ma nuque, il m'a rapproché de lui.

Mais on n'a pas pu aller plus loin. Parce que la porte s'est ouverte pour la deuxième fois et Florence nous a vus ensemble. Elle s'est approchée, son regard faisait l'aller-retour entre Louis et moi - elle s'attardait sur moi, surtout. Elle s'est adressée à Louis.

« Depuis quand ? » Elle a simplement demandé.

« Depuis... » J'ai commencé à répondre et elle m'a interrompu.

« Je m'adresse à lui. Toi, tu mens. Réponds, Louis. »

« ... Octobre. » Il a répondu, doucement. « Mais... C'est pas comme si c'était sérieux, ou... »

« Depuis combien de temps tu me prends pour une conne, Harry ? Ton mec à la fac, là, il a jamais existé. C'était Louis depuis le début, c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

« Je m'énerve pas. »

« Je t'ai tout expliqué. »

« Mec. Pendant qu'on était ensemble, t'allais le voir, t'allais le  _baiser_ et tu revenais pour m'embrasser et agir comme si tout était normal ? Mais t'es  _malade_ , mon pauvre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je t'ai dit que j'ai jamais été amoureux et... »

« Arrête un peu. » Elle m'a coupé. « Le problème c'est que t'as attendu que je tombe amoureuse de toi pour tout arrêter. C'est un jeu, pour toi ? Ça passerait, tu vois, si t'avais vraiment fait des efforts. Sauf que là tu fréquentais quelqu'un d'autre, et pendant des mois, putain. T'as même pas eu les couilles d'assumer et de me le dire dès le début. Et tu m'as menti. »

« ... Je suis désolé. » C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

« Et toi. » Elle s'est tournée vers Louis qui anticipait déjà la suite. « Toi, tu le laissais faire. Tu savais, tu m'as rien dit. Et ça se dit ami ? T'es vraiment qu'une sale pute, tu sais quoi. La plus grosse traînée de Lyon, c'est toi. Allez vous faire foutre, vous deux. Longue vie. »

Je crois qu'on l'avait vue venir, celle-là. On n'a pas répliqué. Et heureusement. Je suis certain que si l'un de nous avait ajouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot, ça se serait mal terminé.

Louis passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Putain. » J'ai soufflé.

« Faut pas qu'elle rentre toute seule. Il est tard. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Appelle-la. »

« Florence ! » J'ai crié à travers le parking et elle ne s'est pas retournée. « Attends, on te raccompagne. »

« Pas la peine, je vais chez Cédric. »

« Je viens quand même. »

« Essaie, seulement. Essaie de t'approcher de moi, tu verras. Connard, va. »

***

J'ai eu tellement de mal à me réveiller le lendemain matin. J'avais mis une alarme sur le radio-réveil. Je l'ai éteint rapidement, les yeux fermés.

Quand j'ai senti une jambe entre les miennes et un bras contre mon torse, mon cœur a accéléré. J'ai ouvert les yeux, et il était là. Dans ma chambre. C'est bien lui, ça. Il fait le mec indépendant pendant la journée, mais la nuit, il s'accroche à moi par tous les moyens possibles.

Je me suis extirpé du lit avec la plus grande des précautions parce que je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je l'ai couvert avec le drap, je me suis habillé un peu plus chaudement et je suis sorti discrètement de la chambre, les yeux à moitié fermés, en espérant ne pas tomber sur ma mère.

Devant le téléphone fixe, j'ai composé le numéro de la maison de Cédric et j'ai attendu. Une femme a répondu, sûrement sa mère, un peu agacée que j'appelle si tôt le matin.

« Allô ? »

« Euh... bonjour. » Ma voix était grave et rocailleuse, je me suis éclairci la gorge et j'ai continué. « J'ai.. J'suis un ami de Cédric. »

« Oui ? Il est sept heures du matin, par contre. »

« Je sais, pardon. Est-ce que Florence est là, chez vous ? »

« .... Non, Florence n'est pas là. Pourquoi, elle est censée être là ? »

Mon cœur battait trop fort. J'étais définitivement réveillé. Il y a eu le brouillard dans ma tête, comme le jour où Louis a craché du sang sur mon tee-shirt.

« Je... Non... J'ai... »

J'ai raccroché. Mes mains tremblaient. J'ai composé le numéro de Florence et j'ai senti ma trachée qui se resserrait.

Quelqu'un a répondu après six sonneries.

« Allô?.... »

J'ai soufflé. J'ai soufflé, tellement fort, et l'adrénaline est redescendue à une vitesse si fulgurante que j'aurais pu m'évanouir juste là. C'était la voix de Florence. Endormie et enrouée, certes, mais c'était bien sa voix.

« Allôô? »

« Putain. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui. Désolé d'appeler aussi tôt. J'savais pas si t'étais rentrée. J'ai appelé chez Cédric hier soir, il a pas répondu, et t'étais pas chez lui ce matin non plus, j'ai paniqué, j'ai... »

« Calme-toi... C'est bon. »

« Pourquoi t'es pas chez lui ? »

« J'ai appelé un taxi au téléphone public, vous m'avez soûlée. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur... J'ai eu tellement peur. »

« Mec, reprends-toi. »

J'ai vite essuyé le début de mes larmes et j'ai inspiré profondément pour me ressaisir.

« Pardon... Je suis désolé. Pardon. »

« Okay, Harry.... Respire. »

« Okay. »

« Je vais retourner dormir. J'ai pas très envie de te parler, en ce moment. »

Et elle a raccroché, sans au revoir ni rien. Mais je m'en fiche. Elle est là, chez elle, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'ai pris quelques minutes pour retrouver mon état normal. J'ai bu de l'eau, puis je suis retourné dans ma chambre. Je me suis glissé sous les draps avec Louis, mais j'ai su qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je me rendorme. Je me suis remémoré la veille, après que Florence a quitté. On était retournés sur la piste, et on a dansé jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sente plus nos pieds et jusqu'à ce qu'on ait eu envie de s'effondrer. Sur la piste, je l'avais embrassé. Sur les lèvres, dans le cou, devant tout le monde.

J'ai pris un livre sur ma table de nuit, et j'ai lu jusqu'à huit heures.

« Tes pieds... » Louis a marmonné. J'ai fermé mon livre et j'ai tourné la tête : il me faisait dos.

« Quoi, mes pieds... »

« Ils sont froids. Ils sont sur ma jambe, bouge. »

« Je me réchauffe. »

« Harry... »

J'ai remonté mes pieds et je les ai enfouis sous son tee-shirt, contre la peau tiède de son dos.

« Arrête oh ! » Il s'est contorsionné pour m'échapper. Il a fini debout sur le parquet, tout confus et les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il m'a fait rire, et je l'ai tiré vers le lit par sa main. Il est tombé sur moi, il est resté énervé pendant deux secondes, puis il a souri tendrement. Je m'accrochais à lui avec mes bras et mes jambes, mes pieds se croisaient contre ses mollets. « Harry. Faut que je rentre. »

« Je sais. Fais vite, avant que mes parents se lèvent. »

Il a contemplé mes lèvres, puis mes yeux. J'ai passé mes doigts à travers sa frange pour la repousser.

« T'as l'air content, toi. » Il a remarqué. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis heureux, c'est tout. »

« Mh. » Il n'a pas semblé convaincu. C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de quoi être heureux, de nos jours.

« Florence est rentrée chez elle. »

« C'est bien, ça. »

« Et tu es dans mon lit. »

« Pas pour longtemps. »

J'ai cessé de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il a murmuré. C'était carrément menaçant, comment il l'a dit, comme s'il anticipait déjà ma réponse, et qu'il m'avertissait que je n'avais pas intérêt à dire ce que je pensais vraiment.

« Rien. »

« D'accord. »

Il s'est relevé et m'a laissé seul dans le lit, pour de bon. Il s'est vite habillé. Il n'avait porté que son caleçon et un tee-shirt que je lui ai prêté pour dormir. Alors je l'ai regardé faire, la tête appuyée contre l'oreiller. Il me fatigue.

Il a récupéré ses affaires et il s'est penché pour m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter discrètement.

Je n'ai pas vraiment quitté ma chambre, ce dimanche. J'ai fait jouer le mix qu'il m'avait offert, après avoir inséré la cassette dans le walk-man Sony que Gemma m'avait laissé. Je l'ai écouté avec un vieux casque qui ne fonctionne que d'un seul côté. J'étais allongé sur le dos, il y avait le walk-man contre mon coeur, mon tee-shirt qui remonte sur mon ventre et mes pieds glacés. Je ne me contentais pas d'entendre ; j'écoutais. Il s'était donné la peine de confectionner une playlist entière pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais eu la foi de faire un truc pareil. C'est pratique, les mix, mais ce n'est pas évident à faire. Il faut enregistrer chaque morceau individuellement, couper avant et après, calculer, faire gaffe à la bande. Grosse, grosse flemme.

Dans le boîtier, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait glissé une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Je l'ai dépliée. C'étaient tous les titres du mix, avec un commentaire à côté. Il expliquait pourquoi ces titres là lui faisaient penser à moi. Il y avait beaucoup de Queen, et puis du rock classique, des balades bien ringardes, des paroles qui parlent d'une relation intense, de sexe, de fatalité. Ils me font sourire, ses commentaires. Il a mis  _I'm In Love With My Car_ , de Queen, et puis il a écrit :

_T'as pas de voiture, mais t'as un autre type de machine qui me plaît. The machine of a dream... When I'm holding your wheel... With my hand on your grease gun... Toi même tu sais :)_

 

***

« Maman ? »

« Oui, chéri ? »

« Tu peux éteindre la radio ? »

On était dans la voiture, avec Gemma et maman. Partenaire Particulier, ça éveille trop de choses en moi.

« Elle est bien, la chanson, pourtant. »

« Oui, j'suis d'accord, mais j'veux dormir. »

Je me suis blotti contre Gemma ; c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir s'asseoir à l'arrière avec moi, je m'en sers comme coussin.

On allait rendre visite à mes grands-parents pour Pâques, et le trajet prenait toujours au moins une heure et demie. Papa a pris l'avion jusqu'à Birmingham. Il m'a proposé de venir avec lui, pour une fois, et je voyais bien qu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour regagner mon affection et ma confiance, vu que mes résultats grimpent à vue d'œil. Mais je voulais aussi faire plaisir à maman. Et maman, elle n'a pas joué à l'officier nazi avec moi pendant deux mois, donc le choix était facile. Elle nous conduit jusqu'à chez eux, et nous, on dort à l'arrière.

Quand on s'est arrêtés à une station-service et que ma mère est sortie pour nous acheter des trucs à manger, j'ai réveillé Gemma. Elle n'était pas très contente mais elle s'est adoucie quand elle a vu que je m'agrippais à son bras. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas discuté, et je ne nous vois pas parler ensemble devant ma mère, parce que des fois, je dis des choses qu'elle ne doit pas entendre. Alors, j'en ai profité. Je lui ai demandé comment ça allait, les cours, son nouveau stage en laboratoire, son mec, la vie toute seule. Elle dit qu'elle galère un peu, mais je sais qu'elle a toujours aimé les défis. Petit, je voulais être comme elle. Mais ce n'est pas réaliste, parce que moi, au moindre petit inconvénient, mon cerveau s'éteint et je passe en mode automatique. Je ne sais pas gérer. Gemma, elle sait. Et heureusement qu'elle est là.

Elle m'a demandé comment ça se passait, avec Louis.

Je lui ai dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

Elle a froncé les sourcils, alors je lui ai tout expliqué. De A à Z. Je n'ai omis aucun détail, parce que pour me faire son rapport, elle avait besoin de tout. Il y a certains trucs qui l'ont rendue perplexe, mais elle ne m'a pas interrompu.

Quand j'ai terminé, elle semblait toujours aussi perdue. Elle a réfléchi un moment. Puis enfin.

« Tu sais... Je crois que c'est sa mère. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu sais comment elle agit avec lui ? Il m'en a parlé aussi, à l'hôpital, dans la salle d'attente. Enfin, il a pas beaucoup parlé, mais quand il le faisait, c'était à propos d'elle. Elle s'est complètement retirée de sa vie. Quand il lui demande de l'aide, elle lui dit qu'elle a d'autres enfants à élever. Tu dis ça à ton enfant, tu lui fais comprendre que l'amour c'est conditionnel, qu'il le mérite pas et que c'est de sa faute, tu m'étonnes après qu'il se comporte comme ça avec toi et avec les autres. Il est convaincu qu'il mérite rien de beau. Puis je crois que ça remonte à un peu plus longtemps que son diagnostic, son petit problème de confiance envers les autres. C'est sa mère. » Elle a répété. « Relation de merde avec sa mère, relation de merde avec tout le monde. Elle l'a détraqué. C'est ma meilleure réponse. Après, peut-être que je me trompe et qu'il est juste comme ça pour aucune raison, et va falloir t'y faire. Faut que tu lui parles. Il y a beaucoup plus à comprendre que ce qu'il laisse voir. »

« T'aurais dû devenir psy. »

« Même pas. Lis le travail de Freud, tu vas tout comprendre sur la vie. »


	9. neuf.

 

 

 

  En avril, je suis tombé malade.

   J'avais de la fièvre, une migraine constante, je toussais matin, midi et soir, une toux sèche, brutale, qui brûle de l'intérieur. J'ai passé deux jours au lit. Ma mère a pensé que c'était la grippe mais elle était inquiète parce que j'avais des sueurs froides et que je tremblais, et mon père a eu le culot de penser que je jouais la comédie pour ne pas aller en cours.

  Quand Gemma est passée à la maison et qu'elle m'a vu dans cet état, toutes les couleurs ont disparu de son visage. Ma mère lui a demandé pourquoi elle paniquait comme ça, Gemma n'a pas répondu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmenait à la clinique encore, et je n'ai même pas pu protester parce que j'étais trop fatigué. Là-bas, on m'a posé une tonne de questions et j'essayais d'éviter le regard de Gemma parce qu'on pensait tous les deux à la même chose. Je savais qu'elle allait m'engueuler à la première occasion, me hurler dessus en me disant qu'elle m'avait prévenu, que je n'avais pas assez fait attention. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle m'a pris un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour faire des radios. Ils ont scanné mon torse, ils m'ont fait des prises de sang pour effectuer un comptage des T4, une bronchoscopie, un examen du niveau d'oxygène dans mon sang et un dépistage pour le VIH. Le médecin m'a annoncé que j'avais une bronchopneumonie et que j'allais devoir prendre des antibiotiques pendant un bout de temps, mais que les symptômes allaient disparaitre après environ deux jours. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait arrêter de fumer, je lui ai dit que j'avais arrêté depuis février.  

  Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je savais exactement comment j'avais attrapé l'infection.    
   
   Je ne l'ai pas dit à Louis, non plus. Il aurait pris peur. Il m'aurait dit : Harry, on arrête tout. Il lui en faut tellement peu pour trouver une raison de s'en sortir que ça en devient blessant. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venu en cours pendant une semaine. Je lui ai dit que j'avais la grippe. Il m'a demandé si ça allait, si c'était de sa faute. Je lui ai assuré que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, même si on avait eu les mêmes symptômes et les mêmes médicaments (la différence, c'est que moi, j'ai guéri rapidement et lui non). Il m'a dit de faire un dépistage pour être sûr. Je lui ai promis que j'en ferai un. Je lui montrerai celui que j'ai fait en mars, qui atteste que je suis séronégatif, et je cacherai la date. C'est quand j'étais en train de recouvrir le  _15 mars 1987_ avec du blanc que j'ai réalisé que j'étais devenu un menteur pathologique. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça me sauve de tellement de merde. Si je peux vivre une vie relativement tranquille aux yeux de mes parents et si je peux continuer de voir Louis, alors je mentirai jusqu'au bout. Je crois que si le nouveau test est positif, je ne le dirai même pas à Louis.

   Je me rassure en me disant que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.   
 Mais moi, dans tout ça, je suis terrifié. Je ne dors plus la nuit, j'ai encore des sueurs froides. J'ai passé six jours à attendre les résultats du test. Gemma appelait tous les soirs pour savoir s'ils étaient arrivés. Le weekend, elle m'a conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

  Elle a soufflé quand elle a lu les résultats de la sérologie et qu'ils confirmaient que j'étais séronégatif.

   Elle est sortie de la salle après les avoir vus, sans m'adresser la parole. Je l'ai vue errer dans les couloirs pour se ressaisir, les bras croisés. Elle a essuyé des larmes de soulagement. Je crois qu'on ne s'est plus parlés pendant un long moment, après ça.

 

*** 

   Il y avait un reportage à la télé. Je révisais dans le salon même si c'était une mauvaise idée, mais j'ai tout fermé dès que j'ai aperçu un drapeau gay. J'ai augmenté le volume et j'ai recommencé à manger mes pâtes qui refroidissaient, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Ça parlait des émeutes de Stonewall à New York, de Marsha P. Johnson et de la première gay Pride en 1970. Quand le reportage a montré la première Pride à Paris il y a cinq ans, mon père est venu et il a éteint. Il m'a regardé, mais je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a dit de me mettre au travail, alors j'ai obéi. J'ai vu ma mère, plus loin, qui nettoyait un verre à pied. Elle aussi, elle me regardait.

   Mon père est parti, et ma mère est venue s'asseoir près de moi. 

« Ça va mieux ? » Elle a passé sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Oui. »

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« Pas trop. » J'ai désigné une pile de feuilles et de cahiers pêle-mêle sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu ne sais toujours pas ? »

   Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai tellement voulu éviter la question que je crois que j'ai couru droit vers son piège.

« Je peux te parler d'un truc, maman ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

   En plus, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse que je me décide de me confier à elle. Sauf que moi, je ne savais plus trop quoi dire. Par quoi je commence ? 

   Elle attendait, et elle attendait patiemment. Elle espérait tant m'entendre enfin parler et j'avais l'impression que si je l'en privais, ça ferait de moi le pire des fils. 

« Tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je sais. »

   Sauf ça. 

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de ce garçon qui passait la nuit ici ? »

   Je n'ai pas osé répondre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me coince.

« Harry, tu peux me parler. »

   Les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux étaient dues à la peur. Ça devenait réel. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. J'ai dit que je savais. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et donc je lui ai tout dit. Elle m'a écouté jusqu'à la fin, elle a entendu la peur dans ma voix, quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit différemment, que je n'y pouvais rien, que je savais ce que je voulais et que j'étais désolé de lui avoir menti pendant si longtemps. Je lui ai parlé de Louis, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il était malade. Pour toute réponse, elle m'a répété qu'elle m'aimait. 

« Ça me fait de la peine que tu aies pensé que j'allais mal réagir. »

« Pardon. Pardon, je voulais pas que tu sois triste. »

« Tu en as déjà parlé à ta sœur ? »

« Oui.... Pardon. »

« Hé. » Elle a embrassé ma joue. « Je ne suis pas fâchée. »

« J'avais peur. »

« Je sais, mon bébé. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur. »

   Je me suis blotti contre elle et elle a pris l'une de mes mains entre les siennes. On n'a rien dit pendant un moment. Moi, j'étais soulagé. Tellement, tellement soulagé. Et j'étais heureux aussi. J'ai beaucoup de chance, je le réalise.   

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais le rencontrer ? »

« Je sais pas... Il est pas facile à vivre... »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais je te promets que tu le verras. »

    Elle caressait le dos de ma main. 

« Tu l'aimes ? » 

   Alors là.

   J'ai hésité. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, moi-même. Ça me casse la tête, ces choses-là. 

« J'en sais rien... Peut-être bien. »

« Tu fais très attention, Harry. C'est important. On ne prend pas ces choses-là à la légère. » Je sais exactement à quoi elle fait allusion et je l'ai rassurée.

« T'inquiètes pas. Tu dis rien à papa, hein ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non, mon chéri. Tu lui diras quand tu voudras. »

« Merci. »

   Elle a rallumé la télé pour moi.

« Tu veux encore des pâtes ? »

   Rien n'a changé, alors. 

 

***

 

   C'était la fin du mois d'avril. Un mardi, au déjeuner, parce qu'il faisait chaud, Louis et moi on est allés manger dehors, dans le parc où on avait discuté pour la première fois. On s'est assis par terre, face à face, dans l'herbe. J'avais tout un repas : un sandwich, une salade, trois biscuits et une bouteille de Coca, et lui, il avait de l'eau. Je n'ai pas tout de suite relevé, parce que j'avais peur qu'il s'énerve et qu'il se renferme. Alors je lui ai parlé de ma discussion avec ma mère. Il a dit qu'il était content pour moi, qu'il était fier que j'aie réussi à lui parler mais son visage ne reflétait pas ces mots-là et leur contenu. 

« Quand tu l'as dit à ta mère, elle a réagi comment ? » Je lui ai demandé, la bouche encore pleine, même si je savais d'avance que ça allait sûrement éveiller de mauvais souvenirs.

« Je lui ai pas dit. » Il a gardé les yeux baissés et il jouait avec l'étiquette sur sa bouteille d'eau. « Elle a été... forcée de le constater, si je peux le dire comme ça. »

« C'est quoi, tu faisais des défilés dans sa chambre avec ses robes ? »

« T'es con. » Il a souri. « Nan. Elle me voyait avec des gars, c'est tout. Et que je sois pédé, elle en a pas grand chose à battre. C'est le dernier de ses problèmes. »

« Tu sais, j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère. Elle veut te rencontrer. »

   Il a incliné le menton vers l'arrière, pour regarder le ciel et laisser le soleil l'aveugler. Il plisse des yeux et la lumière brille sur chaque détail de son visage; sur ses longs cils bruns, sur les minuscules, minuscules taches de rousseur. Il a soupiré. 

« Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ? Tu vas me présenter en tant que quoi ? »

« Comme tu veux. Elle veut te voir, c'est tout. »

« Harry, c'est... »

« Quoi, encore. »

« C'est pas une bonne idée. »

   J'ai gardé le silence parce que j'étais frustré. On va où, comme ça ? Tout va bien pendant quelques jours, et après il redevient froid et distant, comme s'il réalisait qu'il s'était trop laissé aller avec moi. Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces limites qu'il s'impose. Clairement, la monogamie, ça ne doit pas le répugner à ce point, vu qu'il ne fréquente personne d'autre et ce, depuis la rentrée (enfin, j'espère). Quand il voit que je me rapproche trop de quelqu'un, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, il me rappelle à l'ordre en me touchant le bras ou l'épaule ou la main. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ses bras quand je suis chez lui, avec sa main dans mes cheveux, et même ses sœurs commencent à me connaître, à force. On a joué à un jeu de société avec Félicité et je crois qu'elle m'apprécie.

   On sort, les weekends, quand on n'a pas grand-chose à faire (c'est de plus en plus rare, parce que je vois le bac qui s'approche à grands pas et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter), des fois on va au cinéma : on s'installe à l'arrière, juste sous le projecteur, et mes lèvres ne quittent pas les siennes. On fait du  _shopping_  ensemble, bon sang. Il passe des  _heures_  dans la section des filles parce qu'il dit qu'il y a plus de choix, il accumule les jeans taille haute, ou alors serrés au cul et aux jambes évasés, comme ceux que Gemma portait il y a cinq ou six ans. Dans ses meilleures journées, et quand il fait chaud, il plaque tout et il met des crop-tops, des tee-shirts qui laissent un peu voir son ventre. Il n'a peur de  _rien_ , que ce soit côté vestimentaire ou capillaire. Il repousse sans cesse les limites de ce que signifie être un garçon et m'encourage à faire pareil. Il me force à essayer des choses qui ne me seraient jamais passées à l'esprit en temps normal. À cause de lui, j'ai osé le double denim et les windbreakers colorés, et même que j'aime bien.

    Il dit qu'on couche ensemble, mais je ne le vois pas comme ça. Je ne le vois pas du tout comme ça. Il n'y a rien de brutal, rien de mécanique dans ce qu'on fait. Il n'y a rien d'apathique dans nos gestes, dans nos regards et dans nos paroles quand on fait l'amour, il le sait, il le sent très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut vouloir de plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut vouloir de moins ? Il ne m'en parle jamais. Il préfère jouer, même si je lui ai dit que ça me pète les couilles. Hier encore, quand j'essayais de discuter, il m'a demandé si j'aimais ABBA. Alors je lui ai dit un petit oui honteux et il a pris mon visage entre ses mains, il m'a demandé de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire clairement si j'aimais ABBA. Je pensais qu'il allait se foutre de moi, mais j'ai quand même dit oui. Là, il avait eu le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu, et il avait dit que ça tombait bien, parce qu'il avait toute leur discographie. Il a mis  _Does Your Mother Know That You're Out?_  à fond dans la chambre,les jumelles se sont jointes à nous, sont montées sur le lit pour sauter et danser comme des folles, et son plan a fonctionné, j'ai laissé tomber.

« S'il te plaît. C'est ridicule, ce que tu fais. » Je l'ai supplié, à ce point, ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Je me suis demandé si Florence ressentait la même chose lorsqu'elle était avec moi. Sûrement. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, là, c'est affreux, c'est pire que tout.

   Quel connard j'ai été. Je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. 

« Je vois pas ce que tu veux de plus. Tu veux un titre, c'est ça ? Ça sert à rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que tu n'as pas déjà ? »

   Pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime. L'entendre dire qu'il m'aime. Mais je réalise que c'est bête, alors je me tais et on finit de manger, et il a gagné. 

   Il regarde des gamins qui jouent, plus loin, sur le terrain de jeu. Après, il regarde une mère avec son enfant qu'elle pousse sur la balançoire. Il les regarde, son visage appuyé sur son poing fermé, les yeux distants. Il les regarde, mais il n'est pas attendri. Il les regarde presque avec envie. Avec jalousie. Et je me suis souvenu de ce que Gemma m'a dit à propos de sa mère. J'ai bien envie de lui poser des questions, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. 

« Tu veux ma salade ? »

« Non, merci. »

« Tu manges rien. » Je lui ai reproché, parce que c'était vrai. Oui, on sort manger, mais il renvoie toujours une assiette quasi-pleine ou bien il jette presque la totalité de ce qu'il achète à la poubelle quand on finit. Chez lui, il ne passe jamais par la cuisine. Je l'ai déjà vu manger, mais c'était presque toujours à cause de moi. Quand je lui dis de goûter un truc, ou bien quand je lui prépare quelque chose, chez moi. Gemma me parle des symptômes récurrents, la perte de poids y est, mais là c'est trop grave pour que ce soit lié seulement à ça. « Pourquoi tu manges rien ? »

« J'ai pas faim. J'ai trop mangé ce matin avant d'aller en cours. » Il a bien vu que je ne l'ai pas cru. Il a tendu la main pour dégager une mèche qui retombait sur mes yeux. «Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je déteste ça. »

« Mais c'est un truc que j'ai remarqué. Pas seulement aujourd'hui. »

« Ah bon ? Allez, regarde. »

   Il a pris ma salade et ma fourchette et il a commencé à manger, avec un regard qui disait : maintenant, quoi? 

« Viens dîner à la maison, vendredi. »

« Vendredi ? »

« Oui. Ça me ferait plaisir. S'il te plaît. Après je te laisse tranquille avec ça. »

« D'accord. »

   Je n'en reviens pas.

   J'étais tellement heureux de ma petite victoire facile.

   J'ai choisi vendredi exprès parce que papa n'est pas là et que Gemma viendra.

« You're an old-fashioned men. »

« Man. »

« Hein ? »

« Man.  _Un_ homme. »

« Ouais, bon, 'scuse nous...Prince Harry. »

« C'est rien, King. »

 

*** 

   Maman était super contente de savoir qu'il allait venir. Elle a prévu le repas du soir deux jours à l'avance, elle a même sorti les vieux livres de cuisine qu'elle ne touchait jamais parce que ses meilleures recettes, elles sont dans sa tête. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, je lui ai dit qu'il mangeait de tout, enfin je crois. De toute façon il  _devra_ manger.

   Il est venu vers dix-huit heures. Je lui ai ouvert et j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser, parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait prêt à le faire devant ma mère comme je l'avais fait avec Florence. Mais là encore, Florence, c'était de la comédie du début à la fin. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, pour une fois, et il semblait de bonne humeur. Gemma lui a dit bonjour, toute enthousiaste, et elle l'a pris dans ses bras, elle lui a demandé si ça allait. Il était tout content de voir qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Ils ont discuté dans l'entrée et j'ai rejoint ma mère pour l'aider avec la table. Elle m'a dit que j'étais rouge, j'ai nié. 

   Maman l'a embrassé sur les joues quand elle l'a vu, alors qu'à la base, il avait seulement tendu sa main. Il était choqué, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un aussi bel accueil. Ça l'a tout de suite mis à l'aise, et heureusement.

   À table, ça discutait. Il n'a jamais été timide ni réservé, et ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait commencer. Il parlait avec ma mère, avec ma sœur, on le resservait et il mangeait. Il a complimenté la cuisine de ma mère, elle a été touchée et il lui a parlé d'une recette similaire qu'il faisait avec une sauce dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Mais ma mère, oui. Donc j'ai mangé en silence pendant qu'ils se partageaient leurs meilleurs plats. Il lui expliquait qu'il aimait beaucoup cuisiner, qu'il devait souvent faire à manger pour ses petites soeurs, quand ses parents n'étaient pas là, le soir. Maman a dit que je devrais prendre exemple sur lui et apprendre un peu.

« Un jour, Harry a fait des pâtes à l'eau. » Louis m'a regardé et j'ai couvert mon visage pour ne voir personne. « Il m'en a proposé, aussi. »

« T'as pas honte ? » Gemma était morte de rire.

« J'ai pas trouvé les sauces... »

« Bah tu la fais, alors ! » Ma mère a protesté. « Il n'y avait pas de tomates, viande hachée, rien ? »

« Laissez-moi. » 

   Louis a vu qu'on commençait à m'attaquer et à me foutre la honte alors il a essayé de retourner la situation. 

« Mais il me fait des œufs pochés, le matin. C'est super bon. »

« Tu maîtrises la technique des œufs pochés mais tu fais des pâtes à l'eau ? »

« Non, Gemma, j'ai pas la technique des œufs pochés, je les ai mis dans le micro-ondes. »

« Pardon, dans le  _quoi_?! » Gemma en a lâché sa fourchette et maman riait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même plus respirer.

« Mais ça a marché, oh ! Je vous montre tout à l'heure. C'était bon ! Pas vrai ? »

« C'était excellent. » Louis m'a défendu. « Ils étaient très bons. Si j'avais su, j'aurais préparé une sauce hollandaise, ça aurait été parfait. Il les fait très bien. »

«  _Merci. »_

   Je suis sorti de table pour aller aux toilettes et quand je suis revenu ça s'était calmé. Je crois que Louis n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais parti. Il s'entend si bien avec elles et ça me rend heureux parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il se sente comme chez lui. Et même si chez lui c'est horrible, j'espérais que ce soir seulement, il puisse oublier. 

   Ça a commencé à parler d'études. Là, pour sûr, je n'allais pas prendre la parole. J'ai mangé en silence complet et je les ai écoutés.

« À la base je voulais être acteur. Mais c'est chaud. » Ma mère a souri et il a continué. « Donc j'sais pas exactement ce que je veux faire. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas, l'an prochain ? »

« Sciences Po Paris. S'ils m'acceptent. »

« Ah bon ? En quoi ? »

« Je veux faire une double-licence en droit et science politique. Ils regardent que les candidats qui ont au minimum une mention bien au bac... J'ai déjà passé leurs épreuves écrites et orales. Et ils regardent les notes de seconde, première et terminale et aussi la lettre de motivation. Faut l'envoyer en français et en anglais. Harry a été très gentil, il me l'a traduite en anglais. » Il m'a souri et j'ai fait de même. 

« C'est très bien. C'est bien, d'avoir de l'ambition, comme ça... Harry il sait pas trop, hein. » Ma mère m'a regardé, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une attaque, comme l'aurait fait mon père. Elle souriait, même.

« Il trouvera. » Louis m'a défendu encore. « Il a le temps. Il y a des gens qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent faire même à vingt ou trente ans. Franchement, il a le temps. Quand il aura son bac... Parce qu'il va l'avoir, on y croit... »

« On y croit. » Gemma a levé son verre d'eau pour moi mais je l'ai ignorée.

« Quand il l'aura, il pourrait faire un DEUG, c'est un diplôme d'études universitaires générales. Il peut faire un DEUG en littérature, par exemple. C'est simple, parce que c'est ouvert à tous ceux qui ont le bac. Après, s'il veut et si ça lui plaît, il continue l'année suivante et il aura une licence. »

« C'est combien d'années, ça ? »

« Deux ans. »

« T'es tellement plus utile que la conseillère d'orientation. » C'était la première fois que j'osais prendre la parole dans ce genre de discussion.

« J'suis là pour toi. »

« Merci de l'encourager, Louis. » 

    Je l'aime.

   Le dîner s'est poursuivi bien longtemps après qu'on ait tous fini de manger le dessert parce que Louis et maman parlaient de musique et de spectacles et de films, et quand ils ont trouvé leur point commun, ABBA, j'ai compris que la soirée allait être longue. Ils ont la même chanson préférée :  _Chiquitita_. 

   Gemma et moi s'est regardés et on retenait nos rires. C'était comme si on n'existait plus. J'ai quitté la table pour aller dans la cuisine et elle m'a suivi. J'ai ouvert la petite fenêtre et j'ai coupé des fruits pour mon propre dessert. Gemma s'est assise sur la surface du comptoir et elle m'a regardé faire en silence. J'ai senti le commentaire arriver. Celui sur mes desserts habituels qui consistent en un rassemblement de toutes les pires cochonneries de la cuisine. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais venu.

« I like him, Harry. » Elle a dit, à voix basse. « He's  _brilliant_. »

« Am I not brilliant ? »

« You're quite alright, I suppose. Could be better. »

« Fuck off. » J'ai rigolé et elle a ri aussi, et ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à la faire rire. Elle est toujours angoissée par ma faute.

« He's pulling you up, isn't he? I think he'll be good for you. »

« Oh I know he will. »

« He's got you whipped, too, hasn't he... »

« That... That is true. »

« What a lovely, charming young man... Mum likes him, too. »

« She does? I couldn't tell. You all teamed up against me. Vous m'avez vraiment tous attaqué en même temps, c'était n'importe quoi. »

« Sorry... Are you really upset? »

« I'm....not. I'm not upset, that was actually funny. Besides, as long as he's enjoying himself, I don't mind. He's cute when he smiles. »

« Tu crois qu'ils nous entendent, en fait ? »

« Ils sont trop occupés, non. Tu peux parler normalement. »

« C'est bien. Il parlait pas trop, à l'hôpital. »

« Jure. Vous étiez à  _l'hôpital_ , il allait pas taper la discussion, non plus. »

   J'ai mangé mes fruits sur place, rapidement, et je lui ai fait goûter. 

« I've got to go. »

« Tu rentres ? »

« Oui, j'ai des choses à faire. Je vais lui dire au revoir. Faut qu'il vienne plus souvent. » 

   Elle a quitté la cuisine. J'ai tendu l'oreille pour écouter.

   Ça me fait chaud au cœur qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec Gemma et ma mère. C'était tellement important pour moi que j'ai repoussé ce moment encore et encore, j'avais beaucoup trop peur. 

   Maman m'a rejoint avec des assiettes vides. Elle était seule, et je l'ai aidée à faire la vaisselle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup Louis et qu'elle est contente que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Elle le préférait à Florence, et je lui ai dit que moi aussi, je le préférais à Florence. Même si elle, je pouvais la présenter à mon père sans aucun problème. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il ne semblait pas si difficile à vivre, comme je l'avais prétendu.

 

« Un peu atypique, hein ? »

« Atypique ? » J'ai demandé, perplexe.

« Il est spécial. C'est une bonne chose. »

« Ouais. Spécial, c'est le mot. »

   On pestait contre Gemma qui était partie pile au moment où il fallait laver les assiettes et les casseroles, quand Louis est entré dans la cuisine. Il a proposé d'aider et de la remplacer, alors ma mère a refusé bien sûr. Il a protesté. 

« Si, si, si, je vais le faire. C'est la moindre des choses. »

« Maman, tu nous laisses ? »

   Elle a fini par céder, elle lui a dit merci et on s'est enfin retrouvés seuls. Il a ouvert la fenêtre en grand pour pouvoir enfin respirer. Il s'est mis à tousser. Je crois qu'il se retenait pendant le repas. J'ai frotté son dos pour qu'il arrête de s'étouffer mais il m'a doucement repoussé. Il m'a assuré qu'il allait mieux, pourtant.

   On a fait la vaisselle en silence pendant un moment. Puis j'ai parlé.

« T'as fait l'animation, hein ? »

« C'est ma spécialité. ABBA, ça met tout le monde d'accord. »

« Me vole pas ma mère, s'il te plaît. »

   Il a ri puis il m'a fait un clin d'oeil.

« Elle est très belle, ta maman, Harry, fais attention. »

« Eh...Tu vas te détendre tout de suite. »

« J'suis détendu. »

   Il m'a souri et il m'a mis du savon sur le nez.

« Je plaisante. Je l'aime beaucoup, t'as de la chance d'avoir une mère comme ça. Si on avait le même âge, on aurait été meilleurs amis, tu nous aurais détestés. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est cool, ma mère. Dis... C'est un peu dommage que tu veuilles aller en droit alors que c'est pas vraiment ce qui t'intéresse. »

« Ça m'intéresse. » Il a tout de suite répliqué en rinçant la première assiette. « Juste... Idéalement, je veux faire autre chose. »

« Tu voulais vraiment être acteur ? »

« Oui, je te l'avais dit un jour. Mais pas seulement des films. Le théâtre aussi, c'est génial. Genre, Broadway et tout... »

« Broadway... J'ai vu les Misérables quand j'étais avec mon père à New York. C'est bien, le théâtre. »

« C'est trop bien. New York, c'est mon rêve. J'adorerais. Surtout les comédies musicales. Je veux être payé pour faire ma diva sur scène. »

« Vraiment ? » Quand je lui ai posé cette question, j'étais déjà en train de planifier notre vie à deux en plein coeur de Manhattan. 

« Oui. Le show-business, la profession officielle des homosexuels. Y a que ça de vrai. On t'a pas dit ?! Il est temps que tu apprennes. Tu vois Freddie Mercury ? »

« Oui. »

« Bah voilà. »

« Il est homo ? »

« ... _Probablement,_ mec, j'sais pas. Personne sait. » 

   Il a essuyé ses mains mouillées sur son jean et il a pris mon visage entre ses mains.

 « Je peux t'embrasser ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« J'suis malade. Je sais que t'es tombé malade à cause de moi. »

« Non, c'était pas ta faute. Et je m'en fiche. Embrasse-moi autant que tu le souhaites. » 

   Alors il l'a fait. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais ce baiser-là, il était au-dessus de tout. Il signifiait quelque chose qui m'échappait encore. Mon cœur flanche, c'est tout mon corps qui est à sa merci. 

« Tu passes la nuit ? Ma mère est d'accord, là. »

« Non. » Il a embrassé mes lèvres rapidement, une dernière fois. « Je dois y aller. Pardon. Une prochaine fois. »

« Tu pars tout de suite ? »

« Non... Mais je passe pas la nuit, c'est tout. Mon père revient à minuit, faut que je lui parle, pour Sciences Po. »

« D'accord. »

   Maman nous avait laissé tout l'étage. 

   On a fini de ranger la table et de nettoyer, et j'ai vu la télé allumée, dans le salon. Louis ne bougeait plus, il regardait attentivement. C'étaient les nouvelles du soir. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais encore une fois, il y avait la bande qui défile et les images qui vont avec.

    _De plus en plus de rumeurs dans les tabloïds britanniques :_   _Freddie Mercury, leader du groupe rock Queen, serait séropositif._


	10. dix.

On m'avait prévenu que le bac, ça n'allait pas être une affaire facile. Mes parents me l'ont dit, Gemma me l'a dit - quand elle passait son bac (S, qui plus est), je ne la voyais même pas pendant la journée. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre du matin jusqu'au soir pour réviser. Maman lui apportait à manger et revenait pour récupérer l'assiette après un moment. Je crois même qu'elle ne dormait pas. À la fin, lorsqu'elle est rentrée à la maison et que mes parents lui ont demandé comment ça s'était passé, ces deux semaines, elle n'a pas répondu, et elle est allée directement dans sa chambre pour dormir à seize heures et demi. Tous ses efforts ont payé, parce qu'elle a eu la mention très bien avec félicitations du jury. Avant les examens, son prof de chimie lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de réussir, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle lui a dit, dans ces mots : Non seulement j'aurai le bac, mais j'aurai la meilleure mention, les félicitations du jury, et bientôt je saurai faire tout ce que vous faites  _et plus encore._

   Et je suis d'accord. Les filles, elles peuvent tout faire. Sauf pisser debout. Et encore, si elles voulaient, elles le feraient, ça aussi. C'est les mecs qui sont cons. De toute façon, moi, je suis nul, donc je m'incline devant elles.

   Ma sœur, c'est Wonder Woman.

   Moi, j'en ai chié. C'est l'oral d'anglais aujourd'hui. J'attends près de la porte, assis sur l'une des trois chaises. Je suis le suivant. J'ai fait le vide dans ma tête et je n'ai rien avec moi. Je regarde l'heure sur la montre que j'ai eue à mon anniversaire, je regarde l'aiguille des secondes qui bouge. C'est le silence total dans le couloir. Les portes sont fermées, il n'y a absolument aucun bruit.

   Puis j'ai entendu des talons. Une fille est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais je regardais toujours ma montre. Elle sentait bon le parfum Giorgio. Je connaissais bien cette odeur, ça s'était retrouvé dans mes draps, sur mes vêtements, contre mon oreiller et ma peau. Et puis c'était logique. Son nom suit le mien sur la liste. Je l'ai regardée du coin de l'œil, mais pas elle. Elle a sorti ses fiches de révision, je l'ai entendue lire, pas très fort.

   Florence ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis l'autre jour, au téléphone.

   Mais aujourd'hui, elle a dû le faire.

« Euh...pardon.. » Elle a chuchoté en me montrant sa feuille. « Comment tu prononces ce mot ? »

   Je l'ai regardée, pour m'assurer qu'elle me parlait bien à moi, qu'il n'y avait pas un autre mec qui était venu s'asseoir de mon côté, ou un truc du genre. Mais non. Elle me regardait, moi, avec ses grands yeux noisette un peu appréhensifs.

« S'il te plaît. »

   J'ai vu le mot :  _thoroughly_. Alors je lui ai dit comment ça se prononçait en anglais. Elle l'a répété, mal, alors je l'ai redit, et elle l'a eu.

« Merci beaucoup. »

  Et c'est tout. Elle m'a ignoré pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, puis quand la porte de la classe s'est ouverte et qu'on a annoncé que c'était mon tour, elle m'a reparlé.

« Bonne chance, Harry. »

  Elle m'avait souri.

***

Si j'avais dû donner un nom à cette période de ma vie, je l'aurais appelée : « Tout Seul ». Parce que je suis vraiment, vraiment tout seul. Tout seul face à mes copies, tout seul face aux examinateurs, tout seul face au jury, tout seul chez moi, tout seul dans le bus, tout seul à midi, tout seul la nuit. J'ai vu Louis aux toilettes après l'épreuve d'histoire-géographie. Je lui ai dit qu'il me manquait, il m'a dit que je lui manquais aussi, mais que j'étais sa pire distraction après la musique, alors il devait faire grève de moi. J'ai rigolé, parce que c'était drôle, mais la nuit je ne rigole pas. Quand je me réveille tout seul, j'ai froid et il me manque quelque chose.

   Au moins, mon père était content de me voir travailler. Et ça me va. Donc j'allais éviter lui dire que je m'étais endormi au milieu de l'épreuve de philosophie et qu'on m'avait laissé là. J'avais déjà écrit trois ou quatre pages, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

   À la fin de toutes les épreuves, au lieu de rentrer chez moi, je suis allé directement chez Louis. Il n'était pas là, c'est Charlotte qui m'a ouvert.

« Reviens plus tard. »

« Je peux entrer quand même ? »

   Elle a hésité, puis elle m'a laissé entrer. Il n'y avait personne, alors je me suis assis dans le salon comme un débile et elle m'a rejoint parce qu'elle regardait la télé avant que j'arrive. Elle portait une vieille salopette en jean, des lunettes qui font la moitié de son visage, et elle a une tête d'enterrement perpétuelle. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille sourire.

   J'ai regardé avec elle puis après un moment elle m'a demandé si je comptais rester là.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Un peu. »

« Je t'ai jamais vue à Jean Jaurès. T'es en Première ? »

« Non, non, j'suis en CP. »

« T'es pas  _super_ sympa, hein. »

   Elle n'a pas réagi. Elle me faisait penser à moi-même. Quand je suis affalé devant l'écran, bien calé dans le canapé, et que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me parle. Je me suis demandé si on allait rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre arrive, mais contre toute attente, elle a pris la parole.

« Tu sais que t'es pas le premier ? » Elle a dit ça sans quitter l'écran des yeux comme la gamine insolente qu'elle est.

« T'essaies de faire quoi, là ? Tu veux me faire partir ? »

« J'te dis juste, hein. »

« Je sais. Et alors ? »

« Ça n'a jamais fonctionné avec les autres, ils y ont tous cru, ils étaient des milliers, donc t'es pas spécial. »

« Tu veux que je dise à Louis que tu l'as traité de pute ? »

« C'est toi qui le dis. »

« Tu le sous-entends. »

« Tu m'embêtes, tu sais quoi. Tu perds ton temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Et t'es qui, toi ? »

« Moi ? Moi, j'suis seulement là depuis le début. Par contre, toi, je sais pas. Tu vas regretter. »

« Je comprends pas. T'es avec lui ou t'es contre lui ? T'es sa sœur ou son ex ? »

« T'es dégueulasse. Moi je dis ça pour toi, depuis le premier jour, je te dis de rester loin. Après viens pas pleurer quand t'auras mal. C'est ce qu'il fait. Il fait mal aux autres et il passe à autre chose. Donc désolée de me soucier de toi. »

« Genre, tu te soucies de moi ? »

« Vas-y, c'est bon. Fais ce que tu veux. »

« Il t'a fait mal ? » Elle n'a pas répondu et elle a changé de chaîne.  « Tu sais rien sur nous. »

« Tu sais rien sur nous, non plus. »

   J'ai arrêté de parler parce qu'elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et qu'on ne peut pas discuter avec quelqu'un comme ça. Je me dis qu'il doit y avoir une raison, une explication à tout ce bordel et que je devrais poser quelques questions, mais elle m'énerve beaucoup trop alors je la laisse tranquille. Je me suis contenté de regarder la télé en silence jusqu'à ce que leur mère entre. Elle ne nous a pas vus, elle est passée rapidement sans regarder le salon et elle s'est enfermée dans ce que j'ai supposé être sa chambre. Ça doit être la grosse ambiance tous les jours dans cet appartement. À seize heures, Louis est rentré à son tour. Lui non plus, il ne m'a pas vu. Mais sa mère l'a entendu.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Viens. »

   Je l'ai entendu hésiter, à l'entrée, puis il l'a rejointe devant sa chambre. Elle se tenait devant la porte, une cigarette en main et elle le dévisageait, comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part. Je n'arrive pas à cerner cette femme. Elle a un air bienveillant, de base, mais quand elle regarde Louis, elle s'assombrit, comme s'il était la source de tout le malheur du monde.

« C'est fini, le bac ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors tu ranges tes merdes qui traînent partout. Et tes affaires aussi. Il y a des boîtes en carton  dans l'entrée. »

« T'as hâte à ce point de me voir partir ? »

« Je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Bien, moi non plus. »

   Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça a dû lui faire. Elle a refermé la porte de sa chambre mais il est resté debout, devant, pendant quelques secondes, les épaules baissées. Il a mis sa main sur la poignée, comme s'il hésitait à ouvrir et la rejoindre. Après un moment, il a abandonné.

 Il est passé par la cuisine, il en est ressorti avec un paquet de feuilles et de cahiers sous le bras et quand il est venu au salon, il s'est arrêté. On s'est regardés, il a paru inquiet pendant un moment puis il s'est ressaisi.

« T'es là depuis quand ? »

« Depuis la fin de ma dernière épreuve. Je t'attendais. »

  Il n'a pas su quoi dire. En temps normal, il se serait foutu de ma gueule, il m'aurait dit quelque chose du genre  _"Dis donc, t'as pas tenu très longtemps sans moi."_  Mais il garde un silence inquiétant. Il a continué à rassembler ses choses qui traînaient partout dans le salon, le reste de ses révisions, et il m'a fait signe de le suivre. Je l'ai aidé à transporter les cartons pliés jusqu'à sa chambre et on s'est enfermés. On s'est assis sur son lit. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte et elle claquait contre le mur à cause du vent. J'ai fait l'erreur de le regarder et j'ai vu ses yeux où l'eau s'accumulait. J'ai à peine fait un geste pour me rapprocher de lui qu'il m'a doucement repoussé et a essuyé l'excès d'eau avec sa manche. Il a mis un petit moment pour se reprendre, tout ravaler. Il a juré à voix très basse.

   J'ai appris avec le temps qu'il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer. On dit toujours aux garçons d'encaisser et de se taire, que ça ne fait pas homme de chialer, que ça nous fait paraître faible. Pour moi, Louis était le dernier mec à se conformer à cette stupide règle. Il les brise toutes, d'habitude. Pas cette fois. Il a pris une grande respiration, a essuyé ses yeux une dernière fois et il est redevenu normal, complètement impassible. C'est malsain, c'est tellement malsain.

« Tu vas où ? »

« En résidence. Sur le campus, à Paris. »

« Quand ? »

« En septembre, normalement, mais elle veut que je parte maintenant. Là-bas, y a ma tante et elle veut bien que je reste chez elle pendant l'été... Tu m'aides à ranger ? »

   J'ai accepté et on a commencé par décrocher ce qui se trouvait sur ses murs. Posters, affiches, calendriers, étagères, cadres, photos. Surtout des photos. Il y en avait tellement dans un petit coin. J'ai revu la photo de lui, petit, avec Charlotte. Je la vois plus clairement, maintenant. Ils étaient à la plage, côte à côte sur une grande serviette, au soleil. Sa soeur, c'était une petite tête blonde à la coupe carrée, elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans, elle avait un petit râteau en plastique dans les mains. Lui aussi, il était tout blond. Il plissait les yeux face au soleil, une main contre son front pour s'en cacher. D'après la date, c'était le 16 juillet 1973. Il me l'a prise des mains et il l'a mise sur une pile de photos séparée des autres. Je n'ai pas posé de questions. J'ai vu une autre photo où il était un peu plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, et il portait une fille sur ses épaules. Elle avait des lunettes et elle riait aux éclats, et quand je me suis concentré un peu, j'ai reconnu Florence. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient été proches, à une époque, qu'ils étaient amis au collège, puis ils se sont un peu éloignés avec le lycée. Ils ont eu d'autres amis, d'autres intérêts, ils ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble à la fin de la Première. Elle était à ses côtés quand il a reçu son diagnostic. Il a fini par la repousser après quelques temps, elle le prenait trop en pitié, il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça.

« Elle avait des lunettes, Florence ? »

« Oui. » Il a pris la photo. « C'était une taupe, ta meuf, elle voyait rien. Elle a des lentilles, maintenant. Le jour où elle a enlevé ses lunettes, les gars ont cru qu'elle était nouvelle au lycée, ils lui ont demandé comment elle s'appelait, la pauvre. »

« Tu lui as reparlé, depuis, toi ? »

« Non, pas depuis qu'elle m'a traité de pute. J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, c'est con. »

   On s'est remis à trier les photos. Il y avait une petite pile qui grandissait, par terre, près de lui, il ne m'a pas expliqué en quoi elle consistait, ni quels étaient les critères pour y atterrir, mais visiblement, ces photos-là n'allaient pas dans la pile principale entre nous deux. Il y en avait tellement, sur son mur, que lorsqu'on enlevait une couche, il y en avait d'autres en-dessous. Elles étaient moins lustrées, plus ternes, plus pâles, sûrement plus vieilles.

   Je me suis retrouvé avec l'une des dernières photos entre mes mains. C'était lui, et il était avec un mec. Ils étaient dans un bar, ou un restaurant, je ne sais pas, en tout cas ils étaient assis, l'un près de l'autre, et Louis avait ses pieds sur la table. Il portait une veste en jean trop large pour lui et des lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, et l'homme à ses côtés avait une veste en cuir trop ajustée. Je lui ai donné la photo et j'en ai pris une autre. Le même mec. Il était allongé sur un lit, il posait, bronzé, torse nu, en jean Levi's taille haute. Au marqueur noir, en bas, il avait écrit  _Mon coeur_. Dans une autre, Louis l'embrassait sur la joue. Je l'ai regardé en lui montrant la photo.

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est... »

  Il me l'a prise des mains, doucement. Il l'a observée en silence. Il n'essayait pas de se souvenir. Il se souvenait très bien. Il regardait, seulement.

« Gabriel. Le mec dont je t'ai parlé. Celui qui m'a infecté. C'est drôle, il te ressemble un peu. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, de le voir ? »

« ...Rien. »

« Vous étiez ensemble ? »

« Non. J'avais quinze ans, lui vingt. On déconnait, c'est tout. »

« Tu as écrit :  _mon coeur._  »

« C'était une blague entre nous. »

J'ai tout de suite su que c'était un mensonge. Il regardait encore la photo. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. C'est facile de mentir quand on ne regarde personne dans les yeux. Et ils n'étaient peut-être pas ensemble, mais Louis ne ressentait pas "rien" pour cet homme. Aussi malsain que ça aurait pu être, il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre eux deux. Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, ou bien il ne veut pas  _me_  l'avouer.

« Tu lui en veux ? »

« Non. » Il m'a redonné la photo. « Je lui en veux pas, non. On n'en savait rien. Il était aussi perdu que moi. Quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, en juillet de l'année dernière... J'ai pas été triste, ni rien. J'avais juste...peur. Parce qu'il faisait peur à voir. Il était sur son lit d'hôpital, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu être chez lui, il n'y aurait eu aucune différence. Ils pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Il était là sur son lit de mort... Un cauchemar à voir. C'est l'image que tu te fais d'un cadavre en décomposition. J'ai eu peur, parce que je vais y passer aussi. J'arrive, il me fait... T'es beau, tu dois briser des coeurs. J'ai rien dit sur le coup. Il m'a demandé pardon ce jour-là. Alors, je me suis mis à sa place, et je lui ai pardonné pour qu'il parte en paix. Et il est parti. »

« À ta place, je lui en aurais voulu. Peu importe les circonstances... Au fond, c'est sa faute si t'es mal, là. »

« Ouais, mais t'es pas à ma place, Harry. Tu sais pas ce que c'est. Je peux pas le détester. »

« Je vais commencer à croire que t'as pas de sentiments. »

   Ça l'a fait rire.

« J'en ai. Mais ils me font très mal, donc j'évite. »

« Comment ça tu  _évites_? »

« Alors par exemple, quand ma maman d'amour me dit qu'elle veut que je foute le camp et qu'elle veut plus me voir, je lui dis que moi non plus, je ne veux plus la voir, et je me convaincs que j'ai pas besoin d'elle de toute façon... ou bien... Quand l'homme le plus beau, craquant et adorable du monde me dit qu'il veut quelque chose de sérieux, je lui dis que c'est pas mon truc, même si je l'aime beaucoup. »

« Tu parles de moi ? »

« Tu connais un autre homme aussi beau, craquant et adorable que toi ? »

« Euh... »

«  _If the shoe fits_... C'est comme ça, qu'on dit, dans ta langue ? Si le chapeau te fait, mets-le. »

« C'est même pas drôle. »

« En vrai, j'arrive pas à te dire non. Tu me rends faible. Ça m'énerve. »

   Il s'est levé, il a pris un carton et il l'a monté rapidement pour que ça devienne une boîte. Il a rangé toutes ses bandes-dessinées. Il me dit qu'il compte tout donner. Il m'en a lancé une que j'ai attrapée au vol.

« C'est  _Captain America_ , le numéro 109. Les origines. Je te le donne, lis-le. Je finis de ranger ça et je te rejoins. »

   Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai obéi, bien sûr.

J'ai lu sur son lit pendant un quart d'heure pendant qu'il classait les BD dans la boîte. Il a fermé la porte-fenêtre parce que le vent s'élevait dehors, il a descendu les volets et il est venu s'allonger près de moi. J'ai senti qu'il était de meilleure humeur que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Ou peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut me faire croire. J'ai remarqué qu'il était très doué pour dissimuler ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Et l'angoisse qu'il ait pu jouer la comédie avec moi tout ce temps-là a fait surface. Après tout, il veut être acteur, il doit exceller là-dedans. J'ai senti son souffle contre mon cou, son bras contre mon torse et ses jambes contre les miennes. J'ai fermé le petit livre et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. La lumière était filtrée à travers ses volets. Il y avait de fines bandes lumineuses contre le mur opposé, sur nous, sur nos doigts entrecroisés.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »

« Je sais pas. Bientôt. »

« Avant les résultats ? »

« Ouais. »

« Imagine t'as pas ton bac, tu fais quoi ? »

« Harry, j'aurai mon bac. T'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

« ... Je veux aller à Paris, avec toi. » J'y pensais depuis un moment. En le disant à voix haute, je lui donnais l'occasion de détruire mon rêve en un coup.

« Quoi, vivre là-bas ? »

« Non... Juste... 'Fin quelques jours, quoi. Qu'on soit seuls, toi et moi. Ça serait bien, je crois. » J'ai porté ma main à sa joue, j'ai caressé sa peau avec mon pouce, il a un peu souri.

« Ouais... Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Ça m'étonne toujours qu'il accepte aussi facilement alors que je m'attends à une résistance extrême de sa part.

« Mais j'aime pas les trains. »

« Qui te parle de train ? Mon père est pilote chez Air France. Des réductions, t'en veux, t'en as. On paie presque rien. Je te prendrai un billet. On ira chez ma tante, si tu veux... Ou on prend un hôtel. »

« Un hôtel, comme ça ils nettoient nos draps. »

« Tu comptes les salir, les draps ? »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il m'a embrassé dans le cou. J'ai doucement soulevé son menton avec mes deux doigts et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. « T'as hâte ? »

« Oui. J'serai un peu moins déprimé quand je partirai. »

   On a parlé encore, pendant un long moment. On parlait de trucs pas importants, on parlait de tout, on parlait de rien, et sa main n'a pas quitté la mienne.

    Ma main était à plat contre son torse ; je le caressais. Sous mes doigts, quand je m'immobilisais, je pouvais sentir son coeur qui bat. Quatre-vingt battements par minute. C'est rassurant et en même temps ça me fait peur. Son coeur bat un peu plus vite que l'aiguille des secondes qui tourne. J'ai peur qu'il s'arrête alors que je suis encore en train de compter.

    J'ai embrassé ses doigts et ses phalanges et ses jointures pendant qu'il racontait des théories débiles sur le monde et son origine. Je lui ai parlé de la théorie des univers multiples. Je disais qu'il existait sûrement un univers où je serais capitaine d'un navire et lui un pirate, un autre où on vivrait pendant la guerre, et dans un autre encore, il serait un roi et moi, le prince d'un autre royaume. Il m'a dit qu'un jour, je serai beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux que lui, et c'était dingue de penser à ça. Ça me déchirait le coeur et en même temps ça me fascinait. Il parlait encore, et moi j'ai fini par m'endormir.

***

   Gemma a hésité. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Si longtemps que je me suis résolu à abandonner. Puis elle a accepté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me prêterait de l'argent mais que je devais lui rendre le plus tôt possible. J'ai dit que j'allais me trouver un travail cet été quand on retournera à Nice pour les vacances et que d'ici septembre je lui rendrai tout. Maman était d'accord pour Paris et papa aussi. Il a dit que j'avais bien travaillé pour le bac, et que de toute façon, je méritais ces vacances. Je partais pour une semaine, et je revenais juste avant les résultats.

  C'est Gemma qui devait nous conduire à l'aéroport. On s'est garés devant chez lui, on a attendu, quoi, cinq minutes. Il est sorti du rez-de-chaussée, les jumelles accrochées à ses pieds, traînant sa valise derrière lui. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Il s'est accroupi devant elles, il a posé ses mains sur leurs épaules, il leur parlait tour à tour, il semblait sûr de lui. Elles acquiesçaient en essuyant leurs larmes. Il les a prises dans ses bras. La porte s'est rouverte et sa mère est sortie. Elle a pris la main de ses filles et les a traînées à l'intérieur. Elle a eu un dernier regard pour Louis, qui était encore accroupi par terre. Ils ne se sont rien dit.

« C'est affreux. » Gemma a murmuré en regardant par la fenêtre.

   Louis a placé sa valise dans le coffre et s'est installé à l'avant, près de Gemma. Elle l'a embrassé sur la joue et l'a salué. Moi, j'étais seul à l'arrière avec ma valise sur le siège. On a démarré et on a quitté. On avait pris un petit-déjeuner à emporter, alors Gem lui en a proposé. Il a refusé poliment. Il s'est retourné vers moi, m'a fait signe de me pencher vers lui, et il m'a embrassé rapidement sur les lèvres. La route s'est faite, pour la plupart du temps, en silence. De son côté, la vitre était baissée, le vent soufflait sur lui, il regardait la ville qui défile. 

   Quand on est arrivés à l'aéroport, Gemma s'est garée devant les portes et on a pris nos bagages. Elle a pris Louis dans ses bras, longtemps, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait probablement pas le revoir. Je l'ai vue essuyer ses larmes alors je lui ai sauté au cou pour ne pas qu'elle pleure vraiment. J'ai failli la faire tomber et elle a rigolé, enfin. Elle m'a dit que j'étais lourd et que maintenant j'étais plus grand qu'elle, je lui ai dit de se taire et de me supporter parce que je n'allais pas arrêter de sitôt.

   On a passé les portes et elle nous a fait un dernier signe de la main.

   On s'est enregistrés, on a passé la douane et on s'est installés en salle d'attente.

  Il m'a raconté qu'il avait essayé de dire au revoir à Charlotte. Il était entré dans sa chambre, il l'avait trouvée allongée sur son lit. Elle n'avait même pas voulu lui adresser la parole. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de craquer devant lui. Il m'a dit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, que c'était cramé à mille kilomètres. Il lui avait dit que si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ce n'était pas grave. Que lui, il était là pour dire au revoir, et qu'elle pouvait venir à Paris n'importe quand pour le voir. Il lui a donné un lapin en peluche, qu'il lui avait volé dans son enfance, caché pendant des années, et oublié dans un placard.

   Je lui ai demandé s'il avait dit au revoir à son père, il m'a souri et il m'a dit que son père était le pilote de notre vol.

   Ça alors.

   Il est allé lui dire bonjour quand l'équipage est passé dans le grand couloir, et je les ai observés de loin. Il était étrangement formel avec lui, comme s'il interagissait avec un professeur ou quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité. Ils ont parlé pendant un moment, et j'ai vu que Louis lui expliquait quelque chose. Son père acquiesçait. Quand ils ont dû se séparer, il lui a fait un signe de la main, seulement, pour dire à plus tard. 

   Son père, il ne le voit jamais. Il me dit que c'est comme un inconnu, pour lui. Il voit son père comme un guichet automatique. Il lui demande de l'argent, il lui donne, au revoir, merci, à la prochaine.

   Pendant le vol, il s'est levé et il m'a pris la main pour me traîner jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. Une hôtesse nous a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, et Louis lui a dit que son père était dedans, alors elle nous a ouvert la porte. J'ai tout de suite été ébloui par la lumière. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, complètement dégagé, et le soleil, face à nous, si proche. La cabine était plus petite que je ne le croyais. Louis a dit bonjour aux co-pilotes et m'a présenté. Il a dit que j'étais son meilleur ami.

« C'est votre première fois en avion ? » Son père m'avait vouvoyé et je me suis senti drôlement important, sur le coup.

« Non. Je suis allé à New York, une fois. »

« Donc vous n'avez pas peur ? »

« ....Si, un peu. » Il a ri, puis il a commencé à nous expliquer à quoi servaient différents appareils sur le tableau de bord. Il a vu que j'étais inquiet parce qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui et il m'a parlé du pilote automatique, donc j'ai un peu soufflé.

« On atterrit bientôt, vous devriez retourner à vos sièges. »  
  


 


	11. onze.

Paris, c'est beau.

C'était exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une ville qui brille de mille feux, rien que pour nous.

On a beaucoup marché, on s'est perdus dans des petites ruelles, on est entrés dans toutes les boutiques qui nous interpellaient, même les plus louches. On a mangé n'importe quoi. Mais j'étais content, parce qu'il mangeait un peu. Je l'ai traîné jusqu'en haut de la tour Eiffel et je l'ai embrassé, là, devant tous les touristes : on était les plus gros clichés du vingtième siècle. Le soir, on s'est retrouvés dans une boîte latino. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sache danser la lambada, mais Louis est plein de surprise. Ça ne m'avait même pas dérangé qu'il l'ait dansée avec une fille. Sa jupe virevoltait avec ses mouvements, lui il la rattrapait adroitement, chaque deux temps. Il s'amusait trop et le voir heureux me rendait heureux. Sans compter que moi aussi, j'ai dansé avec une fille. Ce n'était rien, on changeait de partenaire comme on change de chemise, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Je restais toujours son partenaire particulier, et lui, le mien, et c'était vers moi qu'il revenait, à la fin.

  À une heure du matin, on n'était toujours pas rentrés. On traînait dans les rues, complètement bourrés, on rigolait, on courait, on dansait dans les ruelles sombres. Le ciel était noir, parsemé d'étoiles, il ventait, dans mes cheveux, dans les siens. On chantait Aznavour, nos voix résonnaient dans les rues de Paris et on emmerdait les gens à coup d'Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre, au pays des merveilles, parce qu'il nous semblait que la misère serait moins pénible au soleil.

    On passait d'un métro à l'autre sans trop savoir où on allait. On s'est retrouvés dans le quartier de la Défense, dans une gigantesque aire ouverte devant le centre commercial des Quatre Temps, tout illuminé, là où le vent soufflait si fort qu'on aurait pu s'envoler. Il n'y avait absolument personne. On dansait comme des débiles, sans musique, on fredonnait ce qui nous venait en tête. Il m'a sauté au cou comme s'il était sûr que je n'allais pas tomber à la renverse sous son poids. J'ai passé mes mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir là. Je le maintenais un peu en hauteur, et pour la première fois, il était plus grand que moi. Ses pieds étaient croisés contre le bas de mon dos et son front était contre le mien. J'ai essayé de danser, il m'a dit d'arrêter parce que j'allais le faire tomber. Il riait, et c'était mon rire préféré, celui qui fait plisser ses yeux. Alors je n'avais pas eu le choix, c'est sorti tout seul.

« Je t'aime. »

 Ça lui a pris un moment pour traiter l'information. Ça lui a fait perdre son sourire, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Il me regardait d'un air grave. Et tout à coup, je suis redevenu conscient du monde qui nous entourait. Du vent, du bruit, des voitures sur la route au loin. J'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur et j'ai cru qu'il allait me sortir la pire réplique de l'histoire des répliques. Mais non. Il s'est contenté de dégager toutes les mèches qui m'entravaient la vue, il m'a embrassé et il m'a dit qu'on devrait rentrer avant qu'on nous arrête pour ivresse publique et manifeste. C'est ce qu'on a fait. On a repris le métro, nettement plus calmes. Il occupait deux places, les pieds contre le siège voisin, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre d'où on ne voit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. 

   À l'hôtel, là où on avait laissé traîner nos valises et nos vêtements un peu partout, j'ai pris une douche. J'en suis sorti seulement avec un caleçon et mes cheveux trempés. Il était sur le lit, avec le petit coffre-fort de la chambre entre les mains.

« C'est quoi le... dis le code. S'te plaît. » Je le trouvais drôle quand il était bourré, mais je réalise que je suis pire encore.

« Euh... C'était... Attends. »

  Je me suis approché et j'ai regardé le cadenas attentivement, comme si le code allait me revenir comme ça.

« J'ai oublié. »

« T'es con. » Il m'a dévisagé. « Y a ta thune dedans, sombre imbécile. »

« Attends, attends... » J'ai pris la boîte et je l'ai portée à mon oreille pour écouter.

« Tu fais quoi ?! » Il a éclaté de rire. « Je suis sûr que c'est 0000. »

« Viens, on essaie. »

  C'était 0000. J'ai ouvert le coffre et il s'est emparé de tous mes billets.

« Debout. Sur le lit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Debout j'ai dit. »

  Je me suis levé, un peu perdu et avec un équilibre précaire. Il s'est levé, lui aussi.

« Danse pour moi, ma belle. »

  J'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai obéi. Il m'a lancé des billets pendant que je dansais.

  J'ai repensé à la première fête chez Cédric. Cette fête où j'étais si coincé du cul que lorsque Louis avait voulu danser avec moi, je l'ai repoussé et j'ai essayé de faire l'hétéro dans la chambre avec Florence. Je reviens de loin.

  Quand on a fini de faire les cons, j'ai commencé à ramasser les billets qui traînaient partout, parce que c'est quand même l'argent de Gemma.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Il a annoncé en quittant le lit. « Tu dors pas, hein ? Faut que je te parle, à propos de tout à l'heure. »

« Sur ma vie. » Je me suis allongé et je l'ai regardé. « Sur ma vie, je vais pas dormir. Promis. »

« Okay. »

   Il est rentré dans la salle de bain et moi, je me suis endormi.

***

   Le lendemain, on s'est un peu calmés. On a joué les touristes tranquilles jusqu'à midi. J'avais oublié mon appareil photo, alors, au Louvre, j'ai regardé les œuvres un peu plus longtemps, avec un peu plus d'attention. On était sur un banc, dans l'une des grandes salles de la Renaissance Italienne. On était entourés de gens, de flash d'appareils photo, ça discutait dans toutes les langues, ça s'émerveillait et ça racontait tout plein de bêtises sur les tableaux.

  Louis a passé son bras autour de ma taille. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un geste aussi osé en plein public. J'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule.

« Harry Styles. »

« Oui ? »

« T'endors pas, je te connais. »

« Tu crois que je vais dormir ici ? »

« On sait jamais. Tu veux une liste des endroits publics où tu t'es endormi ? Le bac de philosophie. La salle de cinéma devant Evil Dead 2. La fête d'Halloween chez Cédric. Ce café où le serveur a mis trop de temps à nous ramener notre commande. »

« Mais la plupart du temps, c'est parce que j'suis bourré. Genre, je m'éteins...Je contrôle pas. »

  Je l'ai senti rire contre moi. « Tu étais bourré au bac ? »

« Non. »

« Faut quand même qu'on parle. »

  Je me suis raidi. Je ne voulais pas. Pas cette fois. Pas ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me confronte pour ce que j'ai dit hier et qu'on se dispute et que je finisse le cœur brisé.

   Il a proposé qu'on aille manger. On s'est posés en terrasse. Le ciel était gris et couvert, et lui aussi. Quand on a commandé, il a demandé de l'eau, seulement.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? » J'ai reposé cette stupide question, encore une fois, sauf que là, je l'avais supplié. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser pour le moment. Alors je lui en ai posé une autre, plus importante, pour éviter qu'il m'affronte à propos d'hier. « Dis. Tu veux bien me parler de ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle? Entre vous ? »

   Il y a réfléchi. Il hésitait à me raconter, alors je lui ai dit de prendre son temps. J'ai mis mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, je me suis calé dans ma chaise et je l'ai regardé en attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Entre temps, mon assiette est arrivée, mais même le meilleur steak frites de la planète entière n'allait pas me distraire. Il a inspiré.

« Elle m'a eu en 1968, donc quand elle avait entre quinze et seize ans. Elle a continué d'aller à l'école, toute seule, avec moi sur les bras. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Pas trop. »

« J'veux dire... C'était pas évident à la base, pour elle. J'crois aussi que t'as compris que mon père, c'est pas vraiment mon père. C'est le père de Charlotte et compagnie. Bref. J'étais pas un gamin facile. Loin de là. Je crois que j'ai dû sentir qu'il y avait un truc qui allait pas, assez tôt. Jour et nuit, je piquais des crises. Tu sais, ce genre de crise épouvantable, tu vois les gosses qui se jettent par terre, qui restent là et qui hurlent à la mort ? C'était moi. Ça arrivait tellement souvent qu'elle m'a emmené chez un psy pour enfant, le gros bordel, tu vois... »

« Ça a réglé les choses, un peu ? »

« Bah non. Elle lui disait pas la vérité. Elle se faisait passer pour une mère modèle, elle mentait, elle parlait que de moi et de mes crises. En même temps, je foutais la merde, je cassais des trucs, je ruinais tout pour elle. Combien de fois j'ai éclaté des vitres... Vraiment, même moi, j'suis d'accord pour dire qu'un gamin comme ça on a envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. C'est simple, quand j'étais un enfant, elle était aussi une enfant. On s'entendait pas. Elle s'énervait.... Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'énervait... Elle se mettait dans tous ses états, parfois même jusqu'à en pleurer de rage. Je me souviens qu'il y avait des veines qui ressortaient dans son cou et sur son front, elle voulait me buter tous les jours, elle m'insultait, elle me menaçait, et je lui en veux pas, tu vois. Elle en avait après moi. J'ai fait fuir son premier amour, mon vrai père, en naissant. »

« Arrête, c'est pas ta faute, ça... »

« Pour elle, oui. Elle a eu le cœur brisé et j'en ai payé le prix pendant des années. Les IVG c'était encore illégal, quand elle était enceinte. Ma tante m'a raconté tout ça.  Elle m'a dit qu'elle arrêtait pas de pleurer quand je suis né. Apparemment, elle s'occupait très mal de moi, elle voulait pas me toucher, elle me négligeait. Peut-être que je lui rappelais son mec et ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle m'a bien fait chier avec ça, alors en retour je faisais pareil sans trop m'en rendre compte. Au collège, je faisais les pires conneries, vraiment, j'étais insupportable. Les profs avaient peur d'avoir La Terreur dans leur classe. Tu demanderas à n'importe qui au lycée. Mais j'y réfléchis, maintenant, et je trouve ça logique. Je croyais qu'elle me détestait, j'en étais sûr. Et moi je voulais qu'elle me dise je t'aime. Qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me traite comme elle traitait Charlotte, puis les petites qui ont suivi. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'était faire des conneries pour attirer son attention. C'est con, mais ça marche. Elle me hurlait dessus, mais au moins j'avais son attention. J'ai compris qu'elle agissait pas avec moi comme elle le fait avec mes sœurs. Alors t'imagines à quel point j'avais la haine... J'ai poussé Charlotte dans les escaliers quand elle était encore toute petite. Elle a fini à l'hôpital. Ma mère a failli me tuer ce jour-là. »

   Il a arrêté de parler pendant un moment. Et j'ai médité sur ce qu'il venait de raconter. C'est compliqué, mais je crois que je commence à comprendre.

« Quand j'avais douze ou treize ans... Il y a eu une courte période... Très, très courte... Où je me suis calmé. Elle était plus douce avec moi, elle s'énervait plus autant. Un jour elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Pourquoi j'étais pas heureux même si on avait de l'argent et une grande maison et qu'on manquait de rien. Elle m'a dit, c'est pas assez, ce que je fais pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle m'aime. Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'aimait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça difficile à faire et que de toute façon c'est pas comme si je le méritais. J'sais pas... Juste ça, comment elle l'a dit, ça m'a pas quitté et ça m'avait fait un mal de chien. Pas longtemps après, j'ai commencé à ramener des mecs à la maison... Plein de mecs. Même plus vieux qu'elle à l'époque. Elle me disait qu'elle était pas d'accord, que je devais arrêter mes conneries, que c'était pas bien, ce que je faisais, je lui disais d'aller se faire foutre, elle et ses enfants et son mari, je lui disais que je les détestais tous, un par un. Ça la rendait folle, ça aussi. C'était cette période stupide de ma vie où je devais absolument faire ma crise. Mon beau-père, lui, il s'en battait les couilles, à un niveau inimaginable. Il voulait pas gérer ça. Puis après, comme tu sais, bah... »

« Ton diagnostic. »

« Ouais. Le jour où je l'ai su, elle m'avait dit... elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux... elle m'avait dit : Bien fait pour toi. Débrouille-toi, maintenant. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Elle l'avait dit en détachant bien ses mots, doucement. Et après, quoi, elle a commencé à s'en foutre, comme mon beau-père le fait depuis que je suis gosse. Je faisais ce que je voulais, elle réagissait plus. C'est pour ça que quand elle te voit avec moi, elle dit rien. Charlotte est assez vieille pour comprendre ce qui se passe, elle a de la peine pour moi, même si j'ai été dégueulasse avec elle pendant des années alors que tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est naître. C'est pas le premier enfant de ma mère, mais c'est le premier enfant qu'elle a aimé. Et Charlotte, elle le sait, elle est pas aveugle. Alors des fois elle s'énerve à sa place, un peu comme pour prendre son rôle et veiller sur moi. Mais c'est jamais pareil. Parce que Charlotte, c'est pas ma mère. L'été dernier, j'étais vraiment, vraiment malade. Je pouvais même pas bouger jusqu'à la pharmacie. Alors je lui ai demandé de l'aide, tu vois. Ma mère m'a dit : ce qui t'arrive, ça ne me regarde plus. Alors tu me pardonneras, mais j'ai d'autres enfants à élever. »

   Et là, je me suis senti comme le dernier des cons, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Sur le coup,  j'ai aussi compris pourquoi Charlotte était comme ça. Pourquoi elle me dit que tout ce qu'il fait, c'est blesser les gens et passer à autre chose. Je me dis qu'elle a dû se sentir détestée et rejetée par lui, elle aussi, même si elle essayait de l'aider. Tout le monde chez lui est conscient de ce qui se passe.

   Je peux me tromper, mais je crois que je lui ai sûrement fait peur en lui disant que je voulais aller plus loin, avec lui. Il s'est sûrement dit que j'allais l'abandonner au moindre truc qui ne va pas, et que pour éviter ce désastre, il n'avait qu'à ériger ces murs de brique autour de lui et se convaincre qu'il était macho comme ça, que l'amour, ce n'est pas son truc, qu'il était quelqu'un sans attaches et qui veut seulement s'amuser. Il enfile les coups d'un soir par centaines, histoire de combler un vide.  Peut-être que c'est ça, le problème. 

« Je comprends. » Je lui ai dit. « Tu sais, je suis là, je t'écoute, je suis là pour toi. Tu peux me dire ces choses là, je comprendrais. T'as pas besoin de passer tout ça sous le silence, de toujours tout garder pour toi. T'as pas besoin de vivre ça tout seul, tu te fais du mal. Je veux t'aider. Je peux pas le faire si tu me parles pas. »

« ... Merci. Pardon, mais c'est pas évident. »

  Il a bu la moitié de son verre d'eau et je me suis remis à réfléchir. On va quelque part, enfin.

« Dis. Pourquoi tu manges jamais rien ? »

« Ça... En fait, je l'avais jamais vraiment constaté jusqu'à tout récemment. Quand tu me l'as dit, j'ai réalisé que c'était devenu grave au point où quelqu'un d'autre pouvait remarquer. Je sais pas si tu peux comprendre parce que c'est un peu bête. »

« Je peux essayer. »

« Si je mange pas, c'est pour qu'elle se soucie de moi. Tu t'imagines que je peux plus faire mes crises de gamin, alors j'ai fini par trouver autre chose. C'est vraiment con, ça aussi, mais... Au début ça fonctionnait. Puis c'est devenu une habitude, un truc ancré dans ma tête. J'ai presque toujours l'appétit coupé, c'est un symptôme, et je mange pas beaucoup, à la base. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter un peu, j'ai voulu en profiter. Alors je bouffe rien devant elle, même si j'ai faim, quelques fois. Même quand elle est pas là, je me dis que si je mange, elle va le savoir. L'année dernière, elle m'a fait à manger alors qu'elle le fait jamais d'habitude. 'Fin, elle fait à manger, mais cette fois, genre, c'était une assiette juste pour moi. Elle me l'a apportée à table et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le dessus. J'étais beaucoup trop heureux parce que j'avais l'occasion de lui faire payer ses actes. Donc j'ai laissé l'assiette là et je suis allé dormir alors que j'allais mourir de faim. Mais j'étais tellement content, ce jour-là. »

« ...Tu aimes cuisiner. »

« Oui. Mais ça, elle a pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Louis... Le prends pas mal, mais... Si même ta maladie... ça a pas réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux... Si même en sachant que t'es malade, elle se soucie même pas de toi... qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'en te privant de manger, les choses changeront... »

  Quelque chose s'est mis à briller, dans ses yeux. J'ai cru que je l'avais blessé, d'après le regard rempli d'amertume auquel j'ai eu droit, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était qu'un éclair de prise de conscience. Il s'est résigné, peu après, je l'ai vu sur son visage, dans sa gestuelle. Comme s'il baissait sa garde. Comme s'il venait d'abandonner ce dernier petit espoir auquel il s'accrochait. Comme s'il regardait enfin la vérité en face, après s'être menti à lui-même pendant des mois. C'était une vérité dégueulasse, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir et je peux comprendre. 

    S'il avait une mère qui se souciait de lui de la manière dont Gemma le fait avec moi (ou même ma mère) il serait quelqu'un d'autre entièrement, j'en suis persuadé.

   Comment peut-on ne pas l'aimer? Elle a peut-être pensé que ça lui briserait le cœur une deuxième fois si elle tentait de se rapprocher de lui alors que sa santé est fragile, alors elle agit comme si elle s'en fichait. Et Gemma avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Sa mère l'avait carrément détraqué.

  Pourquoi avoir gardé son bébé si elle savait qu'elle allait être malheureuse toute sa vie? Si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'aimer comme il se devait ? Si elle savait qu'elle était encore elle-même une gamine immature qui se laisse guider par ses propres sentiments ? À quel moment est-ce que l'amour pour un enfant est conditionnel ? C'est une énorme connerie. Je crois que juste ce geste-là la rendait coupable. La meilleure décision, pour elle et lui, ça aurait été de le donner en adoption. C'est horrible, là tout de suite, dit comme ça, mais sur un long terme, les deux s'en seraient mieux sortis. Je peux concevoir qu'elle ait souffert, mais à un moment donné, elle n'était plus la seule concernée dans cette histoire.

   Et je sais qu'il l'aime. Il l'aime tellement qu'il en devient malade. Mais j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une personne aussi toxique dans sa vie. Je ne suis pas con à ce point, je sais qu'on ne peut pas remplacer l'amour maternel avec l'amour romantique, mais je veux juste lui montrer qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de se laisser aller.

   Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui le blesserai, au rythme où vont les choses.

« Moi, j'suis là. » Je lui ai dit, sincèrement. « Je suis là. Et je me soucie de toi. Et je t'aime. Je serai là... Jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles plus de moi. »

« Qui te dit que...  »

« Je voudrais toujours de toi.  » J'ai anticipé sa question et j'ai répondu, avec une certitude que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant. 

   Il me regardait et il retenait des larmes, mais aussi un sourire. Il retenait les deux, je me demandais comment il allait céder.

« Mange, s'il te plaît. Pour moi. »

  J'ai fait glisser mon assiette vers lui. Il a hésité, et il a commencé à manger, pour me faire plaisir, j'imagine, mais c'est déjà un début. Il a mangé la moitié, mais j'étais heureux.

« Merci. » J'ai chuchoté.

« Je te mérite pas. T'es là, t'as rien demandé à personne, tu te retrouves avec moi et tout ce que je fais c'est te casser la tête, 'fin, c'est affreux. » Il a vite fait d'essuyer les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, avec le revers de sa main, et il a tourné la tête vers la rue achalandée pour éviter mon regard. Ses joues sont un peu rouges.

«Tu mérites le monde entier. »

    Il n'a pas répondu, il a secoué la tête, imperceptiblement. Il y a eu un long moment de silence entre nous, animé par les moteurs bruyants des motos et des voitures, des conversations des gens autour, d'une sirène de voiture de police. Il ne se passait rien du tout, pendant ce moment. Mais il se passait tant de choses à la fois.

   Je crois que ça a duré quelques minutes. J'ai fini l'assiette, et il s'est repris.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe samedi, avant que tu partes ? » Il a demandé après un moment.

« Non. »

« La pride. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mh. »

« T'y serais allé, si j'étais pas venu à Paris avec toi ? »

« J'crois pas, non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est pas trop mon délire. Et ça m'inspire pas hyper confiance, t'as la France entière contre nous. Tu sais pas ce qui peut arriver, là-bas. Mais si tu veux qu'on y aille, on ira. Ensemble. Ça te dit ? »

« Je veux bien. »

« Donc t'assumes pleinement maintenant ? » Il a arqué un sourcil et il a fini son verre d'eau. « Tu vas pas défoncer quelqu'un si on insinue que t'aimes les bites ? »

« C'est pas pour ça, que j'ai frappé ce mec. Il a dit qu'on était responsables de l'épidémie... J'assume qui je suis. Avec toi. »

« Harry. »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis très fier de toi, tu sais... J'sais que ça a pas été facile pour toi. Crois-moi, je sais. Je l'ai bien vu. Mais regarde-toi, maintenant. »

    J'ai rougi.

   Après le déjeuner, on a pris une courte marche le long de la Seine. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas trop d'humeur à faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ça lui avait carrément plombé le moral de me raconter tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître et il essayait de me faire rigoler : c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux. Il se bat tellement fort contre ses propres sentiments et il met tellement d'énergie à les enfouir loin, profondément, que ça le draine complètement. Je lui ai quand même proposé qu'on aille à Versailles, et il n'a pas refusé. Donc on y est allés, on a visité les jardins et le château, sans trop parler, et je crois que ça lui a beaucoup plu. Il regardait partout autour de lui, fasciné, et moi, je le regardais, lui. Même dans Versailles, il volait la vedette.

  J'ai compris pourquoi il me demandait de l'appeler King quand j'ai vu la statue de Louis XIV.

  Louis et Louis, face à face, aussi flamboyants et extravagants l'un que l'autre. Tous deux Rois Soleils à mes yeux.

   On est revenus sur Paris, en soirée. Il avait été plus que d'accord pour faire une sieste d'une heure ou deux dans notre chambre. Je n'étais pas fatigué, mais je me suis allongé avec lui et pendant qu'il dormait, j'ai pu repenser à tout.

***

   Je n'ai jamais vu à quoi la Pride ressemblait, de près ou de loin. J'en ai entendu parler vite fait à la télé et dans un vieux journal, mais en entendre parler et y être sont deux choses différentes. J'angoissais à l'idée de me retrouver là. Je repensais à toutes ces années où je me détestais d'avoir des idées tordues. Quand j'avais l'impression d'être coincé, que j'étais complètement perdu et en colère contre moi-même. Cette année m'a pris par le col et m'a forcé à regarder la vérité en face, dans un miroir, et à l'accepter. Mais ce n'était pas aussi brutal que ça en a l'air. C'était même assez doux. La vérité, ça ressemblait aux lèvres de Louis contre les miennes, à nos mains entrelacées et à des milliers de couleurs.

   Il est sorti de la douche, ce matin-là. J'étais dans la salle de bain avec lui, et je le voyais dans le miroir, il se tenait derrière moi et il me regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est à l'envers, ton drapeau. »

« Ah bon. »

  Je me suis retourné pendant qu'il enroulait une serviette autour de sa taille. Il s'est approché de moi et il a touché ma joue du bout du doigt.

« D'abord rouge en haut. Puis orange, jaune, vert, bleu et violet. T'as fait le contraire. »

« Merde. Pardon. »

« Pardon ? » Il s'est mis à rire et il m'a rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres. « T'es adorable, toi. C'est pas grave, hein. »

   J'ai tout essuyé et j'ai recommencé, comme il a dit. Il s'est changé dans la chambre et quand je l'ai rejoint, il était assis sur le lit et il tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ça va pas ? » Je me suis assis près de lui.

« Si. J'avais juste besoin de m'asseoir. J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'sais pas. »

« Si tu te sens pas bien, on reste là. Ou on va à la clinique. »

« Non, non. J'crois c'est l'eau de la douche, elle était trop chaude. »

  L'excuse de merde, oui.

« Je veux vraiment y aller. » Il a insisté. « Je veux qu'on y aille ensemble. »

« D'accord... On va manger ? »

« J'ai la nausée, je peux pas... Me regarde pas comme ça, j'te jure, je peux pas. Je mangerai aujourd'hui, promis. » Je n'ai pas eu l'air convaincu. Il m'a embrassé rapidement. « Promis. » Il a répété. « Tu me fais un drapeau ? »

« Où ? »

« Sur mon cul. Où... »

« Non, vraiment, où ? »

« La joue. »

« Je te le ferai dans le métro, on est en retard. »

« Mais j'en veux aussi un sur mon cul. »

« Une autre fois. »

   J'ai rangé un peu dans la chambre et je me suis changé aussi. Il me regardait faire, fasciné. Faut dire que je ne me suis jamais dépêché de toute ma vie, et que s'il y avait un trophée à gagner pour l'homme le moins ponctuel au monde, je le remporterai haut la main.

   Je me suis arrêté.

« Tu t'es déjà maquillé ? » Je lui ai demandé. « À part le cache-cernes, je veux dire. »

« Ouais, mais c'est pas mon truc... Le mascara et le crayon, ça pète les couilles, tu peux pas frotter tes yeux et ça prend des heures à enlever. Le rouge à lèvres, j'aime pas trop non plus. Y a un truc que j'aime bien, c'était... Genre... Glitter, pour les paupières. Florence a toutes les couleurs. Pourquoi tu demandes, tu veux te maquiller, ma chérie? » Il a demandé sur un ton moqueur et il a enfilé sa veste.

« Non... Je voulais juste savoir. »

« C'est ça, oui... Juste savoir...  Mais franchement, sans déconner, y a des trucs qui t'iraient bien. T'as des lèvre magnifiques, par exemple. »

   Je me sentais rougir. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué, encore ?

« On passera chez Sephora en rentrant. »

   Dans le métro, j'ai pris mon temps pour peindre toutes les couleurs sur ses joues. On était presque seuls dans le wagon, et il se retournait chaque cinq secondes pour s'observer dans la fenêtre. Il y avait un type, assis à l'opposé. Il nous regardait mal, il nous fixait, sans aucune gêne, mais heureusement, il n'a rien dit. Louis l'a remarqué. Il lui a fait « BOUH ! » et comme prévu, l'homme a sursauté. Louis a éclaté de rire, et l'autre devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il nous lâchait pas du regard, alors Louis a posé sa main contre ma cuisse et a commencé à la caresser, de plus en plus haut, tout en regardant l'homme avec un sourire en coin et un de ces regards dont lui seul a le secret.

« Arrête, arrête. » J'ai chuchoté, même si je voulais rire.

« Ça me tue, ils sont trop drôles. »

« Z'êtes dégueulasses. Vous méritez bien de crever. » Le mec a lancé.

« Aw. »  Louis lui a envoyé un baiser volant « Rejoins-nous, mon chat... Tourne la tête, insolent, c'est ça... Ah là là... »

   Il est descendu à la station suivante et Louis a retiré sa main. Il a appuyé sa tête contre mon épaule ; elle était lourde, et il a soupiré longuement, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais. »

« T'es sûr ? Vraiment, si ça va pas, on laisse tomber... Je t'en voudrais pas. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« J'ai rien. J'te promets, j'ai rien. »

  Bien sûr, qu'il n'avait rien. Je suis con. J'aurais dû voir clair dans son jeu. Louis va toujours bien, même quand il va mal. C'était à moi de savoir quand est-ce qu'il mentait, sauf que cet homme veut devenir acteur, alors je n'ai aucune chance contre lui.

   On a acheté le plus grand drapeau disponible sur le marché. On l'a entouré sur mes épaules et sur les siennes et on marchait en plein milieu de la rue barricadée, au milieu de centaines et de centaines de gens. Sur les côtés, il y avait les gens qui ne voulaient pas qu'on soit là, mais leurs mots tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd, le soleil brillait et la musique était trop forte, elle résonnait dans ma cage thoracique, toute la rue vibrait.

  Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et je lui ai répété que je l'aimais, il a passé son bras autour de ma taille, sous mon tee-shirt.

  Tout allait bien pendant au moins une heure, on a rencontré des gens incroyables, on en a vu d'autres qui avaient beaucoup plus peur que nous, enfin, que moi, et d'autres encore qui avaient tout osé, aujourd'hui. Ça m'avait fait sourire et j'étais tellement heureux d'être là que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait attention à lui.

  Je l'ai perdu de vue pendant un moment. J'ai regardé partout autour de moi, parmi toute la foule; pour la première fois depuis qu'on est à Paris, je me sentais perdu. On se perdait ensemble, d'habitude. Je l'ai trouvé rapidement, il était assis sur le bord du trottoir devant la banque nationale. Il était livide. Je l'ai rejoint, je me suis accroupi devant lui. Je lui ai demandé de me regarder, il saignait du nez.

   Tout est devenu silencieux tout à coup. Et non, ce n'était pas moi qui bloquais l'extérieur, comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude. C'était juste la musique qui avait cessé de jouer et les gens qui s'étaient tus en même temps. J'ai compris que c'était une minute de silence quand j'ai tourné la tête pour voir tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, le bras et le poing levé en l'air en signe de résistance et de solidarité.

   Et puis quelqu'un a choisi ce moment-là pour monter sur le toit d'un camion et nous crier d'écouter. Il faisait partie d'une association dont le logo était épinglé à son pull.

   Un jeune homme s'est mis à parler, il était petit, mais sa voix portait très loin. Il s'adressait aux médias, aux caméramans, aux reporters, aux manifestants sur le côté, qui brandissaient fièrement leur haine sur des affiches colorées.

«  Nous avons été les premiers atteints et nous serons les premiers à mourir ! On veut que tous ceux qui nous écoutent et qui ont permis ce massacre, cette désinformation et cette stigmatisation qui est responsable de l'épidémie, reconnaissent leurs actes ! La France est le deuxième pays le plus touché au monde. Des milliers de personnes n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui si le monde était bien informé au sujet de la maladie ! Au lieu de ça, ils étalent des mensonges comme quoi les homosexuels sont les seuls qui puissent être atteints ! L'État ne veut toujours pas avouer ses erreurs ni assumer ses responsabilités, et le chef du Front National pense que nous mettre en quarantaine, dans des sidatoriums, ça va régler les choses! Nous avons été les premiers atteints, et nous serons les premiers à mourir, parce que personne ne fait rien ! Mais on n'a pas peur. On est forts, plus forts qu'on le croit, on est là, on est la seule famille dont on a besoin et on n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! »

   J'ai arrêté d'écouter quand Louis s'est effondré. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne frappe le sol, je l'ai gardé dans mes bras, encore accroupi par terre. J'ai caressé sa joue, je lui ai parlé, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il se relève, mais rien. J'ai paniqué, et j'ai tout bloqué autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais rien d'autre. J'ai demandé de l'aide autour de moi sans trop savoir à qui je m'adressais, je ne crois même pas que je prononçais de vrais mots. Aidez-moi, aidez-le, aidez-nous.

***

   Je ne me suis repris qu'une fois à l'hôpital. Il avait une intraveineuse dans le bras et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui m'a pris à part pour remplir des formulaires.

« Est-ce qu'il avait une assurance maladie quelconque ? »

« Je sais pas. Probablement. Il a pas son portefeuille sur lui. »

« D'accord, j'ai besoin de ton aide, alors. Son prénom et son nom. »

« C'est Louis. Louis Tomlinson. »

« Comment tu écris ? »

« Comme.. Comme ça se prononce. »

« Quel âge il a ? »

« Dix-huit. Il est né, euh... le 19 août 1968. »

« D'accord. Adresse, numéro ? »

  Je l'ai aidée à remplir deux fiches avec les informations que je connaissais déjà, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs.  L'infirmière m'a posé des questions sur ses médicaments, je lui ai donné le nom de quelques uns dont je me souvenais. Il prenait un nouveau traitement que la FDA avait autorisé, la zidovudine, mais ça n'avait aucun effet.

    On est retournés dans la chambre. Sur la poche reliée à l'intraveineuse, c'était écrit: glucagon.  Elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait compris.

« Hypoglycémie. » Elle a répété. « Le taux de sucre est beaucoup, beaucoup trop faible dans le sang. »

« Il mange rien. » J'ai dit à voix haute, sans m'en rendre compte.

« C'est pas suffisant, comme explication. Un corps normal, c'est très résistant. Il a d'autres problèmes. » Elle a regardé les résultats de ses nouvelles analyses de sang. « Il est pas sorti d'affaire.»

   Et juste comme ça, elle a quitté la chambre. Je l'entendais parler avec les médecins à propos du nombre de T4, des lésions qui étaient apparues dans la paume de ses mains, sous ses ongles et dans son dos, d'une possible insuffisance hépatique. Je n'ai plus voulu écouter. Je suis allé aux toilettes pour échapper à tout ça. Je déteste les hôpitaux. J'ai vu mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai réalisé que j'avais pleuré parce que toutes les couleurs barbouillaient ma joue, là où j'avais probablement essuyé mes larmes.

   Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où il a perdu connaissance et celui où je me suis repris. J'ai eu un blackout total.

     Dans le couloir, j'ai vu un jeune homme sur un lit roulant, devant une salle fermée. Il était squelettique, pâle, la bouche entrouverte, branché de partout mais bien vivant. Il y avait des plaques rouges sur sa peau, et quelque chose sur ses lèvres qui ressemblait à une brûlure. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le fixer du regard, même si je ne devrais pas. Il me regardait aussi. Il a dû voir le drapeau sur ma joue parce qu'il a arqué un sourcil, comme s'il savait, l'air de dire, fais gaffe à toi. Je me suis demandé si Louis allait finir comme lui, aussi.

   Je fais partie d'une communauté, maintenant. Mais une communauté complètement brisée et déchirée.

   Je suis sorti et j'ai pris le métro pour retourner à l'hôtel. J'ai rangé toutes mes affaires. J'ai rassemblé ses vêtements, ses médicaments, j'ai pris sa valise et son portefeuille, j'ai réglé la note de l'hôtel. De toute façon, je devais repartir ce soir.

   Je suis repassé par l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi. Louis était réveillé et il sirotait un Capri-Sun, il y en avait un autre, vide, sur un plateau près de lui.

     Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a fait un signe de paix avec ses doigts, pour alléger la situation, mais je voyais bien qu'il était rassuré que je ne sois pas parti avant qu'il se réveille. Je me suis assis à ses côtés. Les couleurs étaient intactes sur sa joue.

« Une femme a accouché, tout à l'heure. » C'est le premier truc qu'il a trouvé à dire. « Elle l'a appelé Jacky. Imagine, tu passes à travers neuf mois de galère et la souffrance de l'accouchement, tu regardes ton gosse dans les yeux et tu te dis qu'il va s'appeler Jacky. Et imagine. Imagine, tu t'appelles Jacky. Va draguer, avec ça. »

  Je n'ai pas ri.

« J'ai eu peur. »

« Pardon. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tout va bien. »

« Ah bah si tout va bien, écoute, pourquoi on est là, alors ? Te fous pas de moi. »

Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'il m'avait sérieusement énervé. J'avais même haussé le ton parce que je repensais à toutes ces fois où il me repoussait quand j'essayais de l'aider, à toutes ces fois où il m'a promis qu'il allait bien alors qu'il était en train de brûler de l'intérieur.

« ... Y a... euhm... Y a cette infection qui part pas, Harry. Ils pensent que c'est autre chose, ils vont faire des radios. Je sais pas. Le nombre de T4 est en chute libre. C'est la fête dans mon système.»

« C'était pas une bronchopneumonie, ton infection ? »

« Si, au début. Maintenant, c'est autre chose. Je sais pas, j'en sais rien. Tu pars ?»

« Oui. »

« Je serais venu avec toi à l'aéroport, mais... »

« C'est pas grave. Tu... Tu veux que je reste une journée de plus ? Je peux me débrouiller, hein. Si tu veux. »

« C'est les résultats, demain. »

« Ouais. »

« Alors non. Je préfère que tu partes. Je t'ai assez causé de problèmes comme ça. »

« T'es pas un problème. »

« Je préfère que tu partes, je suis sérieux, » il a répété. « Ma tante sera là avec moi, de toute façon. Je serai pas tout seul. T'as assez galéré comme ça avec moi. »

« Je veux rest- »

« Je veux pas que tu restes. »

   J'ai déposé son portefeuille sur la petite table près de lui. Je ne voulais pas partir, parce que rien ne me promettait que j'allais le revoir.

« Je t'aime. Tu le sais, hein ? » Je l'ai dit, encore, en espérant qu'il le dise en retour.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Merci pour cette semaine. »

   Il me regardait, et il attendait sûrement que je continue, mais je n'avais plus rien à dire. J'ai conclu que la manière la plus efficace de le faire était de partir directement, d'un coup. Parce que si je m'attarde, je ne vais jamais, jamais le quitter. Je me suis levé, je suis sorti de la chambre, j'ai pris ma valise et je suis allé à l'aéroport, où j'ai attendu deux ou trois heures pour mon vol. Aucune distraction, rien. Il n'y avait que moi et le chaos dans ma tête et les couleurs sur mes joues.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. douze.

 

   Il n'y avait pas mon nom, sur la liste.

    Gemma se tenait près de moi et elle cherchait encore, elle passait son doigt sur les listes de toutes les filières, au cas où il y aurait une erreur. Autour de moi, ça crie, ça hurle, ça pleure, ça se prend dans les bras. Je suis au milieu de tous ces gens et je vois très bien que mon nom n'est pas là. Je sais que c'est logique, qu'il n'y a pas à contester parce que j'assume complètement. Mais pas Gemma. Elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle pousse carrément des gens pour mieux voir. Elle a vu la conseillère d'orientation qui félicitait des élèves et elle est allée la voir.

« Madame. »

« Plaît-il? »

« Ouais. Euh... Y a pas son nom sur la liste. Harry Edward Styles, TL1. »

   La dame s'est approchée, elle a regardé les noms de ma filière, puis elle a regardé Gemma.

« Mais c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu son bac, mademoiselle, enfin... »

« Mais il est quand même admis en rattrapage, non ? »

« Si ce n'est pas écrit sur la liste, non. »

« Ah si, si, si, vérifiez. Sur votre propre liste, là. Vous l'avez entre vos mains. »

« Mademoiselle... »

« VÉRIFIEZ, j'ai dit. M'énervez pas, c'est mieux. »

   Elle a soupiré, elle a remis ses lunettes sur son nez et elle a regardé la liste avec Gemma.

« Ah ! Voilà. Y a son nom. »

« Oui, mais c'est écrit non-admis, mademoiselle. Sa moyenne était trop faible pour aller en rattrapage. »

   J'ai agrippé Gemma par le bras et je l'ai traînée vers sa voiture pour éviter qu'elle lui explose le crâne. Elle a protesté, mais je ne voulais rien entendre.

« Oublie, Gem. On y peut rien. Je l'ai pas eu, je l'ai pas eu, c'est bon. »

« Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? T'es sérieux ? »

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?! Tu vas l'engueuler jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'envoie en rattrapage? »

« ...Oui ! Harry, laisse-moi faire. »

« Non. Je veux même pas le faire, de toute façon. On rentre. »

« Tu sais conduire ? »

« Non. »

« Alors on part pas. Tu sais, il y a toujours un moyen. Je vais leur parler, on va... »

« Mais ta gueule, putain ! Tu m'casses les couilles, j'veux pas le refaire ! »

« Tu me parles autrement Harry, j'suis pas ta copine, tu m'entends ? »

   Je sais que quand je suis en colère, je me mets à insulter tout le monde sur mon chemin, qu'ils soient responsables de ma frustration ou pas. Donc pour éviter les dégâts, il fallait que je parte. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle me criait de revenir, je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

   Dans le bus, sur le siège vide près de moi, il y avait un journal. Le grand titre: _**"Premiers atteints, premiers à mourir" : les associations s'emparent de la Pride du 20 juin à Paris.**_

J'ai ouvert le journal et j'ai lu rapidement le début de l'article. Je n'allais rien apprendre que je ne savais pas déjà.

_La traditionnelle Gay Pride, qui a lieu tous les ans depuis 1979 de la place de la Bastille à la place du Palais-Royal à Paris, a rassemblé, samedi 20 juin, plusieurs milliers de personnes._

_Tout l'après-midi, les homosexuels ont défilé. Le triangle rose du "sidaique", fièrement arboré au revers du blazer, élégamment porté sur une chemise Lacoste ou négligemment agrafé sur un tee-shirt, est devenu le signe de ralliement de la manifestation. "Nous n'avions encore jamais mentionné de mot d'ordre clairement politique, affirme Vincent Pelletier, responsable du comité d'organisation, mais cette année la journée de la "fierté gaie" était l'occasion de répondre aux attaques de Pasqua et de Le Pen. Les menaces d'interdiction qui ont pesé sur Gai Pied et les propos inacceptables sur les sidaiques sont pour nous de véritables agressions."_

_Dans le cortège, les allusions au leader du Front national ne manquent pas : quelques masques de Le Pen défiguré par le badge sidaique, des slogans repris ici et là...._

   J'ai lâché le journal. Dans le bus, ça lisait. Les gens discutent, j'entends des opinions qui me donnent envie de frapper quelqu'un. J'entends que de nos jours, on fait la révolution pour tout et n'importe quoi, que ça ne nous a pas suffi, mai 68. Ça parle de décadence, de punition divine.

   Je suis rentré. Maman m'a demandé si je l'avais eu, j'ai dit non et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Elle a frappé à ma porte, je lui ai dit de me laisser. De toute façon, c'est verrouillé, elle ne peut rien faire. Des fois, je me dis que je ne mérite absolument pas d'avoir une mère comme elle et je sais qu'avec un peu de recul, quand je serai plus vieux, je me verrai comme le gosse le plus ingrat de la planète. Mais pour le moment, je suis en paix avec moi-même.

 

***

 

   L'appel est venu en août, je crois. C'était le premier août. 

   C'était surprenant. Je me demandais comment il avait réussi à me joindre alors que je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais retourné à Nice, dans notre ancienne maison près de la mer. J'ai passé tout l'été ici parce que je devais travailler. Au début, j'étais seul. C'était horrible, les premiers jours, j'appelais tout le temps ma mère et je la harcelais de questions auxquelles j'aurais dû savoir la réponse depuis longtemps, mais je m'y suis habitué. J'alternais entre les siestes au milieu de la journée, les périodes de travail au stand sur la plage et les nuits aux bars et aux cafés, là où on danse et où les guirlandes lumineuses me font tout oublier. Il fait chaud tous les jours et je dors presque nu sur mon vieux matelas. Je dors seul et je me réveille seul. Quelques fois il y a le chat de la voisine qui entre par une fenêtre. Il passe plus de temps ici que chez lui. Je me suis dit que je pouvais vraiment me faire à cette vie. Le matin, je sors tôt pour manger. Il y a toujours du pain frais et les gens sont souriants. Il y a des fleurs autour de la rue pavée qui mène à la plage. Je travaille au poste de locations d'équipements, jet skis, planches de surf, tout ça... Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je peux manger avec ça et je pourrais rembourser Gemma.

   Elle est venue, Gemma, ensuite. Elle n'est là que pour trois semaines, parce qu'elle travaille en plus de ses cours normaux. Je croyais vraiment que ma vie s'améliorerait quand elle viendrait. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Elle est venue et j'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, j'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire, le premier jour. Elle n'a fait aucune remarque sur le bordel dans la maison, sur la poussière partout, le carrelage que je n'ai jamais nettoyé. Ici, elle ne fait que dormir. Elle dort tout le temps, partout, n'importe comment. Je l'ai entendue, une fois, au téléphone. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait, mais son ton de voix et les longs, longs silences entre chaque prise de parole l'ont un peu trahie. Elle parlait doucement, mais quelques fois elle s'énervait aussi. Aussi, je l'ai vue pleurer, un matin. Elle a fait comme si de rien n'était quand elle m'a vu.

   Puis après, elle m'a expliqué qu'entre elle et son copain, Alain, c'était terminé. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi, ça m'a semblé infiniment stupide. Il disait qu'elle était beaucoup trop ambitieuse, trop concentrée sur elle-même. Il disait qu'il voulait qu'elle soit comme les autres. Gemma lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être entretenue, et que si ce qu'il cherchait, c'était une petite femme à la maison, alors il devait aller voir ailleurs. Je lui ai dit qu'un mec comme ça, il manque d'assurance et il est complexé dans sa vie, c'est pour ça que ça le dérange qu'une fille puisse exceller dans tous les domaines où il est nul. J'ai essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que moi, je n'étais pas jaloux d'elle et que j'étais même super fier d'elle et de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais malgré tout, elle déprime carrément. Elle n'a pas mis le pied à la plage depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je vais un peu mieux qu'elle, mais je crois qu'on est tous les deux un peu perdus.

   C'était ce jour-là, le premier août, donc, que j'ai reçu l'appel. Il faisait un soleil de plomb, il était midi et Gemma dormait dans le salon. Il y avait le tic-tac des aiguilles de l'horloge dans le grand hall et les oiseaux sur le bord des fenêtres ouvertes. Je suis allé dans le hall et j'ai décroché le téléphone qui était posé sur une petite table. J'ai porté le combiné à mon oreille.

« Allô ? »

« Harry ! »

   Entendre mon prénom ne m'a jamais fait aussi plaisir. J'ai ressenti comme un coup au cœur. Je me suis assis par terre. 

« Louis ? »

« Ouais. »

« Comment t'as trouvé mon numéro ici ? »

« J'ai appelé chez toi à Lyon, c'est ta mère qui me l'a donné. Je savais pas que t'allais partir, dis... »

« Ouais, j'ai pas eu mon bac. Je vais rester à Nice, cette année. »

« Ah bon ? » Il a paru un peu déçu. « Euh.... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Cette année, je vais travailler. Je prendrai les cours par correspondance, et je repasserai le bac en candidat libre en juin. »

« Tu vas travailler ? Où ? »

« J'sais pas encore. Je travaille sur la plage, là, mais je dois trouver autre chose. »

« Mh... Bonne chance, alors. »

   Il y a eu un blanc. J'ai vu mes pieds qui étaient sales parce que je ne lave jamais le sol et je me suis dit que je devais prendre une douche et ensuite demander à Gemma comment on fait pour nettoyer le carrelage et quels produits utiliser. Le chat de la voisine est entré et il est venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« Tu me manques. » C'est lui qui l'a dit, cette fois, alors qu'il ne dit jamais ce genre de chose. « Tu me manques tellement, Harry. »

« Tu me manques aussi. »

« J'appelais pour te dire quelque chose. »

« Dis. » Je jouais avec le fil du téléphone, comme toujours, mais je me suis immobilisé quand il a parlé ensuite, parce que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime et je crois que je t'aimerai toujours. »

   Je n'ai pas su lui répondre. J'ai resserré mes doigts autour du combiné et je l'ai pressé contre ma joue, comme si ça pouvait remplacer sa présence. Mais il est froid, le combiné. Le chat est parti.

« Allô ?... »

« Oui. »

« Ça va pas ? »

« Si. »

« Viens me voir à Paris quand tu peux, cette année. Un weekend, ou... Ou si t'as une semaine, tu viens, t'es le bienvenu. J'ai parlé de toi à ma tante, et tout... Elle y verrait pas d'inconvénient. »

« Ouais... 'Fin je vais travailler, alors une semaine, ce serait compliqué, mais... Je peux prendre un weekend, une fois de temps en temps. »

« Un weekend, ce serait bien, oui. Ou si t'as de la place pour moi, je vais venir égayer ta plage, un peu. »

   Quel con, il a réussi à me faire rire.

« É _gay_ er, hein. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

   Mais j'avais envie de lui dire tellement de choses. Sauf que maintenant, je bloque. Il n'y a rien dans ma tête. J'ai opté pour le truc le plus nul.

« Ça va toi ? »

« Ça va ouais. »

« T'es sûr? »

« Mhm. »

« J'ai pas eu de nouvelles cet été. Pourquoi ? »

 Il y a eu un moment de silence, assez long. Il s'en voulait, peut-être. Ou il cherchait une excuse nulle.

« Louis? »

« Nan, t'as raison. J'aurais dû appeler plus tôt. C'est juste... C'est juste que c'était compliqué, avec.. Je voulais pas t'inquiéter, ruiner tes vacances, et tout. Mais là, ça va. »

« C'est d'être laissé dans le noir qui m'inquiète, tu vois... »

« Ouais, non, je comprends. Je te demande pardon. »

« Me laisse plus sans nouvelles. »

« T'inquiètes pas. T'façon, s'il m'arrive un truc.... tu le sauras. Je te promets. Tu le sauras. »

  Je n'ai pas répondu. Ma vision est devenue trouble, pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Écoute... Je dois y aller, d'accord ? On se reparle. Tu notes mon numéro ? »

   Je l'ai noté sur le petit carnet de numéros.

« Okay... Bon. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Et pardon, encore. Je sais que je t'ai pas rendu la vie facile. »

« Okay. D'accord. »

« Au revoir, Harry. »

« Au revoir. »

   J'ai raccroché et je suis resté assis par terre, contre le mur, comme un débile. Je me fais sûrement des films, mais la manière dont il a voulu terminer cette conversation dès que je lui ai demandé comment il allait, ça ne me disait rien de bon. Cette nuit-là, j'ai pleuré longtemps. Si longtemps que mon oreiller était complètement trempé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais, c'est bête, il n'y avait rien de désastreux en soi. Je devrais même être content, il me dit qu'il m'aime.

  J'allais relativement bien avant. J'avais réussi à penser à autre chose. Mais là,  son appel, ses mots m'ont déstabilisé, ça a réveillé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus brûlant et douloureux au fond de moi. J'ai peur qu'il meure, j'ai peur de tout, tout le temps, il n'est pas là, il me manque et j'ai mal partout. Je m'imagine ce qu'aurait été notre vie s'il n'était pas malade. Tout serait si différent. Je n'aurais pas ce poids qui oppresse ma poitrine jour et nuit, je ne serais pas aussi anxieux que je le suis.

   À deux heures du matin, Gemma ne dormait pas. Je l'entendais marcher dans la maison, elle se faisait à manger, je crois, ou elle rangeait. Elle a dû m'entendre pleurer, les murs sont fins. Elle a hésité à l'entrée de ma chambre, puis elle est entrée. On ne s'est même pas parlés. Je me suis assis sur mon lit, elle m'a pris dans ses bras et elle m'a laissé pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans quand elle me dit que _everything will be alright_ et qu'elle fredonne _beautiful boy_ , les paroles que mon père me chantait quand j'étais petit et que j'avais peur du noir et de ce qui se cache dedans.  

_Before you go to sleep_

_Say a little prayer_

_Every day in every way_

_It's getting better and better_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful boy_

 

***

 

   J'ai recommencé à fumer.

   J'ai retrouvé quelques-uns de mes potes du lycée et du collège, ceux que j'avais avant de partir à Lyon. Ils revenaient de vacances parce que le mois d'août touche à sa fin. On a refait des soirées sur la plage ; les feux de camp, la musique, les lumières, tout ça. Ça changeait un peu.

   J'ai rappelé Louis, deux, trois, quatre fois, je crois. Il n'a jamais répondu. J'ai laissé deux messages, il n'a jamais rappelé. J'ai voulu envoyer une lettre, mais je me suis dit que s'il ne retournait pas mes appels, il n'allait pas faire plus d'efforts pour répondre à une lettre. Ça m'avait mis en colère, et ça m'avait brisé comme jamais auparavant. J'étais tellement mal même si je passais mes soirées et mes nuits à rigoler et déconner avec tout le monde et que je faisais croire à Gemma que tout allait bien. Je nettoyais la maison, j'apprenais petit à petit à cuisiner et elle en était reconnaissante. Un soir, je l'ai vue avec une bouteille de vin, alors je la lui ai prise des mains et je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Alors oui, j'avais peut-être l'air d'avoir pris ma vie en main, mais quand j'essaie de m'endormir alors que j'ai un lit double et que je suis tout seul, là, c'est moins drôle.

   Un soir, j'étais au café. J'avais revêtu cet aspect de ma personnalité que je trouve légèrement surjoué, mais si les autres ne remarquent pas que c'est faux, moi, ça me va. Il y avait Claire et Sophie de ma classe de Première. Il y avait Charles : mon ancien voisin et l'un de mes amis d'enfance qui n'était là que pour une semaine. Il y avait tout le monde. Et il y avait aussi Ángel. Ses parents viennent d'Espagne, il est né à Málaga. Il nous en avait parlé, il y a plusieurs années, mais on ne savait pas trop où c'était. Ángel, il est matte de peau, il a les yeux très foncés, des cils ridiculement longs, des lèvres qui rendent les filles jalouses, des cheveux où l'on y perd les doigts et une mâchoire effroyablement bien définie. Ils prononcent tous son prénom « Angèle » même s'il nous a dit que ça se prononçait en fait « Anne-hèl » à l'espagnole. Ils n'ont pas envie de faire l'effort. Je trouve ça un peu irrespectueux. S'il prend la peine de nous le dire, alors on doit faire l'effort. Moi, je l'ai toujours fait. Et ça lui a toujours plu. Je crois aussi qu'il y a d'autres choses chez moi qui lui ont plu. Parce que Ángel, c'était un ami proche, et le premier garçon qui m'a embrassé quand j'étais encore en plein questionnement. C'est aussi lui que j'ai poussé tellement fort contre une commode qu'il s'est ouvert la tempe et qu'il a eu besoin d'une dizaine de points de suture. Il ne m'a jamais balancé ni blâmé. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis l'incident, j'ai fini ma Première au lycée, traumatisé, et on est allés à Lyon, après. Ce soir-là, j'ai agi comme si je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je l'ai ignoré, mais pas lui. J'ai craqué pendant un temps mort, à table. Le vent s'élevait un peu, je l'ai regardé, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit déjà en train de me fixer. J'ai vite détourné le regard. Je me suis demandé s'il s'assumait, lui aussi. Ou bien s'il était seulement désorienté et qu'il avait fini avec une fille, ou un truc du genre. Peu importe. 

   J'avais oublié qu'il me faisait de l'effet.

   Je me suis retenu d'aller aux toilettes pendant une heure, parce que j'avais peur qu'il me suive et qu'il me force à discuter. Ma jambe tremblait sous la table, et Sophie, qui était assise à ma gauche, m'a regardé. Elle s'est penchée vers moi.

« Ça va ? »

« Tranquille. » J'ai écrasé le reste de ma cigarette dans le cendrier au centre de la table.

« Tu veux que je te montre où sont les toilettes ? Quand tu rentres dans le café, c'est au fond, tu tournes à gauche dans le petit couloir. » Elle me souriait, amusée. « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ouais. J'y vais. Merci. » 

   Je me suis levé enfin, et j'ai vite quitté la table pour enfin aller pisser. Je sais très bien où sont les toilettes. J'ai prié, vraiment, j'ai prié pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Quand je me lavais les mains, il est entré. Il s'est approché, il s'est aussi lavé les mains en utilisant le lavabo près du mien. On s'est regardés à travers le miroir, puis il a passé une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser ses mèches hors de son front. Il les a maintenus contre son crâne et j'ai vu sa tempe, là où il y avait une cicatrice.

« Je suis désolé. » Ça, c'était le truc le plus minable que j'ai trouvé à dire, et je l'ai vraiment dit.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

« Okay. Pourquoi tu me la montres, alors ? »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être que tu m'as oublié. »

« Je t'ai pas oublié. »

« Bien. »

   Bien. Juste, bien. 

   Il est reparti. Dieu merci.

   Il m'a laissé tranquille pour cette soirée. 

   Le lendemain soir, après le dîner, Sophie et moi on faisait le tour des boutiques d'artisans le long d'une petite rue. Elle me racontait sa vie, la dernière année au lycée, ce qu'elle allait faire à l'université et ses rêves pour le futur. Elle parle beaucoup et ça m'arrange. J'avais un peu peur de devoir repousser ses avances parce qu'elle est super tactile et qu'elle me touche toujours, mais quand elle m'a parlé de son copain, je me suis détendu sur le champ. On a commencé à rigoler, on touchait à tout, on a beaucoup marché, aussi.

   On s'est retrouvés dans une minuscule boutique où il était difficile de se déplacer. J'ai fait glisser mon doigt contre une rangée de carillons artisanaux accrochés sur un mur. Sophie en a attrapé un, fascinée par sa beauté, son timbre et sa mélodie. 

« C'est super joli. » Elle l'a décroché pour me le montrer. « C'est celui qui est sur la porte... On l'entend avec le vent. »

   Au même moment, la porte s'est ouverte, faisant sonner le carillon dont elle parlait par la même occasion. Sophie s'est retournée. 

« T'entends ?... Ah, salut, _Angèle_ ! » 

   Mon cœur a loupé un battement. Il venait de passer la porte. Il lui a souri et il s'est approché. Elle lui a montré le carillon, il me regardait du coin de l'œil.

« C'est beau, hein ? Ils les font dans les Pyrénées. C'est thérapeutique. » Il a expliqué en soutenant mon regard, cette fois. J'ai froncé les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir avec moi. « Tu le veux, Sophie ? Je te l'offre, si tu veux. »

« Non, non, ça va... 'Fin, il est super beau, mais... »

« Je t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire, t'étais pas là... Je te l'achète, je veux rien entendre. »

« Ah, bah... Merci. » Elle a rougi. 

   Je suis sorti de la boutique pour fumer. J'avais envie de rentrer. J'aurais dû savoir que ma soirée n'allait pas se dérouler comme je le voulais. Sophie a dû rentrer parce qu'il se faisait tard et Ángel m'a rejoint. Je fumais et je l'ai ignoré, aussi longtemps que possible. Mais il n'est pas parti.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Détends-toi, un peu. »

« Je suis détendu. »

« Okay... On va sur la plage, tu viens ? »

« On ? »

« ...Toi, moi, et le fantôme de notre passé. »

   J'ai accepté, parce que je n'ai pas pu penser à une excuse assez rapidement. Moi, le roi du mensonge, je n'ai pensé à rien et j'ai dit oui tout de suite. Au fond, je voulais régler les choses. Parce que si j'allais passer cette année à ses côtés, il valait mieux qu'on ne soit pas en froid ou dans cette phase étrange. On est allés à la plage même si le vent s'était levé. J'ai un gros pull bleu marin, mais je porte un short plus court que celui de toutes les filles que j'ai vues aujourd'hui, et il y avait des frissons sur mes jambes. Lui, il était en tee-shirt, ça ne le dérangeait pas. On a marché le long de la mer. J'ai évité de toucher l'eau parce qu'elle était froide. On s'est échangé quelques banalités. Lycée, famille, amis, les trucs qui ne servent à rien. Puis il s'est assis devant un grand rocher près du mur qui bordait la route. Je l'ai rejoint et je me suis assis par terre.

 « Alors ? » Il m'a demandé, et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire et ce qu'il attendait comme réponse. Mais j'ai agi comme si je ne comprenais pas.

« Alors, quoi ? »

« Tu es en paix avec toi-même, maintenant ? La dernière fois qu'on a interagi, t'étais en plein conflit d'intérêts. C'était très violent. »

« J'ai dit pardon. »

« Réponds. » 

   Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai évité son regard, mais j'ai hoché la tête. Je crois qu'il a compris. Quand il a parlé, j'ai entendu le sourire dans sa voix. 

« T'étais le premier, pour moi. Premier mec qui m'a vraiment intéressé, premier baiser... Tu peux comprendre si je te dis que tu m'as complètement bouleversé ? »

« Ouais. Mais j'étais pas prêt, 'fin... J'ai eu peur. »

« Je sais que t'as eu peur. Moi aussi, j'avais peur. Plus maintenant. »

   J'entendais le flux et le reflux des vagues, un peu plus loin, devant. La mer est noire et j'ai envie de _fumer._

   On s'est regardés, j'ai vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, puis j'ai tourné la tête. Il m'a parlé de ses parents et de la manière dont ils ont réagi quand il leur a avoué qu'il aimait les hommes.

« J'ai dit à ma mère : je suis gay. Elle a entendu : j'ai le sida, je vais mourir dans un mois. Elle a été _matrixée_ par les nouvelles à la télé. Elle était là : _Dios mío, Ángel ! Que dices?! Vas a morir?!_ Elle a cloué une croix au-dessus de mon lit et elle m'a envoyé me confesser chez un prêtre en dernier recours. Mon père, lui, il me parle plus. »

   J'ai hésité au début à lui raconter, pour moi. Je lui ai parlé de ma mère et à quel point elle avait été adorable, je lui ai dit que je m'en voulais de lui avoir menti, et que maintenant je le vivais bien, que j'étais plus ou moins heureux. J'ai senti ses doigts frôler les miens, par terre. Je n'ai pas regardé et je n'ai pas retiré ma main, non plus. En vrai, ce soir, je me suis laissé faire, parce que j'étais triste et en colère et que je ne savais pas comment gérer toutes ces émotions contradictoires. Il n'avait qu'à être là à mes côtés, aussi. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas être malade. Je lui en veux tellement, pour des choses qu'il ne peut pas contrôler, ça me dégoûte de moi-même. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette colère refoulée, alors je me laisse faire, voilà. Il s'est penché vers moi, hésitant, parce que j'avais des antécédents de violence extrême dans ce genre de situation, quand il s'agit de lui et moi. Quand il a vu que je n'allais pas lui fracasser le crâne contre le rocher, il a posé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé en retour mais je me suis laissé faire, seulement. Et j'ai laissé cette colère justifier et attiser mes gestes, ce soir-là. Il a approfondi le baiser, il m'a embrassé dans le cou, on s'est allongé sur les galets. J'ai réalisé que j'étais en manque total quand il s'est mis à rire contre mes lèvres après avoir enfoui sa main dans mon short pour me caresser. J'ai pu respirer normalement quand il est descendu. J'ai vu son visage entre mes jambes et j'ai reposé ma tête sur le sol.

   Le ciel est complètement dégagé. Il est d'un noir d'encre. Les étoiles brillent par milliers, on les voit toutes, il n'y a pas de pollution lumineuse, ici. Le vent souffle, les vagues s'écrasent, encore et encore, elles rugissent, là-bas et dans ma tête.

   Je veux imaginer que c'est _lui_ qui me suce mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

   Je me hais.

   Je ne suis plus en colère.

   J'ai honte.

   Alors j'ai dit à Ángel d'arrêter alors qu'il était déjà bien avancé et qu'en temps normal, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il continue. Je l'aurais agrippé par ses cheveux et je l'aurais maintenu là, contre moi.

   J'ai remonté mon short et je me suis assis. Il me regardait, défiant, les yeux sombres, s'attendant certainement à une explication.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Je peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? »

« Je vais rentrer. Désolé. » 

   Je me suis relevé et j'ai quitté la plage. Je suis rentré rapidement et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain pour me branler seul comme si j'avais quatorze ans.

   Je me déteste.

 

***

 

   J'ai soigneusement évité Gemma le lendemain matin. J'avais l'impression que ce que j'ai fait était écrit en lettres rouges sur mon front. Mais c'est bête. Avant de me laisser sortir, elle m'a forcé à manger. Je lui ai dit que je prenais toujours mon petit-déjeuner dehors, sur la route de la plage. Elle a insisté, parce qu'elle m'avait préparé un truc. J'ai remarqué qu'elle se reprenait peu à peu. Il était six heures trente du matin et elle ne dormait pas. Enfin, vous me direz, à n'importe quel autre moment de la journée elle est en train de ronfler, donc...

   Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté son pyjama mais elle avait fait un effort pour brosser ses cheveux. Je crois que c'était l'étape 1 pour se sortir de sa déprime.

   J'ai accepté de manger ce qu'elle m'avait préparé, en silence. Avant de partir, elle m'a dit de bien m'amuser. Il n'y a rien d'amusant à passer la journée assis derrière le bureau au stand de location d'équipements. J'ai failli m'endormir un jour.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris pourquoi elle m'a dit de bien m'amuser. Il était presque midi, j'allais prendre ma longue pause dans un quart d'heure. Je lisais un livre derrière le bureau et l'ombre de quelqu'un est passée devant ; le soleil ne me tapait plus directement. 

« Ça taffe fort, à ce que je vois. »

   J'ai levé la tête si rapidement que j'ai vu des étoiles. Louis a éclaté de rire en me voyant. J'ai quitté le bureau et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Je l'ai serré si fort, je ne me suis même pas dit que je devais sûrement lui faire mal. Je tiens mon monde entier entre mes bras, j'en ai l'impression.

   Il m'a embrassé, et tout à l'intérieur de moi revivait et s'enflammait. Je me fichais tellement de tous les gens et les touristes autour, il n'y avait que lui. Lui et ses yeux qui brillent, sa barbe de quelques jours, son teint bronzé. Il est beau. Il est tellement beau et je suis si heureux, que rien ne m'interpelle, ni ses joues creuses, ni ses cheveux ternes, ni ses mains osseuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » J'ai chuchoté en portant ma main à son visage.

« J'suis venu t'emmerder. Tu diras merci à ta sœur. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »


	13. treize.

 

 

 

 

  Dès que j'ai pu me libérer, j'ai fait visiter la ville à Louis. Je lui ai montré mon ancien lycée, mon école primaire, ma boulangerie préférée, les cafés. Puis je l'ai emmené au parc de la colline du château et à la station balnéaire d'Antibes, en s'éloignant un peu vers Cannes. On marchait main dans la main dans les rues, j'étais beaucoup trop heureux pour me soucier de quoi que ce soit. En rentrant, on a fait un dernier tour à la plage, pieds nus dans les vagues, le soleil dans les yeux. On a avancé jusqu'à ce que l'eau froide nous arrive en haut des genoux. Il a essayé de me convaincre que parce qu'il avait une vision parfaite, il pouvait voir la côte de la Corse, au loin, et celle de l'Algérie à l'Est. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas con à ce point, que c'était limite insultant, il m'a embrassé sur la joue et il a passé une main dans mes cheveux que j'avais laissé pousser. Ma dernière coupe remontait à la fin du mois d'avril.

« Tu t'es laissé aller, un peu. » Il a doucement tiré sur l'une de mes mèches. « On coupe?»

  C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans notre petite cour, derrière la maison. J'étais assis sur une chaise au milieu du sol en béton, les cheveux fraîchement lavés et complètement lisses et mouillés, m'entravant la vue. Le chat de la voisine a réussi à me trouver et il me tournait autour des pieds, se frottait à mes chevilles.

« Attention, Styles. » Il a ouvert la grande porte-fenêtre et il est sorti à son tour. « J'ai trouvé les ciseaux et le peigne fin. »

« Cool. »

« Elle dort encore, Gemma ? Toi et elle, vous êtes vraiment les mêmes. Vous  _adorez_  dormir, c'est n'importe quoi. » 

« Elle déprime. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Je l'ai senti lisser une de mes mèches avec ses doigts pour décider de l'endroit où il allait couper. Je me suis retourné pour le regarder ; il portait un short rouge qui m'appartenait, et un vieux tee-shirt que je lui avais prêté la première nuit qu'il a passée chez moi. 

« Rupture. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure... Dis, t'as déjà coupé des cheveux ? »

« Sincèrement ? Non. Mais y a un début à tout. Tu me fais confiance, chou ? »

« Oui. Coupe pas trop, par contre. »

« On sait. Tes cheveux, c'est tout ton charme. »

« Je peux charmer avec autre chose. »

« Mh-hm. Tiens-toi droit, bouge pas. »

   Je n'en reviens pas de cette confiance aveugle que j'avais envers lui. Je l'ai laissé faire sans protester. On a discuté pendant que je caressais le chat qui était monté sur mes genoux. Gemma l'avait appelé il y a quelques jours, elle voulait me faire la surprise parce qu'elle voyait que j'étais au bord du gouffre. Il était venu ce matin sans rien me dire.

  J'ai eu un moment de réalisation. Est-ce que c'est ça, la vie que je veux ?

Oui. Oui, c'est ça. C'est entièrement ça. Je suis heureux, vraiment. Il fredonne  _Santiano_ , sa voix me berce. Et j'ai l'impression que ça va durer, les moments comme ça, alors que je sais très bien que lui, il va retourner à Paris bientôt, et que moi, je vais reprendre ma vie tout seul parce qu'il n'y aura personne à Nice avec moi. J'ai essayé de me rassurer en me disant qu'on allait s'appeler, qu'on allait se voir dès qu'on le pouvait, mais je sais que ce sera compliqué et que, comme ces deux dernières semaines, voire ce dernier été, je resterai sans nouvelles, sans rien. Je lui en veux encore un peu, mais je ne le lui ai pas reproché à voix haute. On vit trop bien, pour le moment. Le soleil brille, même s'il ne va pas tarder à se coucher, le ciel est rose et Louis est _là_. Je dois être en train de rêver. Je ne veux même pas me réveiller.

   Quand il a jugé que ma coupe était terminée, il est passé devant moi pour les ébouriffer avec sa main. 

« Reste à savoir ce que ça donne quand c'est sec. »

   Et quand ça a séché, on a tous les deux été agréablement surpris. Ça m'allait bien, il n'avait pas trop coupé, c'était propre et net. Il m'a dit que j'étais beau, que le soleil m'allait bien, qu'il ne se lassait pas de moi. 

   La nuit, on était dans ma chambre, sur mon grand matelas près du mur, et je me suis dit que pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je n'allais pas dormir tout seul. Il faisait chaud, ma fenêtre était grand ouverte et j'ai lancé mon tee-shirt à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il avait reposé sa tête contre mon torse et il traçait des formes sur ma peau avec son doigt. Moi je regardais au plafond, mon bras autour de lui, caressant son dos. 

« C'est si beau, chez toi, Harry. »

« Ouais... Je me suis dit, tant qu'à vivre seul et devoir taffer, autant y retourner, y a pas de raison. »

« Combien de temps tu comptes rester ici ? »

« J'sais pas trop... Je voudrais aller à Londres. »

« Comme ça, tu seras vraiment le Prince Harry. »

« J'y vais en février avec Gem pour les BRIT Awards, tu viens ? »

« C'est loin, février, Harry. »

« Oui. Tu veux bien ? »

« Si je suis encore là. » Et ça, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. 

« Dis... Tu manges, hein ? T'empires pas ton cas ? »

« Oui. Ma tante me goinfre. Mais j'arrive pas à prendre du poids. »

« Tu l'aimes bien, ta tante ? »

« Elle est gentille, ça va. »

« Tu comptes reparler à ta mère ? »

« Qu'elle crève. »

« ... Viens, regarde-moi. »

  Il s'est un peu redressé, à peine, pour me regarder. C'était d'une mélancolie délirante; lui dans la chambre de mon enfance. Tout ce qui me fait peur, au milieu de tout ce que j'ai toujours connu. J'imagine mon moi de treize ans et demi qui visionne cette scène. Ce garçon, dans mes bras, dans mon lit, et moi, en train de lui dire...

« Je t'aime. »

   Au lieu de me le dire en retour, il a embrassé mon torse, puis s'est attardé sur mon cou, et j'ai dû me contenter de ça comme réponse. On a fait l'amour, ce soir-là. On l'a fait tellement fois que je ne compte même plus, je ne fais plus la différence. On l'a fait, éclairés par la lumière vive de ma lampe de chevet. C'est quelque chose de tellement brut et cru, faire l'amour en pleine lumière. Je préférais le noir, avant lui, mais il m'a fait changer d'avis. Je veux le voir et je ne veux pas en rater une seule seconde.

    On comptait  _absolument_ passer le plus clair de notre séjour à Nice l'un contre l'autre, dans mon lit. Qui est là pour nous arrêter ? Personne. Je l'aime si fort, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Il me rend complètement dingue. La première fois qu'on l'a vraiment fait, en janvier, c'était un peu maladroit par ma faute. Je n'étais pas trop sûr de ce que je faisais, si ça lui plaisait ou pas, s'il allait m'en vouloir de faire plein d'erreurs. Mais il avait été tellement adorable, tellement indulgent ; il me disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il fallait que je le fasse comme je le sens, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles, que lui, il aimait tout de toute façon. Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ce n'est plus seulement moi qui essaie d'apprendre et qui pose des questions gênantes et qui panique, c'est nous deux en synchronie parfaite. Il m'intimidait, avant, avec sa liste qui s'approchait de la trentaine de partenaires sexuels, je m'en fiche un peu maintenant. Je sais que ça lui plaît, je l'entends me le murmurer à l'oreille, je le sens à travers ses ongles plantés dans ma peau.

   Il me dit qu'il aime quand mes mains sont posées de chaque côté de sa taille et quand je suis un peu brusque avec lui. Il adore mes cheveux, mes lèvres et surtout mon cou. D'ailleurs, ça doit être pour ça que lorsqu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, ma peau finit toujours par être couverte de marques plus ou moins foncées. Sur mon cou, et quelques fois sur le coin de ma hanche, là où il s'attarde pour me faire impatienter.

   On s'est détendus après la énième fois où j'ai soupiré de plaisir. C'est toujours comme ça. Moi, je soupire, lui il est un peu plus vocal.

    Il a les cheveux qui collent à son front et moi j'ai le souffle court. Le lit ne ressemble à rien, j'ai un bleu qui commence à se former sur mon coude parce que j'ai frappé le mur par accident. Je suis allongé sur le ventre, la joue contre l'oreiller et les cheveux un peu trempés. Je le regarde, je m'enflamme de l'intérieur et je me dis que c'est peut-être le début du bonheur, ou une connerie du genre, je me sens bien. Je veux rester ici avec lui toute ma vie. J'ai l'impression qu'on a tout vécu mais qu'il nous reste encore tout à vivre, c'est trop bizarre. Je veux que le temps s'arrête, que le monde entier s'arrête juste pour nous. Parce que vraiment, le temps qui s'écoule est notre seul ennemi, à lui et moi. 

  Il a fait glisser ses doigts le long de mon dos brûlant. Il a fait une remarque sur mes nombreuses piqûres de moustiques. Il m'a demandé si je dormais toujours nu pendant l'été, je lui ai dis oui, presque (je ne dors pas complètement nu parce que Gemma est là, maintenant). Il a dit que c'était bon à savoir. On a continué à parler ; il ne me lâchait pas du regard, je voyais la Méditerranée dans ses iris, il m'a  _perdu._

  De fil en aiguille, on a fini par parler de meufs. Il a dit que l'an dernier, il a couché avec une fille quand il était en vacances à Saint-Malo. Ça m'a surpris parce que, quoi, Louis, c'est le mec le plus  _gay_  du monde, le cliché de l'homme homosexuel par excellence, une diva du dancefloor, il danse en marchant, il souffle des bisous aux gars qui le jugent, j'ai un million de preuves à l'appui.  

« Elle devait être sacrément belle, alors. » J'ai chuchoté.

« Nan. C'était pas une jolie fille. C'est juste arrivé sur le moment parce qu'elle me chauffait. Elle trouvait ça bizarre que je veuille utiliser des capotes. »

« T'as réussi à bander ? » J'ai demandé, innocemment.

« Oui. Pas très longtemps, mais oui. Je le referais pas, par contre. Les jolies filles, ça m'excite pas en général. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'attire alors ? »

« Bah.... L'attitude. C'est important, je crois. Une fille qui mène, ça change tout. C'est une question de dynamique. »

« Du coup, t'es pas  _vraiment_  homo. »

« Si, Harry. Très. Toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez Florence ? »

« Je sais pas.. Elle me voulait. Et j'avais besoin de prouver quelque chose. À moi et aux autres.»

« Je vois. »

« Tu sais, j'ai pris du viagra pour le faire avec elle la première fois. »

      Il a ri doucement d'abord, puis je crois qu'il s'est visualisé la scène, alors il a ri plus fort. Il riait tellement, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, si bien qu'il ne faisait plus aucun bruit. J'adore quand il rit, plus que tout, même s'il se foutait carrément de ma gueule.

« Non.... Non mais là, c'est excellent. » 

    Je me suis caché sous les draps mais il les a retirés pour me regarder. 

« Eh, je te laisserai jamais oublier ça. Tous les jours, mon gars, je vais te le rappeler. La  _pauvre,_ Florence. »

« Vas-y. La meuf avec qui t'as couché elle venait de  _Saint-Brieuc_ , t'en es fier ? »

« J'avoue, ça sentait la marée basse cette nuit-là, aussi. »

« Tu vois ! »

   Il a rigolé, il ne le prenait pas mal et moi non plus. Il a embrassé la ligne de ma mâchoire, juste comme ça. Je dis sûrement ça pour me rassurer ou alors je me fais vraiment des films parce que je suis désespéré, mais je crois que c'est sa manière à lui de dire je t'aime. Il m'embrasse toujours quelque part, que ce soit sur mon visage, ou sur ma main, mon front, bref, ailleurs que mes lèvres, et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. Il est très câlin depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés ce matin, tellement plus qu'avant. Tellement, que... Ça m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il essaie de faire. 

  Quand je suis heureux, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. 

 Il s'est mis à tousser, il a couvert sa bouche. Je me sens tellement impuissant dans ces moments-là. Je le regarde souffrir et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Il m'a demandé de lui passer son sac entre deux quintes de toux. Dedans, il y avait plus de médicaments que de vêtements. Il s'y perd, il examine une boîte après l'autre, et il abandonne après une minute de recherche inutile. Je lui ai proposé qu'on aille à la clinique, il me dit que c'est une perte de temps. Sa toux a diminué, s'est arrêtée et l'a laissé essoufflé. Il s'est rallongé contre moi, la tête contre mon torse et son bras autour de moi. Sur ma peau, ses doigts étaient froids. En une tentative minable de l'aider, je les ai pris entre les miens pour les réchauffer. Il m'a dit merci, avec une sincérité qui m'a serré le coeur douloureusement.

  

***

   

  Le lendemain à midi, quand je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé entre Gemma et son mec, il a été révolté. Elle était à table, toute seule, en train de manger. Louis s'est assis à ses côtés, et ils ont discuté. Il a vraiment réussi à la faire parler, et ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

« Gemma, trésor. Éclaire-moi. Tu te mets dans des états pareils pour un HOMME ? Vraiment ? Un homme hétéro, qui plus est, la plus infâme et méprisable des créatures. Harry m'a montré une photo de lui, on dirait Barry Gibb des Bee Gees, chérie, c'est  _interdit_  de pleurer pour un type comme ça. »

« Il ressemblait pas à Barry Gibb. » Elle a posé sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur la table.

« Tu l'as jamais entendu chanter  _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive ?_  Genre dans la douche. _»_

Gemma a pouffé de rire, la tête contre la table.

« T'es con. »

« Eh, ton mec il est complexé, t'y peux rien, c'est pas ta faute. Il sait pas ce qu'il perd. Tu peux faire tout ce qu'il sait faire  _et plus encore_. Tu vas révolutionner la médecine moderne. Lui, il va faire quoi ? Il va bosser à la compta dans une vieille entreprise, il va mener sa petite vie triste d'homme coincé du cul, à 60 ans il aura besoin de viagra, pauvre type. Oublie-le, c'est bon. »

« Un an. » Elle a insisté, doucement. « Après un an, quand même. »

« Oh là là... Pleurer pour un homme... Vraiment, à éviter, ça donne des rides. »

« Tu pleures pas pour des hommes, Louis ? » J'ai rigolé et je l'ai rejoint à table. 

« Ah, non. » Il s'est penché pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, très, très bas. « Je les suce, seulement. »

   Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai mordu mes joues pour éviter de rire, ce n'était pas le moment. J'ai fait un câlin à Gemma parce qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je te dis. » Louis a continué. « Un mec comme ça, moi je regretterais pas de l'avoir quitté. T'imagines ce qu'aurait été ta vie, après ? Y a tellement mieux, ailleurs. C'est l'été, il fait beau, on est dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde, franchement... Tu gâches tes vacances à cause d'un mec coincé dans les années 50. »

« Il a raison, Gem, faut que tu sortes. »

« Ouais. Sors un peu. Désolé, mais comment tu me l'as décrit...Typique. Il en vaut pas la peine. Va t'amuser. T'as le temps, t'es super jolie, quoi, oublie-le... »

« J'sais pas. » Elle a essuyé ses larmes. « J'ai pas envie de sortir. »

« J'vais pas brûler la maison. » Je lui ai promis et elle m'a souri. « Sors, s'il te plaît. Je vais m'occuper de tout. T'as invité Lou pour moi, je veux que tu vives un peu, aussi. »

« ... Je verrai. Mais j'promets rien. »

« La grande soeur de Sophie elle fait un truc ce soir, elle m'a invité, mais elle serait contente de te voir aussi. »

« Solange ? »

« Ouais. » 

   Elle a haussé les épaules et a terminé son assiette. Je me suis proposé pour la laver à sa place parce qu'elle en fait déjà tellement pour moi. Je fais tout le ménage et toutes les corvées parce que j'ai trop peur qu'elle se vexe si je lui demande de faire quoi que ce soit.

  Puis, je l'ai entendue souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Louis. 

  J'ai figé sur place.

  Quel imbécile je suis.

  On est le 19 août.

    Ça m'avait complètement échappé. Je m'en veux à mort. Je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour lui. Si je m'en étais souvenu hier, ce serait prêt aujourd'hui. Et dire qu'il s'est cassé la tête à me faire une putain de playlist personnalisée avec ses propres commentaires sur chaque morceau pour mon anniversaire, et moi comme un con  _j'oublie._ Juste pour ça, s'il me jette après, je ne lui en voudrai même pas.

   Je lui ai dit pardon, il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait un peu, que les anniversaires, ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc. Mais je me sentais trop mal alors j'ai proposé qu'on lui fasse un gâteau, un petit truc pour ce soir. Gemma et Louis m'ont dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on l'achète, le gâteau, étant donné que j'étais le roi des catastrophes culinaires (elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour les œufs pochés au micro-ondes même si ça  _fonctionne_ ). J'ai refusé. Je suis sorti pour faire les courses de la semaine, seul, pour qu'on ne m'emmerde pas. On s'est mis d'accord dans la soirée pour faire un gâteau. Gemma était de meilleure humeur parce que Louis n'a pas lâché l'affaire, et j'étais content. On a trouvé une couronne en plastique sous la table, celle qu'on utilisait quand on faisait la galette des rois (je n'ai jamais eu la fève en dix-huit ans de vie) et je l'ai donnée à Louis parce que c'était sa journée. Il était trop heureux, comme ça, alors je me suis dit que cette soirée-là, je n'allais pas l'oublier. J'avais ramené ma caméra à Nice, donc je l'ai posée là, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et il est venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux, le sourire aux lèvres, une stupide cigarette en bouche et sa couronne sur sa tête. Il a passé son bras autour de mon cou et j'ai commencé à enregistrer. Il s'est penché vers l'objectif et a soufflé un nuage de fumée.

« Ça tourne? »

« Ça tourne. » J'ai confirmé. « C'est rouge, là. »

« Okay... Salut ? »

« À qui tu parles ? » J'ai rigolé et il m'a fait signe de me taire.

« Bonjour à tous. On est le... Quel jour sommes-nous, Harold ? »

« Le 19 août. » 

« Le 19 août, an de grâce 1987. C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-neuf ans. »

« Il est peut-être le plus vieux, mais je suis le plus grand. »

« On réglera nos problèmes hors-caméra, tu veux bien ? Bon. » il s'est saisi de la caméra. « On est en compagnie de mademoiselle Gemma. » Il a pointé la caméra vers le salon, plus loin, elle a couvert son visage en protestant. « Elle est triste, un peu. Mais c'est pas grave. » Il a remis l'objectif sur nos deux visages, joue contre joue. Sa barbe piquait ma peau. « Parce que ce soir, on va faire un gâteau... Le meilleur gâteau du monde. Les plus grands chefs pâtissiers français devront s'incliner... Ils trembleront, face à nous. Et quand Gemma va goûter, elle sera plus triste. Les ingrédients, Harold. »

   Il me l'a passée, j'ai filmé ce qu'il y avait sur le grand comptoir. 

« Deux tasses de farine...de la poudre à pâte...euh...deux cuillères à... soupe ? »

« Thé, trésor. »

« Thé. Cuillères à thé. Du sel, du beurre... Une tasse de sucre...Trois œufs, du lait... trois quarts de tasse de lait en fait... Et... La vanille. »

« Le plus important, la vanille. »

« On fait un gâteau à la vanille. »

   J'ai déposé la caméra sur le comptoir pour nous filmer pendant qu'on prépare le gâteau. On rigolait, on échappait des trucs et on faisait des petits compte-rendus à la caméra, comme si quelqu'un nous regardait, ou allait nous regarder, un jour. Je sais très bien que la seule personne qui regardera cette vidéo, ce sera moi, dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans, parce que ce sera tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser et de vivre au jour le jour, de l'aimer aussi fort que je peux et de le rendre heureux, mais ce n'est pas facile. 

   Il mélangeait tous les ingrédients dans un saladier, devant la caméra.

 « Alors on touille... On va chercher dans la profondeur...on mélange, on mélange et... Ah, merde. Les cendres dans la pâte, c'était pas prévu. » La cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres est tombée dans la pâte et il a posé le bol sur le comptoir. « Oups. »

« T'es con, putain. » J'ai retiré la clope. « Y a des cendres partout ! »

« On n'a qu'à dire que c'est un gâteau aux cendres et à la vanille. »

« Non, beurk... Attends, je vais essayer de les enlever avec la cuillère. »

« Les gars...Harry. » Gemma nous a interrompu. « Je vous laisse. »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je sors. »

« Où ? »

« Je  _sors_. Vous brûlez pas la maison, hein ? »

« Amuse-toi, Gemma. » Louis a crié quand elle est partie dans sa chambre. « Te prive pas, surtout. Va briser des cœurs, ma fille. La nuit t'appartient. » 

   Quand j'ai jugé que la pâte était à peu près propre, j'ai tout versé dans le moule et je l'ai balancé dans le four. Je me suis assis, il est venu s'asseoir sur moi et je me suis mis à sourire comme un débile parce que c'est l'effet qu'il me fait. Il m'a embrassé, j'ai placé mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille et il a soulevé la caméra pour l'approcher de nous. Encore une fois, joue contre joue. J'avais mal tant je souriais. 

« Les enfants... » Il a commencé, et j'ai éclaté de rire.

« Les enfants ?! »

« Oui. Écoutez. Ça, c'était votre père, quand il avait dix-huit ans. Matez bien sa coupe. Dites-vous que c'était pire, hier, avant que je m'en occupe. Aussi, il avait pas encore de barbe... Enfin... Peut-être que ça viendra jamais, hein. »

« Si, ça viendra, j'y crois. »

« Il est un peu paumé, il fait de son mieux, dans la vie, alors soyez indulgents. Il essaie très fort. Il vous aime beaucoup, beaucoup, et... Pour le moment, il sait pas cuisiner, mais j'espère qu'il aura appris, d'ici là. En tout cas, vous aurez jamais affaire à la pire de ses recettes... Les pâtes à l'eau. »

« Arrête, c'est arrivé  _une_ fois... »

« Une fois de trop, trésor. »

« Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à leur dire ? »

« Hein... » Il s'est rapproché, perplexe, et il a chuchoté. « Genre, tes enfants, ce sera mes enfants aussi ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

   Et là, il a arrêté l'enregistrement. Tout est retombé, soudainement, il n'y avait plus rien de drôle. Il a retiré la couronne et l'a posée sur le comptoir. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'insulter. Tout dans son langage corporel laissait croire qu'il allait me lancer la pire des injures à la gueule.

« Tu te fous de moi. C'était censé être un truc marrant. » 

« Ça l'était. » J'ai protesté doucement.

« Tu sais que c'est pas réaliste. Alors c'est pas marrant, c'est pas drôle du tout. »

  Il est descendu de mes genoux, il a pris une place sur une autre chaise et il a sorti une nouvelle cigarette, l'a allumée et a tiré une longue latte. Il tenait l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts, le coude contre le comptoir, les yeux fermés. J'ai l'impression que si je lui dis d'arrêter, il va se mettre à en fumer une deuxième en même temps. Il le fait exprès. Pour me faire chier, ou pour se faire du mal, un truc maso de ce genre. Gemma est sortie de sa chambre à ce moment-là. Elle était un peu maquillée et enfin coiffée. Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil rapide dans la cuisine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis elle est sortie de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » J'ai tenté, hésitant.

« J'sais pas. C'est mon anniversaire... C'est mon  _dernier_  anniversaire, je le sais. J'aurais rien fait de glorieux, tu me diras... J'ai rendu ma mère malheureuse, j'ai contracté la plus dégueulasse des maladies et le pire m'attend encore... Tu parles d'une vie. J'aurai pas d'enfants. Je verrai même pas l'an 2000. »

« Tu m'as rendu tellement heureux, Louis. Ça compte pas ? »

   Il a hésité. J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas pleurer, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Si. »

« T'es tout, pour moi. » 

« Et t'es content, comme ça ? » Il m'a regardé, un peu énervé. « Tu vas me dire que tu seras pas malheureux, après ? »

« Ce sera pas ta faute. »

  Il y a eu un moment de silence. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus je voyais flou à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux. Il a vu que je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer et il a soupiré.

« Pardon. Pardon, Harry, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais pas me fâcher contre toi. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

    Il s'est penché pour embrasser ma joue. J'ai cru qu'il allait les dire, ces trois mots à la con, à ce moment-là. Mais rien.

    Il s'est levé et il est sorti pour terminer sa cigarette, il a laissé la porte-fenêtre ouverte pour aérer. Je ne l'ai pas suivi, parce que je sais qu'il a besoin de temps seul, alors j'ai mis le minuteur pour le gâteau et je me suis installé sur le canapé où Gemma dort toujours même si elle a une chambre. Sur ma caméra, j'ai regardé la vidéo qu'on avait filmée, et le sourire m'est revenu aux lèvres en voyant l'image granuleuse et la date, en bas à gauche. Il m'a rejoint dans le canapé, peu après. Il sentait tellement fort la cigarette qu'il m'a donné envie de fumer aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai éteint la caméra et il s'est blotti contre moi.

   Une question m'est venue en tête à cet instant même. 

« Dis... À la première fête, chez Cédric. Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher ? Tu m'as tiré sur la piste pour qu'on danse. Pourquoi moi ? »

« J'sais pas trop. T'avais l'air un peu perdu. »

« Tu dis toujours ça. »

« Pardon. Mais c'est vrai. Tu me plaisais, mais fallait que je t'analyse encore un peu. »

« Que tu m'analyses ? »

     J'ai rigolé et il a passé sa main sous mon tee-shirt, contre mon ventre, caressant ma peau.   

« Oui. Je l'ai vu, hein, tu te forçais souvent. T'essayais de me prouver que t'étais cette espèce d'hétéro macho qui baise et quitte sans remords, ça t'allait pas. Toi, t'es le mec sensible. T'as besoin qu'on t'aime et qu'on te le montre. »

  Il a glissé sa main dans mon short, sous l'élastique de mon caleçon, m'a embrassé dans le cou et j'ai soupiré. Il a continué à me toucher, il m'a pris dans sa main.

« J'étais juste... Tu m'as déstabilisé. »

« J'ai remarqué, oui. J'ai toujours cet effet sur les mecs, c'est fou. »

« Au fait... Je suis désolé. J'ai... _ah._.. J'ai pas de cadeau... pour toi, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Mon cadeau, c'est toi. » Il a ricané. « Non, je te promets, je veux rien. C'est vraiment toi, mon cadeau. »

     J'aurais dû me douter que c'était moi, son cadeau. La minute d'après je n'avais plus de short. Il était à genoux, il m'a pris dans sa bouche, il y avait ses lèvres autour de moi. J'ai soupiré, je me suis détendu et j'ai reposé ma nuque contre le coussin, les yeux fermés. 

« Putain... Mais c'est  _ton_ anniversaire, qu'est-ce que tu fais... » J'ai soufflé et je l'ai senti rigoler.

« Mh-hm. J'fais ce que je veux. »

     Qui étais-je pour protester ?

    On aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin, mais le gâteau nous a interrompu. On l'a sorti, on l'a glacé, décoré et allumé les bougies. Je lui ai chanté joyeux anniversaire comme il l'a fait pour moi, on a mangé un peu et on a laissé une part pour Gemma sur le comptoir. 

  Puis le téléphone a sonné. J'ai répondu, bien sûr, parce que quelques fois, c'est ma mère qui appelle pour savoir si tout va bien. Sauf que ce n'était pas ma mère. 

« C'est qui ? » J'ai demandé, quand je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. 

« C'est la maman de Louis. Il est avec toi ? Je peux lui parler ? »

« Euh... »

   Il m'avait rejoint dans le hall sombre, je lui ai silencieusement indiqué que c'était sa mère. Les traits de son visage étaient devenus durs quand il a compris. Il a fait un signe de la main pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.  

« Allô ? »

« Je... Euh... 'Fin il est pas là. »

« Si, si, je sais qu'il est là, Harry. Passe-le-moi, tu veux. »

« Il veut pas parler. »

« Donne-lui le téléphone, il va parler. » 

  Je n'avais même pas envie de lui donner, tellement elle parle mal. À ma surprise, c'est lui qui m'a pris le combiné des mains. Je me suis éloigné pour le laisser seul, parce que je doute qu'il veuille que je sois témoin de ce genre de conversation. Je suis allé dans la cuisine et j'ai commencé à faire la vaisselle, mais je l'entendais très clairement. 

« J'en ai rien à foutre.... Non, ça me fait rien du tout.... Je vis mieux, j'ai pas besoin de toi. T'as pas téléphoné chez elle de tout l'été, j'vois pas ce que ça peut te faire... Mais ça te regarde même pas, en fait.... Tu sais quoi, ça fait pitié, même. Tu le sais depuis des années, c'était là sous tes yeux, et maintenant qu'on t'a confirmé que je suis dans la merde, tu te mets à jouer la mère inquiète et responsable ? Genre, tu passes à travers un tas de gens dans toute la France pour retrouver son numéro à Nice et.... Bah c'est pire, écoute, si c'est Charlotte qui l'a trouvé et pas toi....Pourquoi tu chiales ?.... Non, pourquoi tu chiales ? Je me fiche de ce que tu ressens. Je m'en fous si t'es triste, je m'en fous si t'es en colère, je m'en fous si tu regrettes, je veux même plus te voir. Je veux pas que tu viennes me voir à Paris, je veux même pas que tu sois là quand je vais crever.... Non... J'ai une question, par contre. Tu dis que t'es désolée, mais tu me le dis au téléphone après dix-neuf ans, donc je dois le prendre comment, moi ? Tu l'as si bien dit tout ce temps-là, maman, t'as d'autres enfants à élever. Va t'occuper d'eux, fais pas comme tu l'as fait avec moi.... Tu peux faire l'hypocrite aussi longtemps que tu veux, ça me fait rien, je te déteste. Vis avec ça, maintenant. »


	14. quatorze -fin.

 

 

 

    Je ne voulais pas sortir, ce soir, Louis a insisté. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas en position de lui refuser une faveur parce que c'était son anniversaire, et que de toute façon, demain, je travaillais toute la journée. Il n'a répondu à aucune des questions que j'ai posées sur sa mère. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il était dans la merde, pourquoi elle tenait vraiment à lui parler, pourquoi elle se mettait à lui dire qu'elle était désolée, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un con quand il se tait comme ça. Et ça me blesse aussi. Combien de fois je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais là pour l'écouter, pour le soutenir, que je n'allais pas le quitter, peu importe ce qui arrive ? Il ne veut jamais m'inclure complètement dans sa douleur et c'est ce qui me dérange. Parce que moi, quand je vais mal, il est toujours là. Il m'écoute, il me parle, il me fait rire quand j'en ai besoin, mais quand il s'agit de lui, il se renferme et il lui en faut énormément pour qu'il craque.

   À cette soirée, j'y ai vu Gemma. Elle était avec un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Ils parlaient seulement, ils buvaient aussi. Elle est jolie, Gemma, et elle est très confiante, ça semble facile, pour elle.

   Gemma et Louis se ressemblent beaucoup sur plusieurs aspects. Ce sont deux personnes très, très fortes qui m'inspirent un peu tous les jours. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à eux. Mais j'ai appris aussi que ça, ce n'était qu'une façade. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi vulnérables que n'importe qui. Qu'ils savaient juste mieux gérer, c'est tout.

    J'ai présenté Louis à Sophie, à sa grande soeur Solange, à d'autres gens que je connaissais. On discutait tous ensemble à table, dehors dans le grand jardin, on mangeait, on fumait, on se racontait nos vies. Je buvais sans trop compter. Les gens s'intéressaient à moi, à Louis, à nous deux. C'était agréable. Pendant une heure, j'ai eu l'impression que tout allait bien. Mais quand le groupe a commencé à parler du bébé qu'attendait Solange et que l'attention n'était plus sur Louis ni sur moi, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il regardait son assiette vide, pensif, et il n'a même pas réagi quand Partenaire Particulier est passée à la radio. J'ai exactement quatre minutes et six secondes pour le convaincre de se lever et danser, avant que la chanson se termine. J'ai touché son coude avec le mien, il est sorti de ses pensées et m'a regardé. Quand il a réalisé, il a eu un petit sourire. 

« Tu viens ? » J'ai demandé, doucement.

« Mh. Pas trop envie. »

« Juste on sort de table, alors. »

  J'ai bien fait de suggérer qu'on quitte à ce moment là.

 Ángel était à la soirée. Il s'est approché de la table, nos regards se sont croisés rapidement et il est allé rejoindre les autres.

  J'ai emmené Louis le plus loin possible de ce coin-là. Il s'est adossé à un arbre dont les guirlandes lumineuses décoraient les branches, a sorti une cigarette, en a tiré une latte. Je la lui ai prise pour la fumer à sa place. Il n'a pas protesté, il s'est contenté de contempler mes lèvres comme il le fait toujours quand j'ai quelque chose dans la bouche. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien derrière la tête. Il est ailleurs et distant depuis qu'il a raccroché au nez de sa mère. C'est égoïste, mais je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas toujours avoir le Louis souriant, blagueur et extravagant que j'aime tant, et pourtant je m'acharne à vouloir le ramener. C'est un peu bête de toujours vouloir essayer de remonter le moral aux gens en les faisant rire, sourire, en les distrayant. Ce n'est pas toujours la solution. Quelques fois, il faut les laisser ressentir pleinement ce qu'ils ressentent. Parce que c'est important, aussi, d'être triste. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'éprouver ces choses-là. Je sais que si ma soeur avait essayé de me changer les idées, la nuit où j'avais craqué, je n'aurais pas supporté. Elle était restée là, seulement, à mes côtés, pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas seul.

    Avec Louis, c'est une autre histoire. Il a mal comme personne n'a jamais eu mal auparavant. Mais moi, je ne verrai jamais que la surface, ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Comme d'habitude, c'est cet affreux sentiment d'impuissance qui commence à m'habiter. Celui où j'ai l'impression d'être le pire partenaire du monde parce que je n'arrive pas à l'aider, parce que même si je l'aime plus fort que tout, ce n'est jamais assez. 

   Je m'y suis pris autrement alors. J'ai voulu qu'on fasse ce qu'on sait faire de mieux. La musique avait changé, ce genre de musique qui fait danser mais qui n'est pas fait pour les discothèques. On ne l'écoute pas pour s'ambiancer, les paroles sont trop belles pour ça, du moins, celles que je comprends avec mon espagnol précaire.  _Un amor como el nuestro no debe morir jamás._  Un amour comme le nôtre ne doit jamais mourir. Como Romeo y Julieta.

   Il a souri quand j'ai pris ses mains, que je les ai placées sur mes hanches et que j'ai commencé à danser pour lui, pour l'inciter à me suivre. Il a secoué la tête, mais il s'est quand même laissé faire.

 

Alors.

 

On a dansé.

 

  Il y avait son front contre mon front et ses yeux dans les miens. Il a voulu reprendre sa cigarette, j'ai fait exprès de l'échapper. Ça ne lui a pas trop plu. On dansait doucement, ses mains toujours contre moi. Je formais les mots avec mes lèvres sans produire le moindre son, il les a capturées entre les siennes. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'on ne nous observait pas. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on a dansé: je l'avais repoussé. Ce soir, je m'en fiche. Ces gens finiront par savoir qui je suis, tôt ou tard. Avec lui, j'ai envie de le crier fort sur tous les toits. 

« Faut que je te dise un truc. » Il a dit, tout doucement, à la fin de la chanson. Sa voix était toute faible, un peu rocailleuse, ça m'a inquiété.

« Oui ? » 

   Il s'est adossé à l'arbre, encore une fois. Je me suis approché, il m'a attiré à lui, ses mains croisées dans le bas de mon dos. Il m'a regardé, ça m'a semblé durer une éternité. J'ai l'estomac noué, je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. 

« Je crois que je vais rentrer demain matin. »

    Ça m'a semblé absurde. Ça m'a blessé, directement, je n'ai pas trop su quoi dire. Ses mains étaient encore là, contre le bas de mon dos, j'avais envie de lui dire de me lâcher. Mais je lui ai dit autre chose. 

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

   Il a baissé les yeux pour éviter mon regard.

« C'est compliqué, Harry. »

« Non, c'est pas compliqué. C'est toi qui complique. »

« Je veux pas qu'on se dispute. »

« On n'a pas besoin de se disputer. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut sortir un moment ? Il y a des gens. »

« Depuis quand t'as peur comme ça ? »

« On sort. » 

   Il m'a lâché, a quitté le jardin par la grande porte en bois et m'a laissé seul. J'ai à nouveau croisé le regard de Ángel au loin, à table. Je crois qu'il a tout vu. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, alors je suis sorti pour rejoindre Louis, la mort dans l'âme, les mains moites et le coeur qui bat à mille à l'heure. C'était calme, dans la rue, mais on entendait encore la musique étouffée qui provenait du jardin. Il n'y avait que les lampadaires qui nous éclairaient et qui grésillaient un peu.    Il m'attendait.

« À quoi tu joues ? » J'ai lancé, directement. « T'oses me dire que tu m'aimes au téléphone et maintenant tu me dis que c'est compliqué ? »

« Je te l'ai dit au téléphone parce que tu me faisais de la peine. »

« Moi, je te faisais de la peine ? Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es pas heureux avec moi ? Si t'es pas heureux, Louis, tu me le dis, et tu me laisses tranquille. Je sais pas ce que tu fais, t'arrives pas à me dire que tu m'aimes face à face, tu nous vois même pas comme un couple... Si t'es vraiment là que pour jouer, dis-le clairement, et rentre chez toi après. » 

   Il a gardé le silence pendant un moment, mais il ne m'a même pas lâché du regard. Je me suis dit qu'il n'allait pas répondre. J'ai eu tort.

« Je t'aime très fort, Harry. Je veux pas te faire de mal, c'est tout. »

« Je comprends pas. »

« Je voulais pas que tu t'attaches. Je voulais pas que ça aille plus loin. Je voulais que tu comprennes par toi-même que c'est pas une bonne idée. C'est entièrement ma faute, j'ai merdé, j'sais pas te dire non parce que je t'aime trop. »  

   Pour la première fois depuis qu'on se dispute, il a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait pleurer, mais en ce moment je suis tellement sur les nerfs que je m'en fiche.

 « Mais de  _quoi_ tu parles ? »

« Je vais pas bien, je vais pas bien du tout en ce moment, Harry, je suis vraiment malade, je veux pas que tu subisses ça alors que t'as rien demandé... Le mec qui m'a infecté... Gabriel... Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais fort, j'étais un vrai con quand j'avais quinze ans. Je l'ai vu mourir y'a pas longtemps, tu sais. C'était dégueulasse, immonde. Et ça m'a fait mal comme jamais auparavant. Je souhaite même pas ce genre de douleur au pire connard sur terre. » Ses larmes ont coulé et il ne les a même pas essuyées.« J'veux pas que tu sois là quand je vais mourir, je veux pas que tu voies ça. Je préfère que tu me détestes plutôt que d'être à mes côtés dans un état pareil. Je sais ce que ça fait. Harry, je suis désolé, on arrête là. J'ai merdé, je suis désolé. C'est ma faute si on est allés aussi loin. J’avais pas le droit de te laisser m’aimer comme ça et j’ai essayé de te le dire, plein de fois, même, et je pouvais pas. J'y arrivais pas. »

  Ça m'avait semblé tellement con que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. J'étais juste là, incrédule, bouche bée et les bras ballants devant lui, la tête vide et le brouillard partout dans mon crâne. 

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? » 

   Et c'est vrai, ça, pourquoi il avait accepté de venir jusqu'à Nice? Pour me détruire et rentrer chez lui ?

« Parce que j'étais pas sûr qu'on se reverrait. Ta soeur m'a dit que t'allais mal. Elle m'a supplié de venir. C'était une occasion de te voir, de régler les choses... »

« T'es venu à Nice pour mettre fin à tout, c'est ça ? »

« Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Mais... Oui. »

« Je t'ai promis que je te laisserais pas tomber. Je te l'ai dit, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à... »

« Tu comprends pas. »

  Il a grossièrement essuyé ses larmes du bout de ses doigts, il tremblait un peu, mais il a essayé de se reprendre autant que possible. C'était tout rouge autour de ses yeux.

« Harry ça fait des mois que je flippe chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble, chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, je suis mort de peur. J'veux pas non plus qu'un jour tu deviennes comme moi parce que j'aurais pas fait attention. J'ai peur, j'ai toujours peur, je sais que toi aussi, t'as peur, tu t'en rends malade, Gemma m'a tout dit. Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi, d'entendre que t'as pleuré toute la nuit parce que t'étais terrifié ? Je veux pas que tu vives comme ça. On arrête là, j'ai dit. Je mérite même pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi. T'as appris pour ma mère, je sais ce que t'essaies de me prouver. T'es un ange. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je te le dirai un million de fois, si tu veux l'entendre. Je t'aime tellement fort que ça me fait mal. Mais on peut pas continuer comme ça. Je vais rentrer demain matin. »

  Et quoi répondre à ça ? Je me bats avec lui depuis tout à l'heure pour qu'il comprenne que je ne comptais pas le lâcher, que je comptais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher ni garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je veux le retenir mais il s'en va et tout s'effondre autour de moi. Comment est-ce qu'il peut vouloir finir ses jours tout seul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de rassurant à mourir dans une salle blanche avec des médecins autour et personne d'autre ? 

   On était tellement heureux tout à l'heure, on faisait les débiles devant ma caméra pour montrer à tout le monde comment on s'aimait fort, et maintenant...

   Il est rentré tout seul. Je suis resté à la soirée, parce que je voulais en parler avec Gemma, mais elle était trop occupée. Alors j'ai continué de boire, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. J'étais en colère, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, je ne sais même plus c'est où, chez moi. Sophie m'a demandé ce qui se passait, je ne lui ai pas répondu. Ángel m'a dit qu'il était désolé, il pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, que c'était sa faute si j'étais dans un état pareil. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y était pour rien.

   Je ne m'amusais même pas, à cette soirée, je ne sais pas ce que je foutais encore là après minuit, mais c'était carrément la honte quand Sophie m'a entendu vomir aux toilettes.

« T'as besoin de quelque chose, Harry ? » Elle a demandé, doucement, à travers la porte fermée. 

« Non. »

« Viens boire de l'eau. Tu veux que je dise à Gem de venir ? Elle est à l'étage »

« À l'étage avec  _qui_  ? »

« Je... Bah je sais pas, écoute. Je l'appelle ? »

« Non, non. » J'ai tiré la chasse d'eau et j'ai passé un coup d'eau sur mon visage.« Tu lui dis rien. Je vais rentrer. »

« D'accord. »

   J'ai ouvert la porte. Elle me regardait, inquiète. « Viens. Doucement. »

  Elle m'a emmené vers la cuisine, m'a donné une bouteille d'eau. 

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Je peux prendre la voiture de ma soeur. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais y aller. Merci. »

« Fais attention à toi. » 

  Faire attention à moi, j'avais envie de me foutre en l'air. J'ai quitté sa maison et je suis descendu le long de la rue pavée qui mène à la route principale, dans un noir quasi complet et face au vent qui s'élève. J'ai essuyé mon œil droit avec le dos de ma main; j'ai vraiment tout fait pour éviter de pleurer comme un gamin en plein milieu de la rue vide, mais en vain. 

   Il y a des gens, quand ils pleurent, ils sont encore beaux, ils ont encore leur dignité. Pas moi. Je ressemble à rien. C'est le genre de crise de larmes carrément dégueulasse à voir, avec la morve, le hoquet et tout le kit. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a personne autour parce que c'est la honte.

   Quel putain d'abruti j'ai été. 

  Je suis rentré, il faisait complètement noir. Il y avait ce stupide gâteau sur le comptoir et absolument aucun bruit. 

  Je l'ai trouvé dans mon lit, la lumière éteinte et sûrement endormi, il était dos à moi, face au mur. Je me suis assis sur ma chaise en bois.

« Me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. » Je l'ai dit, avec tellement de sincérité et de désespoir que je me fais pitié. 

   Il a inspiré profondément, puis il s'est retourné vers moi. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai pensé que pleurer devant lui, ça allait le forcer à revenir sur sa stupide décision, mais de toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je pleure encore. Il a tendu le bras pour allumer une lampe et il a plissé les yeux sous la lumière pendant quelques secondes. Quand il les a rouverts, il a eu l'air aussi inquiet que tous les gens autour de moi, ce soir là.

« T'as bu. »

« Un peu. »

« Viens là. »

  Je l'ai rejoint dans mon lit. On était assis, l'un face à l'autre. 

« Arrête de pleurer. »

« Me dis pas quoi faire. »

«  _Arrête_ de pleurer. »

« À quoi tu t'attendais, imbécile ? »

  C'est tellement stupide que j'ai envie de rire. J'ai esquissé un minuscule sourire sans trop m'en rendre compte, il a fait pareil. Il a passé ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les repousser en arrière, il a essuyé mes larmes, ses mains sont restées contre mon visage. J'ai un peu pressé ma joue contre sa paume, je ne souriais plus.

« Me laisse pas. »

« Harry. Que je parte maintenant ou dans deux mois, le seul truc qui changera, c'est que dans deux mois, t'auras encore plus mal qu'aujourd'hui. »

« J'veux pas que tu partes. »

« T'as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, dans la vie, hein... »

« Non. T'es tout ce que je veux. »

« Pardonne-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas qu'on en arrive là. C'est ma faute. »

« Je te pardonne pas. Si tu vas mal et tu sens que c'est la fin, alors reste. Il n'y a  _rien_  pour toi, à Paris. Ici, c'est tranquille, c'est paisible, c'est beau, on sera ensemble. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie.... Reste avec moi. Je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'au bout, je t'aime de tout mon putain de coeur, s'il te plaît...  _Reste avec moi._  Me fais pas ça. »

   Et puis il y a eu un truc. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était. C'était dans ses yeux, c'était dans sa manière de me regarder, c'était dans son toucher, ses doigts contre mes joues, la faible force de ses mains qui tiennent mon visage. 

« D'accord. »

  J'ai soufflé. Je pensais vraiment avoir remporté cette stupide partie. Je n'ai pas souri, mais j'étais si soulagé que je l'ai cru immédiatement. Il s'est approché pour m'embrasser. Il a tendu la main pour éteindre la lumière et a retiré mon tee-shirt, et le temps de quelques heures, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je l'ai aimé tellement fort cette nuit, et j'ai même eu l'impression qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mes yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à la noirceur. Il a passé le reste de la nuit dans mes bras. Je l'entendais respirer, c'est tout. Je l'ai tenu très fort, je l'ai gardé tout contre moi et j'ai essayé d'oublier que le soleil devait se lever. J'ai vu ces lésions, ces plaies sur sa peau, celles qui n'étaient pas là au début de l'été. C'était comme s'il avait été poignardé à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait des marques bleues, violettes, rouges. Elles étaient sur son torse, son dos, ses paumes aussi. Il respirait. Il respirait, mais pas comme avant. Il respirait. Il respirait, mais il y avait ce tout faible sifflement à chaque inspiration.

   Je me suis endormi.

   J'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie. Parce qu'à mon réveil au beau milieu de la journée, ce n'était plus lui, à mes côtés, sur le lit, c'était le chat de la voisine. Ce chat qui semble toujours apparaître quand Louis est présent ou que je pense à lui. La fenêtre était grand ouverte, le soleil baignait la chambre, chauffait les draps, illuminait toute la poussière dans l'air, et lui, il n'était plus là. J'ai l'impression que la boucle est bouclée. D'être revenu au point de départ. J'étais là, il y a un an, sans lui, je suis là, un an plus tard, sans lui. Il a disparu de ma vie aussi brusquement qu'il y est entré, je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire dans les deux cas, ça fait un mal atroce. 

    Je me suis assis. Sur ma commode, il y avait un bout de papier. J'ai cru à un poème, à première vue. Ça ne rime pas.

 

  **À propos des âmes soeurs**

 

_Je t'aime, dans cet univers et dans les autres aussi._

_Promis, on se retrouvera dans chacun d'entre eux, je te tirerai sur la piste par la main, et toute la nuit, on dansera._

_Vis ta vie, je t'attendrai dans la prochaine._

_Je t'aime, mon Prince, mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire particulier._

_À toi pour toujours._

_Ton Lou._

  

    Je suis resté assis sur mon lit, un peu désorienté. Le chat est venu sur mes genoux. Je l'ai caressé d'une main, j'ai relu son mot. Sept phrases. Sept phrases pour me dire adieu. Sept phrases pour me parler d'âmes prédestinées à se rencontrer. Sept phrases pour justifier sa lâcheté. 

   J'étais déjà en retard au travail.

   Dans la cuisine, j'y ai vu Gemma. Elle était assise à table, son café en main, et sa part de gâteau devant elle.

« C'est très bon, Harry. T'as goûté ? »

« Oui, j'ai goûté... Dis, tu l'as vu partir ? »

« Je viens de rentrer, moi. J'ai rien vu. »

« T'étais avec qui, cette nuit ? »

   Elle n'a pas répondu et elle a bu une longue gorgée de son café en évitant mon regard.

« Pourquoi il est parti ? »

   Je lui ai montré le mot. Elle a un mis un long moment à le lire, les sourcils froncés, pas du tout émue par le contenu de ses paroles.

« Ouais mais pourquoi il s'est barré, en fait ? » Je n'ai pas répondu et j'ai récupéré le mot. Elle a juste haussé les épaules. « J'y crois plus, à ce genre de chose. Ils sont tous pareils. Quelle perte de temps. »

« T'étais où hier, quand j'avais besoin de toi ? » J'ai demandé faiblement, le ton plein de reproche.

« Je serai pas toujours là pour te rattraper quand tu tomberas, Harry. Et c'est pas la dernière fois que ça t'arrivera. T'es grand. Alors apprends à te relever tout seul. »

 

 

 

***

 

   L'appel est venu en juin, de l'année suivante. Un peu après le bac, que j'ai eu, avec la mention bien. Maman était là, et elle m'aidait à ranger et faire des boîtes, parce que j'allais partir à Londres pour ma première année à UoL. C'est bizarre, mais de tous les appels que j'ai reçu cette dernière année, que ça vienne de mes parents, de Gemma, de mes amis à Lyon ou de mes grands-parents, celui-là, avant même d'y répondre, j'ai su exactement ce qu'on allait me dire. 

   Près d'un an après qu'on se soit quittés, il n'y a eu que deux personnes dans ma vie et dans mon lit. Il y a eu Ángel, un peu après le départ de Louis. Puis je l'ai quitté en décembre parce que je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer. C'était surtout purement sexuel. On ne s'apportait aucun réconfort. Ou peut-être que lui, il essayait, et que moi, inconsciemment, je le repoussais, parce que la plaie n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. En plus, sa mère me détestait. Elle disait que j'étais un bon à rien, que je n'avais pas d'avenir et que c'était ma faute si Ángel était "devenu" homo.

    Après, il y a eu Julien, mon collègue au restaurant où je travaillais. J'étais serveur, et lui il était dans la cuisine. C'était bien, pendant quelques mois. Il était gentil, il était doux avec moi. Quand Gemma et maman sont venues pour une semaine, en avril, elles l'ont rencontré. Il avait vingt-deux ans et moi j'en avais dix-neuf. Gemma m'a dit qu'il était sympa, mais qu'elle préférait Louis. J'ai explosé ce soir-là. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son petit commentaire était déplacé, et je n'ai pas manqué l'occasion de le lui faire savoir. On s'est engueulés devant maman, très fort, parce qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais je crois que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, quelqu'un sur qui me lâcher. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils foutaient en laboratoire, là où elle travaille, qu'est-ce qu'ils  _attendaient_.

    Les chefs d'états et tous les gens en tête des chaînes de laboratoire se foutent complètement de ce qui arrive aux malades du sida parce qu'il y a cette putain de stigmatisation qui continue, qu'il n'y a toujours  _aucun_ traitement efficace ni aucune campagne de prévention et d'information, que des promesses et des paroles en l'air, des "patientez, on y travaille" pour au final découvrir que rien ne se tramait derrière les portes.

  Patientez.

 Des gens meurent.

Mais patientez, surtout.

     J'ai dit ça, à Gemma. Elle m'a dit que c'était plus compliqué que ça, que je ne savais pas ce que c'était que d'avoir la pression constamment à cause des associations et des médias, que ce n'était pas en éclatant les vitres des labos, en harcelant les chercheurs et en manifestant dans les rues qu'on allait obtenir de meilleurs résultats. J'ai dit, au contraire, c'est en foutant la merde dans toute la France et dans le monde, et en monopolisant toutes les sources médiatiques que cette maladie cesserait d'être un mystère, un tabou complet, et que le taux de personnes tombant malade par année diminuerait. Un diagnostic est une condamnation à mort, et il le restera tant que l'homophobie continuera de contrôler ceux qui sont au pouvoir. C'est aberrant, les gens ne savent même pas que le préservatif est le seul moyen de se protéger. Le préservatif. Pas leur religion. Pas leur hétérosexualité. Pas leurs saines habitudes de vie. Pas leur argent.

     Elle m'a dit : Harry, je sais que t'as mal, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je fais de mon mieux, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire, moi, toute seule, alors tu vas arrêter de me blâmer pour ce qui se passe à l'échelle mondiale.

   Et là, j'avais compris pourquoi j'avais explosé sur elle. Depuis que je suis gosse, je vois Gemma comme cette personne invincible, qui peut tout faire, tout régler, qui est toujours là quand ça va mal et qui relativise comme jamais. Là, c'était la seule fois où elle était complètement et fondamentalement impuissante face à ce qui me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai pu fondre en larmes en plein milieu de la journée, dans le bus, dans la cuisine, dans les toilettes du restaurant pendant mes pauses. Ces crises de larmes surgissaient subitement et sans aucun élément déclencheur. Des larmes de rage, des sanglots qui serrent la gorge, des moments où je pense à tous ceux qui peuvent faire changer les choses mais qui décident de ne rien faire.

J'ai appelé chez Gemma à Lyon, une semaine après qu'on se soit disputés. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, mais elle m'a dit de canaliser mon énergie et ma colère sur quelque chose d'utile, de trouver un sens à ma vie, histoire que j'arrête de dire "j'sais pas" quand on me demande ce que je veux faire plus tard.

    J'ai correspondu avec une association qui est basée à Londres. Je leur ai parlé de moi, de mon histoire, de Louis, et ils ont dit qu'ils seraient ravis que je m'engage avec eux dès que je m'installerai à Londres pour l'université, qu'ils travaillent sur un tas de campagnes d'info, et qu'ils ont besoin de nouveaux porte-paroles pour les manifs, parce que la lutte est loin d'être terminée.

    J'ai appelé Louis, une fois. Le numéro chez sa tante. C'est elle qui a répondu, elle a dit qu'à sa connaissance, il vivait en résidence sur le campus de Sciences Po. Je lui ai demandé comment je pouvais le joindre, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'il avait déjà coupé tout contact avec elle aussi, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Ça, c'était fin décembre. Il ne lui avait même pas rendu visite pour Noël. 

  Malgré tous ses efforts pour couper les ponts avec moi, je suis monté sur Paris début janvier, parce que c'était inquiétant, le fait qu'il s'isole comme ça. Je suis allé chez sa tante. Sa chambre était vide, là-bas. En résidence, j'ai demandé son nom. Personne. On m'a dit qu'il avait abandonné les cours, qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté aux partiels de décembre.

     J'ai passé deux jours à ratisser la ville. Au deuxième jour, à la réception d'un hôpital de Val-d'Oise, on m'a dit qu'il y avait été admis après un malaise, mais qu'il ne voulait voir personne, absolument personne. J'ai insisté, j'ai dit que c'était extrêmement important, qu'il fallait que je le voie, on m'a refusé l'accès. On m'a dit que je n'étais pas sa famille immédiate. J'ai quand même essayé de passer et de me faufiler vers les ascenseurs, on m'a foutu dehors. Il neigeait, il faisait un froid abominable. J'avais levé les yeux vers le bâtiment, j'avais examiné chaque fenêtre dans l'espoir de le voir. C'était frustrant de savoir qu'il était là et que je ne pouvais pas être avec lui.

   Je suis revenu à ce même hôpital le lendemain, on m'a fait la même chose. 

  Je suis rentré à Nice, après. J'ai essayé d'oublier. Julien m'avait aidé. Il était souvent là, pour moi. Il comprenait pourquoi j'allais mal, et je le plains parce qu'il devait partager sa vie avec un véritable fantôme.  Malgré tout, Julien ne pouvait rien faire pour mes nuits d'insomnie, mes cauchemars et mes sueurs froides.

    J'ai quitté Julien en mai même si tout allait bien entre nous. Je ne crois pas aux relations à longue distance.

   L'appel est venu aujourd'hui, comme j'ai dit.

   J'ai décroché le téléphone dans le hall.

« Allô ? »

« Harry. »

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est Charlotte. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. » Je ne lui ai pas demandé si elle, elle allait bien, parce que je connais le but de cet appel, je savais qu'on n'allait pas faire la conversation et apprendre à mieux se connaître. 

« Écoute.... Je t'appelle parce qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Enfin, je crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire. À ta place, j'aurais voulu qu'on m'appelle aussi pour me le dire. »

« C'était quand ? » 

      Je sais très bien qu'elle appelait pour me dire que Louis est mort.  

« En mars. »

   J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai inspiré pour me reprendre. Quand elle parlait, sa voix tremblait un peu.

« Mais moi, je viens de l'apprendre. Ma mère le savait depuis mars, elle m'a rien dit, ni à moi, ni aux filles. Louis, c'était... C'était un sujet qu'on ne mentionnait plus à la maison. Elle me l'a dit seulement parce que je venais d'acheter un billet pour Paris et que je comptais le voir.... Moi je t'aurais appelé plus tôt si je l'avais su. »

  Il y a eu un long silence. 

« ... J'étais pas sure que tu sois au courant, j'sais même pas si tu lui as parlé cette année...Donc... Voilà, je te le dis. »

  Je n'ai toujours rien dit, mais elle n'a pas pensé que j'avais raccroché. Elle m'entendait encore respirer, donc elle a continué.

« Ma tante a dit qu'il était encore à l'hôpital en février, qu'il allait plus en cours parce qu'il pouvait plus se déplacer ou respirer tout seul, sans la machine. Il a eu... euh... Y avait plein de complications après son infection aux poumons. Il souffrait tellement, c'était horrible... La dernière fois que ma tante l'a vu, il pleurait tant il avait mal et il voulait que ça se termine vite, du coup... Du coup, je crois que c'était mieux pour lui...Il est mort... euh... Il est mort le 5 mars. Si tu veux savoir. Samedi, 5 mars. »

    5 mars 1988. Elle venait de me donner une date qui ne me quitterait jamais.

J'ai essayé de me rappeler ce que je faisais le 5 mars. C'était un samedi. Je travaillais probablement toute la journée, et j'étais avec Julien, donc on a sûrement fait un truc le soir-même. C'était vraiment une journée comme les autres, pour moi. Lui, il avait dû regarder par la fenêtre en pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait un ciel bleu.

   J'entendais Charlotte pleurer doucement de l'autre côté du fil. 

   Apprendre trois mois plus tard que son frère est mort; leur mère n'a aucune limite.

« Pardon. » Je l'ai entendue renifler et essayer de se reprendre. « C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

« Merci d'avoir appelé... Tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire. Merci beaucoup de l'avoir fait. Désolé. »

« ... Je dois y aller. Au revoir, Harry. »

« Au revoir. »

  J'ai raccroché mais je n'ai pas retiré ma main du combiné. J'ai vu les mots  _À toi pour toujours_  tatoués dans son écriture, sur mon poignet. Je ne réalise pas tout à fait ce qui se passe, c'est ça, le truc. Je regarde le mur en face et j'ai les sourcils froncés comme si j'essayais d'assimiler tout ça, alors qu'il n'y a strictement rien à assimiler.

   J'ai quitté le hall, je suis passé par ma chambre et j'ai dit à maman que j'allais faire un tour rapide sur la plage, elle a dit d'accord. La plage, j'y vais pour me ressourcer. Maintenant que je n'y travaille plus, c'est redevenu thérapeutique. Je respire l'air marin, il y a énormément de touristes dans ce coin, mais c'est étrangement rassurant, d'être entouré, de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule. Un vent chaud souffle. Je me suis assis par terre, tout habillé, avec un soleil de plomb sur ma tête. 

   Un jour, j'ai fait l'erreur de comparer les yeux de Louis à la Méditerranée, devant moi, et aujourd'hui j'en paie le prix. Je regarde au loin. Il y a un voilier à l'horizon.  Je me suis souvenu de ce jour où on se tenait tous les deux, debout, au bord de la mer. Lui, il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour se sentir plus grand. Je l'aimais à en mourir.

     Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, je ne crois pas que ça viendra tout de suite. Pour le moment, j'essaie juste de comprendre. Comprendre comment un homme si  _plein_  de vie, si vif, si brillant et si... Vivant, pouvait simplement avoir disparu, comme ça. Parce que c'était exactement ce que je ressentais, quand il était là. Il me submergeait avec sa présence. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, il attirait inévitablement l'attention. On le regardait faire, on le regardait vivre, on le regardait  _danser_ et on se disait qu'il était destiné à quelque chose de tellement grand. Tellement plus grand que lui. Il brillait, il rayonnait, partout où il allait. Je n'ai jamais cru aux auras, mais il est la meilleure exception. Sans doute, il avait des rêves grandioses qu'il taisait et qu'il enfouissait parce qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Et ça me met dans une colère sans nom, parce qu'il n'est pas le seul. Il y en avait des milliers comme lui, bientôt des millions. Des vies qui commencent à peine, de grands esprits prometteurs, qui rencontrent la plus abrupte des fins.

    J'ai repensé à ce qu'il m'avait écrit. Ce mot ne m'a jamais quitté, en dix mois, il était toujours sur moi, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Il est un peu chiffonné, maintenant, il y a des fissures blanches sur les lettres écrites à l'encre bleue. Mais les mots étaient les mêmes. Il dit qu'on se retrouvera dans tous les mondes, tous les univers, toutes les époques : on se retrouvera, on dansera et on s'aimera.

    Il a raison.

     Le jour où il m'a tiré sur la piste, j'ai eu la brève impression qu'on se connaissait déjà.


End file.
